The early years
by Lacey99
Summary: Part of the story Family Time. This is the early years, after the coin toss.
1. Chapter 1

Fair winds and following seas

The moment had been … Mac couldn't find one word to describe how she felt at the moment. She was on her side, in her… Fiancé? Well, Harm's arms, and he was holding her, softly caressing her back as they rested after making love. Scratch that, making love sounded too sweet for what they had been doing. They had just had amazing sex. She didn't have to wonder any more about his bedroom skills, because he had given her the most intense love making that she had ever experienced. Their breathing had calmed down a little while ago, he hadn't said a word, just pulled her close and held her. She was beginning to think back to what they had agreed on before they stumbled into his bedroom. Maybe faith could keep us together forever, he had said. What did he mean by that? And she really had to go to the bathroom, but she really didn't want to move. She had never been more comfortable. She fit perfectly into his arms.

"How are we going to do this?"

She really needed to use the bathroom she decided and started to move away from him. "Sorry…" She hurried to the bathroom, not even worrying about being totally naked.

When she came back, he turned to her and propped himself up on an elbow. "God you're beautiful."

She smiled as she moved under the thin sheet that was covering him and moved up his body until she found his mouth with hers. He was a great kisser. She lost all strain of thoughts as he placed one hand on her breast and moved the other down her body until… "Oh God," she said and lost herself in him the second time that night.

A while later when her brain started working again, she was the happiest girl on the planet. This time they had made love. Slow, thoroughly lovemaking, leaving her feeling like she would never want to leave his side.

"You are really good at this." She smiled as she turned to look at him.

He laughed softly. "Well, thank you, ma'am." He kissed her deeply and pulled her on top of him. "I could do this forever."

She nuzzled his nose with hers. "But you can't."

He looked confused.

"Because we're leaving in ten hours."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"You said something about letting fate decide?" She moved off him and sat up. "How?"

He looked thoughtful as he too sat up. "We can flip a coin?"

"That sounds crazy enough to work." She reached for his hand.

"I could just retire, you know."

"Me too."

"It wouldn't make sense for both of us to do it." He released her hand and got out of bed, slipping on his boxers. "I can't be naked when I talk to Bud."

Mac looked confused as she watched him find his phone. "Sorry, Bud, are you busy? Good. Listen, can you meet me at McMurphy's in an hour? Bring the JAG coin the Admiral gave you. And Harriet too. Well, Mac and I are getting married, and we need you to help us figure out who's leaving the service. Not insane, I think, just sick of being without the woman I love. So, you'll come? Great Bud. And Bud. Can you call Turner and Coates? And the General too. But don't tell them what's going on, okay? Thanks. See you soon."

Mac slipped out of bed and started looking for her underwear and clothes.

"This is nice."

She slipped on her panties and turned to Harm. "What?"

"Don't put on any clothes on my behalf."

She smiled cleverly and put her bra on. "I have to go home. I need a shower, and a dress."

"Will you be ready in an hour?" He didn't look so sure about that.

"I'm a Marine, Harm."

He waited until her pants and sweater were on before he walked over to her. "Don't change your mind."

"I won't if you won't." She kissed him and let him go. "See you soon."

He turned and followed her downstairs, watched her walk to the front door. "I love you Mac."

She smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Harm."

Later that night

Harm let Mac walk into the apartment first, before he closed the door and watched as she put her purse on the kitchen counter. She looked beautiful in the red dress. She turned to him smilingly, and he flashed her a full-blown smile as he walked over to her. She had the most amazing lips, he thought as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He had done that a lot that evening.

"The General didn't agree with our decision."

"To hell with the General, I only care what you think." Harm smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sorry you lost."

She smiled cleverly. "I'm not."

He looked questioningly at her. "You did seem surprisingly at ease when the coin landed in my favor."

"Maybe I'm insane for doing this, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love being a Marine, but I'm ready for a new chapter in the book of life. I'm ready to be with you."

"And I'm ready to let go. I would have followed you to San Diego. I still will if that's what you want."

She cupped his face. "I want you. And I want a family. I want to try and make a baby with you."

He looked into her eyes. "I will do whatever I have to, to make that happen for us."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Harm moved them over to the bedroom.

The next morning

Harm stretched lazily in bed and pulled the woman next to him closer. The last twelve hours had been intense, going from a proposal to making love for the first time, and then deciding who would stay in the service. He had won the coin toss, and been surprised when Mac had declared him the winner with a happy smile on her face. It took General Creswell two seconds to ask her if she was seriously going to turn down the assignment.

"Absolutely, sir," Mac said firmly.

"I can find a way for you to stay in," he had suggested.

"We can make it work," Harm had chimed in.

"I appreciate that, sir, really, but I'm putting my career on hold for now," Mac said and focused on Harm. "I have other priorities."

Harm had reached into his pocket for the ring he wanted to give her. "Can I put this on your finger now?"

"Yes," Mac said and held her hand out and smiled when Harm slipped it on. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harm said and kissed her.

There was a round of congratulations, before the General raised his glass and proposed a toast. "I hope you know what you're doing Colonel, and I wish you both good luck. However, I refuse to let you retire. Inactive reserves for now, and you can decide at a later point."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mac," Harm agreed.

Mac nodded. "Inactive reserves it is then."

They had stayed for a while longer, then they had excused themselves. Harm had an early plane to catch the next morning and they still had a few decisions to make.

As Harm woke up, Mac wrapped in his arms, he had a feeling of happiness that he had never felt before. It was as though the missing piece in the puzzle that was his life had finally found its way to where it belonged.

"Morning," Mac said and stretched. "You better get up and get ready. You have to be at the airport in one hour and ten minutes."

"Don't that clock ever rest?" he said as he sat up.

She laughed softly as she too sat up. "Not really. I have to be at JAG in an hour. The General cut my orders, but I still have to serve while I wait for my request to an inactive billet to be accepted."

"I hope we get a court date within the next few weeks so that we can get a final answer in the Mattie situation. It should be strictly routine since her father isn't contesting it, but we still need to wait for the court to rule before it's official. I need to fly back for that." He reached for her hand. "We never talked about our wedding."

"No, we didn't get around to that," she said and blushed.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "This feels abrupt."

"That's what we get for waiting until the last possible minute," she whispered softly.

He cupped her face. "I don't want you to have any regrets. If you're not sure about giving up your career, we can make it work with both of us in the service."

She moved to straddle his waste, moving her face close to his, her arms going around his neck. "I want to be where you are. I want a chance to be happy. And I want to try and conceive. I can't do any of that away from you."

He pulled her close, running his hands down her back. "I love you, Sarah. I want to give you everything you want. I want to make you happy." If only there was a way to express how much he meant it. He had never been this open about his feeling before, and he found that it wasn't as scary as he'd thought in the past.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, he moved them around so that he was on top. "Damn it, I need to find a later plane," he said between kisses. This made her giggle, which only made him fall more in love with her.

"As much as I'd love it if you stayed, I need to report to the General, and you need to report to your new command."

He reluctantly let her go. "Shower with me."

She smiled and followed him to the bathroom.

Later that day Mac was in the library researching a case when Lieutenant Vucovik approached her.

"There's a rumor going around that you turned down your new assignment," he said with wonder.

Mac put the book she'd been holding down on the conference table. "It's true."

Vucovik was about to reply when Bud and Sturgis walked through the door. "Morning Mac," Sturgis said. "Did Harm get off okay?"

"Yes, he did," she confirmed.

"So, when's the wedding?" Bud wondered.

"I have no idea," Mac admitted. "By the way, I have the keys to my apartment for Varese."

"I can give them to her," Sturgis looked hesitant. "Where are you going to live?"

"Harm's apartment. He's selling, but he's putting it off until we know when I can join him in London," Mac explained.

"So it's really happening? You're leaving the Marine Corps," Sturgis said with wonder.

"As soon as my request to an inactive billet goes through I'm moving to London," Mac confirmed as a few more staff members entered the conference room, then General Creswell entered too and the morning staff meeting started.

After work Mac visited Mattie at the hospital. Mattie was happy to see her.

"I can't believe you and Harm are getting married!" Mattie more or less yelled when Mac walked through the door to her room.

Mac smiled and held her hand out to show her ring. "We are."

"I knew you would get together, I just knew it!" Mattie continued with excitement. "It's the best news since the Doctor told me that I will be fine again."

"How are you doing? Mac wondered as she sat down by Mattie's bed.

"The physiotherapy is murder. The Doctor is really pleased with my recovery, and I'm healing as I should after my surgery. My feet are working well, but my left hand is still weak," Mattie said and hesitated. "Are you sure you really want me to live with you and Harm?"

Mac smiled and took Mattie's hand. "Absolutely. We're in this together."

"Thanks," Mattie looked relieved. "So, when's the wedding?"

"I have no idea. We never found the time to discuss it," Mac admitted. "There's a lot of other things to think about. Finding a house in London. The Navy have found housing for Harm, but it's not big enough for all of us to live in. That needs to be in order before our court date in two weeks. Not to mention that we need to organize your move, and you'll need new therapist's and Doctor's over there."

"I'm really making this difficult for you and Harm," Mattie said with a sigh.

"We're on top of things, so you just worry about your recovery and we'll worry about everything else, okay? Mac said.

Mattie smiled. "Harm is really lucky to have you in his life. We both are. You're the reason I got to live with him in the first place. And now you're helping Harm to get custody of me again."

"We're not doing this just for you. Sure, our marriage will be helpful in convincing the court to let you live with us, but we're doing this because we really love each other. You're just an added bonus," Mac said.

Mattie smiled. "Thank you for putting it that way."

"You are really important to Harm, which makes you really important to me. I've always wanted a family, and now I have one," Mac said.

One week later Mac was sitting in Harm's apartment after waking up from a restless sleep. She was looking forward to Friday, which would be her last day at JAG and she would be picking Harm up at the airport. Their wedding was on Saturday, then they had a court date on Monday, and they would both be travelling to London on Tuesday.

During the quiet times alone in Harm's empty apartment, surrounded by the few things she needed to cope, which was the coffee maker, clothes to wear and a bed, she found the time to process what was going on in her life. She went from feeling absolutely happy to full panic mode. She was leaving the one thing that had given her life meaning, to marry a man she had spent nine years dancing around a relationship with. Then she would pick up the phone and call him, and she'd hear his voice and know that she was doing the right thing, because picturing a life apart from him was just too painful to bear.

"Hi."

She smiled as his voice came over the line. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" he wondered as she heard people talking around him.

"Just sitting in bed, my only furniture, thinking about you. Where are you anyway?"

"Just leave it on my desk, Petty Officer. Sorry, Mac, now I'm alone. In bed you say? Wish I could be there too."

"Yeah, what would you do then?" she wondered.

"I don't think my office is the right place for dirty talk, baby," he said and laughed.

She knew he was deliberately calling her that, because she had told him before that she hated to be called that. "I miss you."

"Me too. I can't wait until Friday. Can you pick me up?"

"Absolutely. I'll be out of there in time to meet you."

"Everything on route for Saturday?"

She smiled as she looked at her wedding gown that hung on the closet door in his bedroom. "Yes."

"Hey, you're not planning on not spending the night with me, are you?"

"I don't believe in bad luck anymore."

"Good, because I don't think I can be in the same city as you without being with you."

"That's sweet."

"And Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't change your mind."

"I won't if you won't."

"There's no way. I'm ready."

"So am I."

"I better go. I have a meeting. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Mac put the phone away. She smiled and got out of bed. Only four days left.

On Friday, there was a small gathering at the office arranged by the General in her honor. Her office was packed, and her internal clock told her it was time to pick up her soon to be husband.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please."

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at her.

"I know you all think that I'm a little nuts for doing this, and you are probably right." There was a round of laughter. "I'm doing what I want, what feels right. I will miss this place, I will miss putting on my uniform, but what I gain by doing this will give my life new meaning. I will be with the love of my life, and I will have a family. It's been an honor serving with all of you. Thank you all."

"Thank you, Colonel," the General raised his glass. "It's been an honor having you in my command, and I hope, when you're ready again, that you'll be back in uniform. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Mac looked around the room and smiled when Bud approached her.

"Permission to hug the Colonel?"

"Permission granted," Mac said and hugged him.

Sturgis smiled as he too stole a hug. "It's been an honor, Mac."

"Right back at you." Mac looked at Coates. "Good luck Jennifer."

Jen smiled. "Thank you, ma'am." They hugged.

"If you change your mind about London, Harm has a place waiting for you." Mac said when she released the younger woman.

"I appreciate that, and I will definitely think about it."

"That goes for you too, Bud."

Bud smiled. "It's tempting."

Mac said her final goodbyes and left JAG. She felt light and energetic as she started the car and drove off. It was time to write a new chapter in the book that was her life.

Later that night, Harm's apartment

Harm stretched lazily and pulled Mac closer. It had been a passionate hello at the airport a few hours earlier, then they had composed themselves and visited with Mattie.

Later in his apartment they had barely closed the door before the passion took over.

"We really should get some sleep. We have to get up in seven hours and ten seconds."

Harm let out a groan. "I have to figure out a way to throw off that internal clock of yours."

"Well, you kind of did a little while ago," she admitted with a small laugh.

"Really?" he looked into her eyes. "Does sex always throw you off?"

"Nope, only with you." She kissed him and tried to get out of bed, but he was holding her back.

"You're just saying that," he accused with a slight eyeroll.

She relaxed back into his arms. "I swear, it has never happened before. Not even when I was shot in the thigh all those years ago, and was under general anesthesia. Not the last time either when they removed the scar tissue due to my endometrioses. Daylight savings makes me think twice though."

"How long does it take for you to set the time again?" he wondered.

"Not log. A minute maybe"

He looked thoughtful. "I really have to work harder the next time then, and maybe throw you off a while longer."

She laughed softly and kissed him, then moved out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she got into bed with him she noticed that he looked thoughtful. "Are you thinking about how to throw my clock off?"

He smiled. "Just thinking that tomorrow when we go to bed it'll be as Mr. and Mrs. Rabb." He turned on his side and looked into her eyes. "Hey, Mac."

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"I know there's a lot to talk about for us. About the past, I mean, but do you think we can leave it all in the past and just focus on the future? Because I know that I love you, and I know that I can't live without having you in my life, and I would really like us to grow old together." He caressed her face softly. "And I know I haven't been the best at expressing feelings in the past, but I would really like to do better with you."

"I'm in this for the long haul, Harm. The past will always be a part of who we are, but I don't want to dwell on it. You are my best friend, and I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him. When the kiss ended, she let him wrap his arms around her and she smiled when he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Sarah."


	2. Chapter 2

June 2005

The first week in London had been spent looking at housing for them, and to make sure they had the perfect medical team for Mattie. The latter being mostly Mac's responsibility while Harm worked. In between Harm's work and looking for housing they found the time to get to know each other as husband and wife. They had been friends for nine years, travelled together, worked together and spent time together as partners and friends, but they had never lived together before. It was a totally new territory for them both.

As the week ended they had found the perfect housing. The apartment Harm had been living in since he arrived in London wasn't a home, it was more of a storage place. He hadn't bothered unpacking much, and when Mac's things had arrived he had just made the movers place it in the spare bedroom.

When Harm came into the apartment Friday after work he found Mac in the kitchen listening to music and cooking dinner. She didn't hear him enter so she didn't notice when he leaned on the doorframe and watched her, thinking that now he had the perfect view.

He was surprised when she stopped chopping carrots abruptly and turned. "You're home!"

"How did you know? That music is so loud…" he lowered his voice when she turned down the volume. "…there's no way you heard me come."

She smiled cleverly. "I always know where you are."

He laughed softly, remembering his words years ago, when they had arrived home after separate assignments on submarines. "What are you making?" he walked into the room and greeted her with a soft kiss. He stopped and looked at her funny, getting the most amazing feeling inside.

"What?" she questioned and studied him suspiciously.

He smiled. "I just had this really wonderful moment right now, kissing you hello. I'm really, very, happy. Why didn't we do this years ago?"

Her faced cracked into a big smile. "Because we were too busy arguing."

He laughed softly. "How was your day?"

"It was productive." She started chopping carrots again. "We're moving into the new house next week. I talked to some people, made the best arguments of my life and voila, we can move sooner than planned. And I met with Mattie's Doctors and therapists, and they are ready to start up whenever she arrives. Her stateside Doctor thinks she's ready to travel in two weeks' time."

"Wow, you've been busy," Harm couldn't help to be impressed. He knew Mac was resourceful, but in the week she'd been in London she'd been like a tornado. He was wondering if jetlag had the opposite effect on her.

"I just like to get organized," she said with a shrug.

"Well. I'm impressed. Do you need me for something or should I just sit by and watch as you take over the world?" he asked teasingly.

"I have a few things for you to do," she said as she put the carrots into the boiling water. "Change your clothes, set the table and maybe later you ca give me a massage…"

"Absolutely," he leaned in and kissed her. "You are amazing."

"Not really," she smiled sweetly. "Just happy."

He kissed her again, then he went to change. While he was in their bedroom changing, he started thinking about something that had been on his mind ever since they said I do one week ago. A honeymoon. Everything had happened so fast, and were still happening fast, so he hadn't arranged anything special for her. He knew there wouldn't be time to take her away right now, he had a new command, and there was so much to do with the new house and preparing for Mattie to join them.

"Babe?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't we agree on no cute names?" she wondered as she steered the sauce and moved the carrots away from the stove before the water boiled over.

He smiled. "No, you said no cute names, I never agreed."

"Babe, is a big no. Baby, is a big no. Love, is a big big nono," she said and smiled when his face cracked into a horrified look. "And no trips down memory lane what Mic is concerned."

He offered an amused look as he found plates from the closet. "I will definitely never call you love," he promised.

"Good. And you don't have to start calling me, Sarah, you know," she said as she walked over to the table with the chicken.

"Well I do sometimes, but you've always been Mac to me. I'll just save Sarah for special times," he said and put knives and forks on the table.

She smiled. "So, what did you want to say?"

He looked confused.

"When you walked in here, calling me babe?" she clarified.

"Ah, yes. Things have been moving pretty fast, and it won't exactly calm down the next few weeks, so a honeymoon is out of the question right now," he hesitated. "I would want to do something special for you though."

"It's no problem, Harm," she reassured.

"You gave up your career to marry me, and moving to London, helping me with Mattie, again," he took her hand. "The least I should do is make sure you get a real honeymoon."

"Harm, I did it because I love you, and because you mean more to me than a career. You're my family, and now Mattie is too. We don't need a honeymoon," she leaned in and kissed him. "That's all I need."

"A kiss?" he questioned.

"A kiss, a hug, knowing that we'll always be together, no matter what," she clarified and kissed him again. "And sometimes I will want to kill you, but even then, I love you."

He smiled. "I'll do my best to make sure I keep the things that would make you want to kill me to a minimum. And I will kiss you a lot, hug you, and we'll be together no matter what. That's an easy promise to make."

She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and smiled, before pulling her in for a hug. "This is nice. I like being married to you."

She relaxed into his arms. "I like being married to you too."

One week later Harm found Mac in their new bedroom looking thoughtfully at the dresser he'd helped her carry up earlier in the day before he went to work.

"Please tell me you haven't been staring at that dresser all day?"

She turned with a sweet smile. "Nope, just the last thirty-nine seconds."

He laughed and walked over to her and kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"We have a bed," he said and looked surprised.

"I might have given the seller a hard time about not being able to deliver it until after the weekend," she admitted.

"You gave him a little Marine speech, did you?" he said with laughter.

"Something like that, yes," she looked around. "I'm glad we decided on new furniture for the bedroom. It makes it more ours."

"It looks great," he agreed and pulled her close. "Are we sleeping here tonight?"

She smiled cleverly. "I was thinking about it. It's almost done, so… What do you think?"

He leaned in and kissed her, letting his hands find its way inside her shirt. She didn't use much time catching on, and soon they were in bed, where they often ended up. They had been married for two weeks the next day, and when they weren't moving, talking to Mattie, or he was at work, they were inseparable. Harm knew that making up for nine years in the first weeks they were married wouldn't be possible, but it didn't mean that they wouldn't try.

The next day was spent in the house, Mac had wanted to get started on Mattie's room, so Harm offered to unpack the living room while she made sure Mattie's room was ready for when the girl would join them in a week. They had been in daily contact with Mattie and her Doctor, tracking all her progress as good as they could from so far away. Jennifer Coates visited Mattie every day, and she would report back to Harm and Mac about the progress. It was amazing how fast the girl was recovering. The surgery had been necessary to make sure she wouldn't damage her spine while she was working her way through physiotherapy. As soon as Mattie was cleared to start working with the physiotherapist after her surgery, she was progressing very fast. She was walking on her own, the only thing leading anyone on to her accident was the use of her left hand. The Doctor was worried that Mattie was overdoing it, the physiotherapist unable to hold the girl back. It had resulted in a fall, which thankfully hadn't hurt Mattie. It had however scared her enough that she started listening to the team around her.

"I'm fine, Harm. They won't let me work out until sometime next week, because I've been overdoing it. I just want to be normal again."

"Mattie, that fall this week could have damaged everything you've worked so hard to accomplish. I talked to your Doctor, and we agreed that if you don't start listening, you have to postpone your travel," Harm warned her.

"I know, we talked about it, and I will be a good girl," Mattie said with badly hidden frustration.

"Mac's working on your room now," Harm said to try and steer the conversation to something joy able. "You can change it if you don't like it, but we figured that arriving to a finished room would be better than just a bunch of boxes."

"That sounds really great Harm." Mattie got quiet.

"Mattie?"

"I hope I'm not messing up yours and Mac's new life together," Mattie finally said.

"Mattie, don't you ever think that. We've talked about this, and you know how much we're looking forward to having you here with us," Harm said just as Mac walked into the living room.

"That was before you had spent two weeks alone. Maybe you feel like I'll be in the way now," Mattie pointed out.

"You won't be in the way," Harm reassured.

Mac took his hand. "Tell her that her room is ready for her, and so are we."

"Mac says…."

"I heard her," Mattie said. "I can't wait until next weekend."

"We're looking forward to it too. We'll be at the hospital sometime Friday around 1700, then the plane back leaves Saturday at 1200."

"Are you sure you want to spend that much time in the air just to pick me up? I'm sure I can manage on my own," Mattie said.

"We're coming," Harm said firmly.

"Okay, well Jenn's here now, let's talk later or something. Tell Mac… Tell her thanks, and that she's a little bit crazy for taking me on like this."

Harm laughed. "I'll tell her. Bye Mattie."

Harm put the phone away and turned to Mac. "Mattie said…"

"I heard it," she said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed her. "You really are crazy."

"Crazy about you," she said and kissed him again, letting her arms find their way around his neck. She was unbelievably happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mattie's first week in London had gone by very fast. She had been overwhelmed by the way her room had been prepared for her. When she noticed the welcome home gift on her desk, a brand-new laptop, she didn't know what to say. She had mentioned to Mac that her computer didn't work properly anymore and she needed someone to look at it whenever she got out of the hospital. Her computer was old and had probably done what it could.

Her room was perfectly furnished, her clothes hung up and folded, her books on shelves, her pictures hung perfectly on the wall. It was like she had lived there all along, like she belonged.

During the first week Harm and Mac had taken her to meet her new Doctors and therapists, and they had together made plans for her continuing recovery. Mattie was pleased, they all seemed nice and seemed truly concerned with her recovery. She specially liked her physiotherapist, a young woman who always talked to her, not about her.

Harm and Mac had found a balance between their newlywed's moments and spending time with Mattie, which seemed to work out for all of them. Harm noticed that Mattie had taken a liking to Mac, not surprising he thought.

Harm was slowly finding his place in his new command, although he truly missed both Coates and Bud. His XO was good at his job, but he didn't seem to like the way his new commanding officer ran things, and made small comments about how they used to do it under Captain Garrison, the former Force Judge Advocate, Europe. Harm had it in the back of his mind that maybe a replacement would be a smart idea.

During their fourth week as a married couple, Harm noticed some changes in Mac. She had turned a little quieter, and pale, and she didn't seem so interested in engaging in anything physical with him. He noticed tampons in their bathroom and he knew she had had her period. He hadn't really thought about that part, of course he knew that women had their periods, but he had never thought of Mac having them before. It had never been part of their relationship before they married, since they had never been living together or even been a couple.

"Hey Mac, are you okay? Any pain?" he asked when he joined her on the couch after a lazy Saturday breakfast.

"Just uncomfortable," she said with a shrug without taking her eyes off the book she was reading. "It'll get better in a day or two."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," he said and remembered that Renee had to take painkillers when she had her period. "Don't you take painkillers if your period is painful?"

"No, I never use painkillers," she said and patted his knee. "Don't worry, I'm a marine, I can take a little pain. I've lived with this since I was fourteen, so…"

He nodded and leaned back on the couch. "I never thought about this part with you. What do you do when you're in the middle of the Afghan desert and you get your period?"

"I'm always prepared," she said and looked at him funny. "Seriously, did it just occur to you that I'm a girl?"

He laughed. "Oh, I've noticed, believe me. Just learning that there's more sides to you than my partner and best friend, that's all. For example, I never knew that you baked."

"I've offered you cookies when you've been over," she pointed out.

"I never knew you baked them," he reasoned. "And last week you baked bread. I never knew that you could bake bread. That's something my grandma does."

Mac laughed softly. "It's healthier than what you buy. I know I'm into junk food, but I eat a lot of healthy stuff most of the time. I can cook, you know."

"I know. Well, I know now. I always figured you were one of those modern women, not the housewife type," he said and caressed her cheek.

"Will you get bored when you've figured out all my secrets?" she wondered.

"Bored? No way. I'm kind of relieved. I mean, marrying you could easily have ended with me tagging along on dangerous missions on the weekends," he teased.

"Look who's talking," she said and rolled her eyes.

He laughed and leaned in and kissed her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Just read," she said and offered an amused look. "I'm actually very boring, Harm. When I'm not off battling the many law books, or going with you on dangerous missions," she added with a small laughter. "I actually read a lot, or work out. I clean dinosaur bones, go to museums, or watch documentaries."

"I knew that about you. You love World War Two documentaries, and of course dinosaur documentaries. You've made me watch some with you over the years," he reminded her.

"We have the World War Two documentaries in common," she said and reached for his hand. "I prefer quiet nights at home over fancy dinners out. Although, I do love to dress up every now and then. My previous men have been disappointed when they found out that I walk around in old sweats and PJ's when I'm home, and that I don't sleep in sexy nightgowns."

"Come on, who doesn't love you in your PJ's?" Harm wondered. "That's my favorite look on you."

"You're kidding?" she nudged his shoulder.

"I'm not. You're beautiful when you relax at home in your PJ's, no make-up on, shoulders down and always eager to watch some silly movie that no one cares to watch and fall asleep right in the middle. I love our movie nights."

She leaned in and kissed him. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get me wrong, I love it when you wear sexy underwear too," he said teasingly.

Mac nodded. "I'll make sure I wear something sexy every now and then too," she promised.

"You could wear nothing," he suggested.

She laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

He sobered up and looked into her eyes. "I love you too."

Monday morning after kissing Harm goodbye, Mac found Mattie still in her room trying to figure out what to wear for her therapy session. Mac saw that Mattie was struggling with something, but it wasn't the clothes that really was bothering her.

"Is everything okay Mattie?"

Mattie hesitated as she reached for sweatpants and a t-shirt. "It's been so nice being out of the hospital and in a real home again."

"Are you dreading going back?" Mac wondered and stepped fully into the room.

Mattie nodded. "I guess I am. I know I have to, but I'm just so sick of Doctor's."

"I can understand that, but this time it's just for an hour and we'll go straight home again. No Doctor's, just you and your physiotherapist. I promise you, you'll feel like a normal teenager again pretty soon," Mac promised.

Mattie smiled. "You're right," then she looked thoughtful again. "Mac, did Harm seem worried this morning?"

"He's feeling a little bad about going to work instead of being with you for your appointment. It's a little hard for him to let me take the responsibility of going with you. He's a pilot, he likes to be in control," Mac said and smiled.

"Doesn't this feel like a setback for you? I mean, you're a respected lawyer and Marine, and now you're stuck with taking me back and forth between the rehab center and home. Won't you be bored?" Mattie wondered.

"I feel like this is important. It's not like I'm walking around feeling like I should be somewhere else, I'm very happy being right here with you and Harm. It was my decision to leave my career and follow Harm here, no one forced me," Mac said and hesitated. "I grew up with an alcoholic and abusive father, my Mom ran off and left me with him after she'd had enough of his abuse. He never hit me, but he was verbally abusive. I started drinking too, and I turned into an alcoholic myself. I married too young with a pretty bad guy, thinking he was my ticket out of there. Then he went to prison, and I almost died in the same car accident that killed my friend. My Uncle cleaned me up, I went to boot camp, and the Marines became my home. I worked hard, I earned my way, made mistakes, worked harder the next time, and I've been proud to get to where I am. But through all my accomplishments, I missed one thing. I missed having a family, someone to love and who loved me back. The closest thing to a stable family I've had is Harm, and Bud and Harriet, the Admiral, Jennifer and Sturgis of course, but Harm has been my only constant and most trusted friend. I fell in love with him, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. You have become a part of his family, and now we are a family. It's all I've ever truly wanted."

Mattie had listened with a serious expression on her face. "Wow, I didn't know all that about your past. Now I understand how you could talk to my Dad and make him step aside so that I could be with Harm."

Mac smiled. "I did that for Harm too, Mattie. He needed you just as much as you needed him."

Mattie returned the smile. "I'm lucky to have him. And you."

"And we are lucky to have you. You better hurry up. We have sixteen minutes and ten seconds before we need to be out the door," Mac said.

Mattie looked confused. "How do you do that?"

"I have great timing," Mac said cleverly and left the girl to change out of her PJs.

Later that night Harm found Mac in the kitchen preparing that night's dinner.

"Hi beautiful," he said and walked over and kissed her. "That was the best part of my day. Well, that and the kiss we shared this morning."

She smiled. "That bad a day huh?"

"Just long, and I'm having trouble with Commander Blix. It's going to be hard for me keeping him on my staff. I want to give him a chance, but the chemistry is just wrong," Harm said thoughtfully.

"You need to talk Bud into joining you here, Harm," Mac said as she had so many times before.

Harm let out a sigh. "He's got Harriet holding the rains."

"She's protecting her husband, thinking that it's safer to stay where he is. She's holding him back, but she does it out of love."

"I know, and I respect their decision. This could be his chance to reach full commander, but…." Harm let out another sigh. "It's no point asking him again. Harriet made up his mind for him."

Mac shook her head with amusement. "Is that how you see marriage?"

Harm laughed softly. "Well, their marriage anyway. How did it go today with Mattie?"

"It went great. She's making progress, but Lisa is really good for her, making her understand how important it is to hurry slowly. They are a great team, and we should be happy that Lisa is Mattie's physiotherapist." Mac smiled and hugged Harm close. "And you need to trust that I can handle this."

"I trust you completely, but it's not fair that you carry the full burden. You've arranged everything by yourself, from the house, to Mattie's move, and now you take care of the house and me, and Mattie. I just worry that you don't focus enough on you. That you'll be bored and regret everything."

Mac pulled him in for a long, heated kiss, leaving Harm breathless and very aroused when it ended. "Wow, what was that for?"

"For being you. For worrying about how I feel. But please, don't think that I'm not in this for selfish reasons too, because what I gain by being here is so much more than wat I give. I have you, I have a family, and that is all I've ever wanted."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You are amazing."

"I'm happy, is what I am," she said and wiggled her eyes "And later, tonight, I'll show you how much I love being here with you."

He forgot how to speak, for a second. "I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Harm and Mac's house, London

August 2005

Mac stretched lazily when her husband's alarm went off. Her husband. The newness of the title still made her smile as she reached around him and turned the alarm off. She felt his arms go around her and pull her close.

"Sorry, I forgot that I don't have to get up," he said and nuzzled her cheek.

"No problem," she said as she moved her hands down his back. "We could get up and go for a run?" she suggested.

He responded by starting to kiss down her neck, placing his hands more strategically on her body.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Or we could exercise right here."

"You're starting to read my mind," he said and kissed her deeply.

He was still getting used to being able to kiss and touch her whenever he wanted to. Mrs. Harmon Rabb. He couldn't get enough of her. They were good together, in more ways than one. The crazy idea to flip a coin to see who would follow who had placed them in London, he was the Force Judge Advocate Europe, while she was on inactive reserves. It hadn't felt completely right to him, but she had assured him time and time again that she was perfectly happy. She wanted to try and conceive and being in a stressful command wasn't suitable under the circumstances. And besides, she had told him after one of their intense physical unions, she would hate to be in San Diego and him in London and miss all the great sex. He had laughed and asked if that was all she needed him for? He had gotten a sweet kiss in return, and her words; "I need you for everything."

"That was a great way to start the day," she said as they calmed down after their morning activity.

"I'll never get enough," he said and started kissing down her neck. "Ever."

She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a loud moan as he kissed down her chest. He was a great lover, so unselfish and passionate. More importantly, he was a great husband. She loved every minute she got to spend with him.

It was past ten when they finally made it down for breakfast. Mattie was already seated by the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning," Harm said as he joined her by the table.

"Morning. When did you get up?" Mac asked.

"Not that long ago. Who's taking me to physiotherapy today?" Mattie wondered.

"We both are," Harm said.

Mac joined them by the table after arranging coffee for herself and her husband. "We want to talk to Dr. Snowden about your time off."

"I can't wait to go back to the states. Not that I don't love it here, but it'll be nice to see my friends again," she said happily.

"Mom and Frank rented a big vacation house for us, with a pool. They are really looking forward to seeing us," Harm said.

"Harriet is ecstatic," Mac said and smiled. "It'll be great seeing them again, and the kids. I guess the twins have grown."

"And Grams are really looking forward to seeing us. It's been too long since I visited the farm," Harm said longingly. "And she's really looking forward to seeing you both again."

Harm had brought Mattie to the farm on weekends while she lived with him in D.C. Mac and his grandma hadn't met more than a few times over the years, and only once after they became husband and wife.

"It'll be a hectic week," Mac said and looked at Mattie. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'm sure. I emailed my Dad and let him know I'd be in town. He wants to see me," Mattie said hesitantly.

"I talked to your Dad yesterday, and we agreed to take you to see him if you wanted to. I have to check on Sarah anyway, make sure she's stored properly, and we'll drop by your Dad then. If you want to?" Harm said.

"I think I do," Mattie said.

"We better have breakfast and get going. I'm not completely done packing," Mac said.

"I have to stop by the office after your therapy session, make sure Commander Richard's has it all under control while I'm on leave. I'm sure Petty Officer Larsen will be on top of things," Harm said with badly hidden worry.

"You have to learn to trust your people, Harm. You can't do everything yourself," Mac said with warning.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said and flashed her a big smile. "I'm on vacation."

"Good," she said and smiled back.

Mattie laughed quietly.

"What?" Harm asked.

"It's just something Hanna said," Mattie shrugged. "Nothing."

Harm raised his eyes. "What did my Petty Officer say?"

"Just that she would be surprised if you could relax while on vacation," Mattie said.

"I can relax," Harm argued and looked between both his girls. "I can."

Mac shook her head in amusement. "Sure you can."

"Okay, enough with the teasing," he said and rose. "Who wants pancakes?"

"I do," both Mattie and Mac said in unison.

Harm shook his head in defeat. "I feel really ganged up on."

Both Mattie and Mac laughed.

The week flew by in a hurry. They had spent time with Bud and Harriet and the kids, visited Grams, seen Mattie's father and spent time with Trish and Frank. Mac really felt welcome into the family. On their last night there Trish arranged a fabulous dinner for the family. They were all to leave the next day, Trish and Frank back to San Diego, and Harm, Mac and Mattie back to London.

"This is great Trish," Mac said when dessert arrived. "You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"No trouble at all," Trish reassured. "It's not often I get to spoil my son and his family."

"You're welcome to visit us any time," Harm assured her.

"And we will," Trish said and smiled. "I forgot to ask you Mac, what is your plan now? You must be bored now that you're not in uniform anymore?"

"I'll be teaching a class at the university this fall. It's only two days a week, but I'm looking forward to that. I haven't been eager to rush into anything, it's nice to have the time to get to know Mattie better. We're exploring London together."

"Mac is the born explorer," Mattie smiled. "She found this amazing little bookstore where we go all the time. They have all these great old books."

"I love that place. And the cheese cake at the café next door," Mac added.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun," Trish said.

"Absolutely," Mattie said happily. Mattie was getting used to having a mother figure in her life. She looked up to Mac, and was so happy that Harm and her finally had tied the knot.

"We also work hard with Mattie's recovery. Mattie have been doing great," Mac continued.

"Absolutely," Harm agreed.

"Well I do have the best support system a girl can have," Mattie said and hesitated. "It's not all newlyweds who would take on a burden like that."

"It's no burden, Mattie. We're family, and that's what families do for each other," Mac said and took Harm's hand.

"Mac's right," Harm said lovingly. "We're all in this together."

"And we are here too. Whatever you need Mattie," Frank said.

"Thank you," Mattie said sincerely.

They finished dinner, then Mac insisted on helping Trish clean up. The week had truly been amazing, Trish and Frank seemed so happy to have them there with them.

"This sure is nice," Trish said as they sat by the counter enjoying coffee. "My son seems so happy. For the first time in his life, I think he really is. It's been hard to watch how he never let anyone completely into his life. Losing his father so young really scarred him."

"It did," Mac agreed.

"I'm glad he found out what happened to his father. It was important to him," Trish continued.

"Yeah, he needed that," Mac said as she sipped her coffee. "He's such a good man. You've done a great job raising him."

"Thank you. It wasn't easy. We've had our share of mother/son battles," Trish laughed softly. "Introducing Frank was not easy; I can tell you that."

"He didn't like a new man in your life?" Mac said and smiled as she pictured Harm as a child.

"Not at all. I think he was disappointed in me for moving on," Trish said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure that he has ever truly forgiven me."

"He did," Mac assured her.

"I hope so," Trish said.

"I think that finding out that his father moved on too might have helped him. He was so worried about telling you," Mac said.

"I know he was. I was never angry about that. I was just relieved that we found out what happened," Trish said and smiled. "That was the worst part, not knowing."

"I don't know how I would react if I was in a situation like that. Losing someone is hard enough, but not knowing what happened that's even worse," Mac said thoughtfully.

"It does something to a person. Eventually I couldn't stop living, Frank was at the right place at the wrong time, but he was everything I had ever wanted. It wasn't planned to be a military wife, I always had ambitions of my own. My father raised me like that. He was so disappointed when I brought a military man home," Trish remembered. "But I was in love. I guess when I learned that Harmon was MIA I went straight into survival mode. How to raise Harm by myself, how to provide for us. It wasn't easy. Frank and I were just friends at first, he helped me realize that I could follow my dream of having a gallery. Between his support and my father's money I made my dream come through. I always loved art, and I studied it in college. Running my own business gave me the strength I needed."

"We all have to find what give us the strength and help us through the bad times. For me it has been putting on my uniform every day," Mac admitted.

"And now?" Trish asked.

Mac smiled. "Your son gives me strength. I could have stayed in the service; he would have totally supported that. But I've always wanted a family, and it might not be easy for us, but I'd like to try to have a baby. Being in a stressful command just wasn't as appealing as having a family. I have endometriosis," she admitted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Trish said.

"Thank you. I found out about a year ago. I told Harm right away, and he was there for me. I pushed him away, until we got our new orders and I faced the fact that we'd be so far apart. I know he wants kids and I just hope we can find a way to have a baby together."

"I hope so too," Trish said. "But if you don't you're still going to be okay. Frank can't have children, and I know he has felt bad about that, but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted him. And I know that's how my son feels about you."

"Thank you, Trish. I really appreciate you telling me this," Mac said sincerely.

"And I appreciate you telling me about your condition," Trish said and smiled. "I'm so glad Harm finally came to his senses and married you."

"Me too," Mac said, and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?"

They both sobered up and focused on Harm. "Nothing," Mac said sweetly.

He didn't believe her, but decided to let them have their secrets. "Mattie just turned in, she was pretty tired. I was going to go for a walk. Care to join me?"

Mac stood. "That sounds good. Thank you so much for dinner Trish, and for this week."

"I'm the one who is thankful. It's not often I get to spoil my son," Trish said and gave her son a teasing look.

"It's not good parenting to spoil your children. Or so I've heard," Harm said as he took Mac's hand.

"You two have a nice walk," Trish said as she walked past them. "I have a book to finish."

Mac turned to her husband and kissed him sweetly. "Let's go."

Harm smiled warmly, but held her close, not ready to let go just yet. "Soon," he said and kissed her again, before hugging her close. "This is nice."

"It is nice," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm going to get better at taking time off. It's beginning to appeal to me."

Mac lifted her head to look at him. "I'm beginning to see that there's more to life than work," she agreed.

"A lot more. And I've been thinking about what's next for us," he said thoughtfully. "We should make an appointment with a specialist, to see what our options are in terms of conceiving. I know it's important to you."

"Is it important to you?" she wondered.

"Of course, I want a baby with you. But if we can't, this is enough for me. I think adoption is an alternative though, but I know how much it would mean for you to carry a child, and I want to do what I can to fulfill your dream."

"I really love you," she said and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too," he said once the kiss ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm whistled as he stepped out of the shower. He was in a great mood after an amazing weekend. He had taken Friday off and taken Mac away for a romantic weekend alone in Oxford. They had talked about exploring England while he was stationed there, and Oxford seemed like a good start. Mac hadn't been feeling well for most of their trip, but that hadn't put a hamper in their stay. She had taken naps in-between, and reassured him every time he worried that she was just tired because she'd been working so hard preparing for the semester to start, and she hadn't been sleeping very well because she had been nervous about lecturing.

He smiled when she walked into the bathroom. "You look a little pale," he noticed.

"I'm really nervous," she admitted.

"Come on, you've lectured before," he smiled reassuringly. "You'll be great. The girls will want to be you, the boys will want to... well, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Harm…" she warned.

He laughed. "Hey, if I had a teacher looking like you in law school, I'd be paying more attention."

She laughed and leaned in and kissed him. "Really?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh yeah," he said and started kissing down her neck.

She lost herself in his touch until she remembered that they didn't have time for this. "We'll be late," she pushed him away.

"Fine," he reluctantly finished drying. "When was our appointment tomorrow?"

"Ah, 0930," she said as she dropped her robe and stepped into the shower. "Is it okay for you to take the morning off?"

"Absolutely. This is important," he said and stopped to study how her shampoo ran down her shoulders, between her breasts. "This is very distracting."

She smiled and pulled the curtain closed. "Does this help?"

"It helps, but it's not very nice of you," he complained and smiled when he heard her laughter.

Three days later Harm woke up alone in bed. He had been dreaming and he woke up with a bang, looking around disoriented. He took a deep breath and looked at the watch on his bedside table. 0322. Where was his wife?

He found her downstairs on the couch, a law book open in front of her, scribbling notes on a pad.

She looked up and smiled. "Sorry, couldn't sleep."

He sat down on the couch. "Preparing next week's lectures?"

"Yeah," she put the pen down and reached for his hand. "Why are you up?"

"I had a weird dream, then I noticed that you were gone so I came looking," he pulled her close. "Insomnia?"

She relaxed into his arms. "Nah, I haven't really had any insomnia since I started sharing a bed with you."

"Good to hear," he kissed her softly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope, but I took a nap earlier today, and now I feel rested," she said and smiled.

He put a hand on her still flat belly. "You need to take care of yourself now that you have junior growing in here."

"I'm taking care," she put a hand on top of his. "It's unbelievable that I'm pregnant. It's finally starting to sink in."

"Yeah, I literally had to lift my jaw off the floor when the Doctor said that you were already pregnant," he said and laughed softly. "You know, I have excellent aim."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply. "Let's go to bed. You need your beauty sleep, or you'll fall asleep during staff call tomorrow morning." She stood and tugged his hand. "Come on, sailor."

He stood and followed her upstairs. They snuggled into bed and he kissed her softly. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night."

Harm had to admit that he did love his new responsibility. He had been having doubts about whether he'd be a good leader. Not that he didn't get along with people, he usually did, but he had always been hard to work with because he liked to take matters into his own hands, went out on a limb without consulting anyone, and it had worked out because he had usually solved the cases he worked on. In the past Mac had been the only one to put up with him, his other partner's had requested other assignments after a short while working with him.

To his surprise leading others came naturally to him. After having Mac remind him that he had to trust his people, he had relaxed and did just that. He'd come up with suggestions, and lead them in the right directions, but he let them do the hard work themselves. The bureaucratic parts of what he did had always been his enemy, he'd done it because he had to, but never liked it. Now he had decided that it was time to grow up. He had a wife and a family to support, and he'd feel like a failure if he didn't do a good job as Force Judge Advocate, so he did attack the bureaucratic parts the same way he'd done investigations in the past, with great energy and will to get the job done. Harmon Rabb Junior was growing up.

"Hi,"

He looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway to his office with a sweet smile on her face. "Mac?" he stood to greet her.

"I thought I'd take you to lunch," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"Are you done feeling nauseous?" he asked with worry.

"I am. After 1000 I start to feel human again. The first part of my lecture today I had to really concentrate to get through, but past 1000 and I was feeling perfectly fine again. It's weird," she said and smiled. "So, time for lunch?"

"For you, I always have time," he said and kissed her again. "By the way, you look snappy in that suit. Very Proffessory," he said and looked her up and down.

"Thank you. But I'm not sure that's even a word," she pointed out." In America I would actually be called a Professor, but in England that's a much higher title, so here I'm just a Reader or Senior Lecturer."

"Thank you for the lecture," he said and made a movement to the door. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," she said and took his hand.

"I'm going to lunch, Petty Officer," Harm said as he past his yeoman.

"Enjoy," Petty Officer Larsen said.

They left the historic building and found a restaurant nearby, one that Harm had gotten recommended from several people. After they had ordered Harm took Mac's hand in his.

"So, what do I owe this surprising visit?"

She smiled. "I missed you, and I wanted to spend time with you."

"Good to hear," he leaned in and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"The lecture went great, despite my nausea," she said with a smirk. "I really enjoy it, actually."

"You sound surprised," he said.

"No, not surprised, but I haven't really done this sort of thing before. Well, except from that time at the Naval Academy, and a few times during the annual JAG Conference. But this is different, being every week and in a different setting. And I have to assign an obligatory assignment for the semester, and prepare a final exam. It's challenging, but enjoyable."

"I'm really happy that you are happy. I have been a little worried that when you'd get over the initial getting together lovey dovey thing and realize that this old sailor isn't all that great, you'd regret leaving the Marines."

Mac laughed. "Not going to happen, because you are great, and the lovey dovey thing is kinda getting addictive," she kissed him again.

"I'm glad you say that, because now that we've made good on our baby-deal you're stuck with me," he warned.

"I thought when we said I do, we agreed to be stuck with each other," she ran her hand through his short hair.

"We did, and I plan to make sure we make good on the promise," he promised and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Harm and Mac's house, London

September 2005

Mac walked out of the bathroom, her eyes locked on the bed as she hurried towards it. She slumped down on it and crawled into a fetal position. She was planning on being there like that for another hour when she again would start to feel human again.

She felt a hand on her back, and soon a kiss on her forehead. "I wish I could change places with you."

"Like that could ever work," she said with a sigh. "The Force Judge Advocate in bed half the day, waiting to feel human again."

He shook his head in amusement. "I was trying to be romantic."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He moved his hand up and down her back. "You should talk to your Doctor; you weigh less now than before I knocked you up."

"I did, and she assures me that once I'm over the first trimester I'll be as big as a house," she said weakly as the tears ran down her cheek. "And just like that the waterworks starts."

"Are you okay, Mac?" Harm asked with great concern.

"It feels like someone took over my body and made me someone I'm not," she said and turned to him as she wiped her eyes.

Harm smiled and pulled her close. "Is the big bad Marine crying," he teased.

"I hate you," she said and hugged him close.

"No you don't, you love me. And you're pretty happy that I hit my target," he said sweetly.

"You kind of hit my target," she mumbled.

This made him laugh out loud. He really loved this woman. Without even trying they had made a baby. They had made the impossible possible.

"I wish I could stay here with you, but I have to get Mattie to school, and get some work done," he said and pulled away from her reluctantly.

"I'll be fine," she said and watched him get out of bed.

"Take care of yourself," he said and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that night he found Mac in the kitchen making dinner.

"Sorry I'm late," he walked over and wrapped her in an embrace. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she hugged him close. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," he said and kissed her softly. "Where's Mattie?"

"She met a girl when we were out sightseeing earlier, and I let her have dinner at their place tonight," Mac smiled when she saw Harm's worried face. "I talked to the girl's mother, they are Americans. Her husband is working at the U.S Embassy, with Public Affairs. They are our age. They have three children; Jane is the same age as Mattie, they go to school together. I figured it couldn't hurt that she gets to know people her own age."

Harm nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. She hasn't really found her place at school yet."

"Jane seems like a really nice girl, but her mother Kelly said that she's shy and don't get to know people very easily, so when she saw that Jane and Mattie hit it off she was very happy," Mac said as she turned off the stove. "Kelly invited us to dinner on Saturday, I accepted."

"Okay," Harm reached for her again and pulled her close.

"We have the house to ourselves for a few hours," Mac said as she started nibbling on his neck.

Harm moved a little away from her. "Let's have dinner."

Mac hesitated. "Harm, why are you like this? We haven't made love in weeks."

"I don't want to hurt the baby," he said.

"The Doctor said that sex is okay. You won't hurt the baby, Harm," Mac took his hand.

"I don't know," Harm said hesitantly.

"So you're going to not make love to your wife for nine months?" she wondered. "And then after the birth you'll have to wait at least six weeks."

"I'm just not so sure. You're not feeling well, and isn't it better to wait until after the first trimester before we engage in any physical activity?" he said and pulled her close.

"You really want to wait?" she asked.

"No, but it's not about what I want, it's about what's best for you and the baby," he said stubbornly.

"I want you," she said and put her face close to his. "You can be gentle. We'll take it slow," she kissed him lightly. "I can call my Doctor and have her tell you again that it's okay. I just want to be with my husband."

Harm pulled her in for a heated kiss. "God you're beautiful," he said between kisses.

Later Harm pulled Mac close after their union. "I love you," he said and kissed her.

"You have no idea," Mac said breathlessly between kisses.

"I do have an idea," he said as he ran his hand down her body. "God you're so beautiful."

"I'll be big as a house soon," Mac teased.

"You're going to be beautiful when it starts to show," he reassured and kissed her softly. "We should tell Mattie soon."

"I know. I just needed some time to get used to the idea before we told anyone," Mac said and hesitated. "And there's always a risk of miscarriage…"

"Hey, nothing is going to happen," he said and pulled her close. "This is faith. It was meant to be all along."

"You really believe that?" Mac asked.

"They gave you less than four percent chance of conceiving, Mac. And we beat the odds, on our own without any help. It's faith," he said again.

She put both her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and smiled before kissing her deeply.

The next morning Mac was surprised when she found her husband in the kitchen when she finally managed to get out of bed past ten. Morning sickness was really taking its toll on her, but finally she'd found a way to start the day without too much trouble. She had salty crackers by the bed which she carefully ate while she was still in bed, then she'd sleep for another hour and then she could get out of bed without throwing up. Her breakfast consisted of toast, nothing else until lunchtime when she could finally manage a real meal.

"What are you doing home?" she asked and kissed him.

"I decided to take the morning off. I took Mattie to school, then I had a long breakfast while I answered emails and made a few calls. I made you toast," he said and motioned for a plate on the table.

"That's so sweet," she said and smiled warmly as she joined him by the table. "Did Mattie get to school okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. She's really doing great," he said proudly. "She says that her hand is almost back to normal."

"Yeah, she told me too. And Doctor Snowden is very pleased," Mac said as she took a bite of the toast.

"Well, I better get going. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he started to stand. "After our physical activity I mean."

Mac smiled. "Harm, we were super careful." She reached for his hand and pulled on it until he bent down. "Don't worry so much."

He kissed her. "Sorry, but that won't happen. I always worry."

Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissed her again, then reluctantly left her.

That night during dinner Harm told Mattie that Mac and he had something to tell her. Mattie looked between their happy faces before she more or less yelled. "I knew it! You're pregnant!"

Mac was surprised. "How did you know?"

"You went from being a total morning person to not being a morning person," Mattie said.

"What do you think?" Harm asked.

"I think it's great," Mattie said happily. "I've always wanted a brother or sister."

Mac smiled. "I'm due at the end of May."

"It's so cool. Congratulations," Mattie said.

"Thank you," Mac said and took Harm's hand.

Harm smiled. "Just don't tell anyone about it yet. We want to wait."

"I won't tell," Mattie promised. "And I'll be super helpful. I can babysit."

They talked some more about the new addition to the family, before Mattie excused herself to do homework. Harm offered to clean the kitchen while Mac looked over her notes for tomorrows lecture at the University. Harm found her in their home office after he had finished in the kitchen. He sat down by his desk and started his computer. He tried to focus on his email corresponding, but got distracted by Mac's concentrated look. She was beautiful even when she didn't make an effort.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He rolled his chair over to her desk and leaned in and kissed her. "I like that I can kiss you whenever I want to."

"I like that too," she said and let her fingers trace his face. "We've come a long way you and me."

"The best parts are in front of us," he said and nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

November 2005

The warm air hit her as she opened the door to their house. She hurried to lock the cold wind out and slipped her shoes off. She had gotten a call from General Creswell before the weekend, ordering her to lend a hand at the Force Judge Advocate's office until a more permanent solution to the shortage of staff could be found. A high-profile case had landed on Harm's desk, his staff mostly young and inexperienced and Creswell didn't have the manpower to send one of his senior staff to help. Mac knew that Harm had been forced to send his XO away on an investigation, and Commander Barns, also his senior staff, had been on sick leave since his car accident two weeks ago. Mac knew that Harm had been frustrated with the situation, and he'd worked long hours himself too, as he had put it, to pick up the slack. He had been more than happy when Mac got her orders to return to active duty.

"Hi," Mac said when she found Mattie in the kitchen making dinner. "Something smells great."

"Just some chicken curry. I was in the mood for something spicy. Is that okay for the baby?"

"It's fine," Mac reassured.

"Good," she said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Happy that I'm past the first trimester and finally feel human again," she said with a small laughter. "Harm had to make a few phone calls, but he'll be home soon." She heard the front door open and shut. "I guess it went faster than expected."

"Hi," he said as he joined them in the kitchen. "Damn it's cold out there." He kissed Mac hello.

"I made chicken curry," Mattie said. "It'll be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Great Mattie. Thank you," Harm said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. The usual," she said.

"I'll go change," Mac said.

"Me too," Harm followed her. In their bedroom, he closed the door and wrapped her in an embrace. "I've wanted to do this all day," he said before kissing her deeply.

Soon their uniforms were two piles on the floor and they were making passionately love. "It's a good thing you didn't do that in the office," Mac said breathlessly as he pulled out of her and slumped down beside her.

"I've almost forgotten about good order and discipline several times today," he said as he pulled her close. "I've had fantasies about slowly removing that uniform off you."

"Really? For how long?" she asked teasingly as she started trailing kisses down his jaw.

"I'll plead the fifth on that one," he said and laughed when she tickled his sides. "We better hurry up and get dressed."

Mac smiled as she got out of bed and found her underwear. "We have two minutes and ten second, Captain."

Harm put on his boxers. "How do you do that?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to wonder about," she said teasingly.

Mattie put the food on the table just as they appeared in the kitchen.

"Just in time," she said.

"We have thirty-five seconds," Mac said as she sat down.

Mattie looked at her. "How do you do that?"

Mac offered a sweet smile. "This looks great Mattie. Thank you so much for making us dinner."

"No problem," Mattie said as she too sat down.

"How was it to be back, Mac?" Mattie asked.

"It was good. It's a great staff, a little young and inexperienced, but definitely a lot of potential there," Mac said and smiled. "Harm's doing a great job."

"Did you doubt that he would?" Mattie asked cleverly.

Mac laughed softly. "Not at all. Although, I thought he'd have more trouble delegating the good cases."

"I must say it's hard to watch other's do what I love. But don't count me out just yet. I'm still going to try cases every now and then," Harm said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Seriously, you're a born leader," Mac complimented.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Harm smiled warmly.

Force Judge Advocate's Office

The next day Petty Officer Larsen, Harm's yeoman, ran into Lieutenant James Smith in the break room. He was new. She noticed that he looked a little bothered.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" she offered.

"Actually, I could use some information," the Lieutenant said hesitantly. "I thought Captain Rabb was married?"

"He is," Larsen said as she sipped her coffee.

"You've worked with him for some time. Is he a typical womanizer?" Smith asked.

Larsen hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I accidentally walked in on him and Colonel Mackenzie in the library. They looked awfully close for two coworkers," Smith said with a slight blush.

Larsen laughed.

"What?" Smith asked.

"It's just that Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are married," Larsen said and looked surprised. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't," Smith let out a sigh.

"The Colonel usually uses both Mackenzie and Rabb as her last names, but when she's on duty she uses her maiden name for some reason," Larsen said and smiled.

"Well, that explains why they didn't look like they were caught doing something wrong. It was nothing improper really, especially if they are married," Smith said.

Larsen walked into Captain Rabb's office with some files he had requested. "As requested, sir."

"Thanks Larsen," Harm said. He looked questioningly at the Petty Officer when she didn't leave. "Anything else, Hanna?"

"Just that I saved you from a rumor as a womanizer today, sir," Hanna said and smiled when Harm wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Lieutenant Smith walked in on you and the Colonel in the library. He didn't know that you and the Colonel are married."

"Really? I guess I should watch the way I am around her. Honestly, I was just expressing concern because she looked a little pale, and I guess I stood a little close and had my hand on her belly," Harm said and smiled sheepishly. "Nervous expectant father."

Larsen smiled. "I love that you are expecting, sir. Fatherhood suits you."

"Thanks Hanna," Harm smiled as he stood. "I'll talk to the Lieutenant. Explain the circumstances."

"Yes, sir," Larsen smiled as she said it. "If you need anything else, I'll be by my desk."

Mac caught up with Lieutenant Smith in the library where he was seated by the conference table.

"Ma'am," he stood.

"At ease, Lieutenant. I was assigned as your second chair on the McCartney Court Martial," Mac said as she joined him by the conference table.

"Captain Rabb told me," Smith smiled hesitantly. "He thinks I'm too green, ma'am."

"How many cases have you tried?" Mac asked.

"This will be my fourth. The captain said that you are the best."

"I've been in the game for a while," Mac said with a shrug.

"Until you married and followed Captain Rabb to London," Smith stopped and hesitated. "Petty Officer Larsen said that you turned down your own command."

"The things we do for love," Mac said and smiled warmly. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Captain Rabb told me about the baby. Congratulation," Smith said sincerely.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Mac said and opened the file Harm had handed to her earlier. "Tell me your strategy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Smith said.

Friday night

After cleaning up the kitchen after dinner Harm found Mac on the couch half asleep. He smiled as he leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"Tired?"

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Yeah."

He lifted her feet and sat down, taking them into his lap. "You should take it easy this weekend."

"I will," she promised.

Harm smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Why?" Mac asked.

"It's just that you usually give me an annoyed look when I suggest that you take it easy, but ever since we found out about the baby you don't seem to mind," he explained.

"I like that you take care of me," she said and took his hand.

"Good," he stopped massaging her feet and lay down beside her, pulling her close. "You've been a great asset to the office this week Mac. I had forgotten how effective you are when there's chaos."

"It's been fun," Mac admitted. "I do miss it sometimes, you know."

"I know. You would have done a great job with the Joint Legal Service," Harm said.

Mac smiled. "Thank you. But I'm right where I want to be."

"Me too," he said and kissed her deeply.

They broke apart when a throat was being cleared. "We're leaving now," Mattie said.

Harm let Mac go. "Okay."

"Thanks for dinner," Anna, Mattie's friend said.

"Have fun," Mac said.

"You too," Mattie said with a teasing smile, making Harm blush.

"Don't talk to strangers, walk in bad neighborhoods or get into somebody's car," Harm said.

"I won't," Mattie said as she and Anna headed for the hallway.

"Now, where were we?" Harm asked as he lay down again. "Oh, I know."

Mac laughed softly as he started kissing her neck. "How about if we turn in early tonight?"

"Best offer I've gotten all day," he said as he stopped his assault on her neck and started to rise.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, Force Judge Advocates office

Mac knocked on Harm's office door, after making sure with his yeoman that he wasn't in a meeting. She waited for his; "Enter," before she opened the door.

"Reporting as ordered, sir," she said as she walked over to his desk and sat down.

"It's customary to stand at attention in front of an officer of higher rank, Colonel," he said teasingly.

"Sorry," she said, not at all meaning it. "So, I'm back from the University, what do you need me to do?"

He smiled. "How did the lecture go?"

"Well, after answering a gazillion questions about my military career, the lecture went great. My students haven't seen me in a uniform before, so it took a while before we actually started on today's topic," Mac explained with amusement.

"It's good seeing you back in uniform," Harm said.

"Hopefully I'll be back to being a civilian before I have to get a maternity uniform. My skirt is feeling a little tight," she admitted and looked curiously at the file he was holding. "Did you call me here to small talk, or do you have something for me to do?"

"I do, actually," he put the file on top of a huge pile. "These cases are up for review."

"No problem, I'll get right on it," she stood and reached for the pile.

"I can carry them for you," he said and started to stand.

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me, I can still carry a pile of files, thank you very much."

He sat back down, not daring to argue with her. "Yes, ma'am."

Mac took the pile to the library and sat down by the conference table. She had to admit that she loved being back in uniform again, even if she had to review cases. General Creswell had asked her about returning to full duty, before Mac had told him about the pregnancy and said that she had other priorities at the moment. And she did. She enjoyed her work at the university, but she was happy that it was only two days a week. She was enjoying taking it a little easy, and as her Doctor had reminded her, she wasn't a young expectant mother, and with her condition she wanted to follow her up closely, and she recommended taking it easy and avoid stress. Mac had no problem following those recommendations, willing to do whatever to make sure the pregnancy was risk free.

She was finished with the hellish first trimester, feeling energetic again. Her Doctor had been worried because she'd lost so much weight and had told her to eat healthy and make sure she considered what vitamins and minerals she needed for the baby's sake. Not that she needed to think about it because Harm told her all the time. He was so worried about her wellbeing, and it was nice, but also a little annoying.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, am I disturbing?" Lieutenant Smith said.

"No, come on in," Mac reassured.

"I just started reviewing this case, ma'am," he gave her a file. "The thing is, I'm not sure the convicted is guilty."

Mac opened the file. "Based on?"

"Lieutenant Coffin. Convicted of killing his wife. He was stationed at RAF Mildenhall. He's been in Leavenworth for five years now." Lieutenant Smith sat down while Mac read the file.

"She was found in bed by the Lieutenant when he came home from work, the gun found on the floor, the Lieutenant's and the victim's fingerprints on it…." Mac lifted her head to look at Smith. "So far I don't understand what's bothering you?"

"Keep reading," Smith said.

Mac did just that. "The Lieutenant left for work that morning, he came home later than usual, around 1900, and had been on base all day, although he left for an hour around lunch time."

"An hour," Smith said. "It's a very short time for him to be able to go home, shoot his wife and then be back at work. It would take him a little less then an hour to get home and back, giving him about five minutes to kill his wife and make it look like a suicide."

"Doesn't mean that he didn't," she said with doubt.

"His friends and colleagues testified that the victim had been depressed over a long period due to miscarriages, and eventually she couldn't have children. After that she didn't leave the house, she stopped talking to people, all classic signs of depression. She left a suicide note," he also pointed out.

"But they concluded with that she couldn't have written it herself because she was dyslectic," Mac wrinkled her forehead. "Interesting… The defense brought up that they didn't have anything to compare the note with because she only used her computer. There was something from when she was younger, but it didn't match. The defense argued that she wrote almost perfect on the computer, and that there was no proof that she hadn't written the note herself."

Smith sat up straighter. "So, you think I'm on to something?"

Mac hesitated. "The prosecution did bring up the Lieutenants temper, but the defense argued that he had never taken his frustration out on his wife. I think you should bring it to the Captain, ask if you could look into it."

Smith stood and took the file. "Thanks Colonel."

"Any time," she smiled. "Let me know what the Captain said."

"I will," Smith said and left in a hurry.

Two weeks later, Harm and Mac's house¨

Harm found Mac in the kitchen as he came home from work. She looked thoughtful as she steered the pasta sauce, and didn't notice his presence. She hadn't been in the office that day because she had tended to some personal business after her lecture and work at the university.

"Hi," he said.

She turned and smiled. "Hey, you're home."

He smiled and walked over to her. "Finally," he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was intended as a quick kiss hello, but she deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck, he had no problem with that. "That was some greeting," he said as the kiss ended. He rubbed his nose on hers and smiled.

She returned the smile. "I missed you today. My checkup went fine."

"I would have wanted to be there," he said and let out a sigh. "Damn meeting at the Embassy."

"No problem, you'll come next time. It was only a quick check up anyway. She just checked my blood pressure and drew some blood. I'm in great health," she reassured.

"Was she happy with your weight gain?" he wondered.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'll be as big as a house soon, don't you worry."

"A small, very pretty house," he said and kissed her quickly. "Where's Mattie?"

"In her room working on a English assignment," Mac let go of him and made sure the pasta sauce hadn't burned. "Why don't you go change, and let her know that dinner is served."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and turned to leave. "By the way," he turned back. "Lieutenant Smith proved that Lieutenant Coffin didn't kill his wife."

"He did?" Mac asked surprised.

"He sure did. You know that letter he got from Coffin's wife's sister? The analysis came through and the writing is a match," Harm said.

"But it could be argued that Coffin could have written it for her," Mac pointed out.

"His writing didn't match at all. Besides, they pulled DNA from the envelope, and it belonged to Mrs. Coffin, along with fingerprints from her sister and herself. One fingerprint came back positive on a guy from the postal service, who had a water tight alibi. The convening authority ruled that it was enough evidence for a retrial, so the Lieutenant are going to D.C to argue the case in court as Lieutenant Coffin's defense attorney."

"That's great," Mac smiled sadly. "Although, it breaks my heart that she killed herself. I can understand how down she must have been after what she'd been through, knowing that she'd never have a baby, but to kill herself…"

"She'd had a period of depression in her youth, that didn't come up at her trial. I guess the miscarriages just made the depression blossom again," Harm said and reached for Mac's hand. "But yeah, it's sad."

"I was thinking about how I reacted when the Doctor told me that I would never be able to have a baby, and it was sad, but I could never let it ruin my life. If anything happened to our baby, it would kill me, but I could never have done what she did," Mac tugged on Harm's hand and stepped into his embrace. "I love you."

Harm put his arms around her. "Everything will be okay with our baby, because it's faith. It was meant to be all along. I love you too."

Two weeks later

Harm looked at Mac's empty chair as he walked into the conference room, he wondered what was taking her so long.

"At ease," he said to the rest of his staff. The door to the conference room opened.

"It's not like the Marine's to be late," Harm commented before Mac could say anything.

"Sorry, sir, you squids must be rubbing off on me," Mac responded as she walked over to her seat. "That was General Creswell on the phone by the way. Since it's slowing down here this will be my last day."

"That's a shame, ma'am," Lieutenant Smith said. "It's been educational working with you."

There was a round of nods and agreements around the table.

"I appreciate that, but I think you guys have everything under control. It's been fun though," Mac said.

"Thank you for all your help, Mac," Harm said.

"Any time."

They continued the morning meeting, then Harm dismissed them. Mac was the only one not to rise and he leaned back in his chair and studied her. "Looking forward to taking it easy again?"

She smiled. "It was nice wearing the uniform again."

"It was nice seeing you in it again. And it was nice having you around," he admitted, feeling a dread wash over him. "I find that I miss working with you."

She nodded. "I miss working with you as well, but it's not like you won't see me."

He smiled. "That's true."

Mac stood and came to attention. "Sir." She smiled and turned to leave, but then she turned back to him. "And Captain, I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Oh, yes you will," he said as he stood and gathered his things.


	9. Chapter 9

December 2005

Harm woke up feeling like he was being watched. He stretched and opened his eyes looking into the big brown eyes of his wife. She smiled and reached out a hand and ran it through his hair.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he turned on his side and popped himself up on his elbow. "We're leaving today."

"It'll be fine, Harm. The Doctor said that travelling is no problem at this point in the pregnancy," she reminded him.

"It'll be stressful for you with all that's going on," he said with worry. "Are you sure about this, Mac? The chances are that we'll be travelling back to London with two more kids after the New Years?"

"We talked about this, Harm. We've been through it over and over again, we agreed and we have come too far to change our minds. We have a court date," she reminded him and continued running her hand through his hair softly.

He smiled and put his free hand on her now a little more rounded belly. "You do realize that we've only been married for six months, and we have one kid on the way, two who will most likely be ruled ours within the next two weeks, and Mattie of course."

"I know, it's a little crazy, but it's faith," she smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly. "We don't have to get up just yet," she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He kissed her again, deeply and pulled her down on the bed.

The next day

Ignoring jetlag, they got up on San Diego time and started the day. Trish and Frank had been so pleased to see them the previous day, and Trish informed them that Nathan and Claire still did very good at the home when she visited the previous day.

On the schedule today was a meeting with their case worker, whom they had talked with over the phone several times already. Since they had been through the process with Mattie, the case worker had been in contact with Harm's case worker back in D.C, and documentation on the process with Mattie had been shared with their new case worker. Documentation that was required for both Harm and Mac had been sent over to the case worker earlier, so the only thing to do was to meet in person, and to meet the children. The case worker would present her recommendations for the court, and a court date would be set.

Harm and Mac agreed that the meeting with their case worker had progressed very well, and they walked hand in hand into the group home where Nathan and Claire lived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, it's so nice to finally meet you. We've talked on the phone so often it feels like I already know you," Lisa Evens offered her hand to them both. She was the leader of the group home.

"Call us Harm and Sarah, please," Harm said.

"Congratulations on the baby. How is that going?" Lisa wondered.

"It's progressing very well," Mac said and put a hand on her belly. "We're really happy."

"I can imagine. And now you want to add two more to the family?" Lisa asked as they stopped by a door. "They are in here. Very sweet children. Sad, of course. The Grandmother have visited every day, and she's so sad that she won't be able to take care of them herself of course."

"We've talked with her," Harm said.

"She's very fond of you," Lisa said. "You knew their father?"

"We went to the Naval Academy together, and we stayed in touch. I've met the children a few times before."

"Your case worker seems to think that you are the perfect foster home for them. So does the Grandmother," Lisa said with a warm smile. "I hope the court agrees."

"We do to," Mac said and she and Harm shared a loving look.

Lisa made a movement to step inside the room. "Follow me."

The room they stepped into was a large room with several children in it, toys everywhere. Nathan was by a table with some Legos, while Claire was playing with the dolls together with another girl.

"Nathan, Claire, will you guys come here for a moment?" Lisa asked them.

They both looked up, left their toys and walked over. "Hi, Harm."

Harm crouched down and offered his hand to Nathan. "You remember me?"

"I do," the seven-year old shook his hand. "I remember sitting in your Steerman."

"You remember that? I still have her, but she's in storage back in D.C," Harm said and turned to Mac. "This is my wife, Sarah."

"Hi Nathan," Mac crouched down as well. "Hi Claire."

"You're really pretty," Claire said.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart. You're really pretty too," Mac pointed to Claire's doll. "Who's this?"

"Beatrice, she's my favorite doll," Claire said.

They spent a long time with the children that day.

Two days later Harm had to leave and go back to London, then he would join them for Christmas. They had a court date two days before Christmas and wouldn't know anything more until then. In the meantime Mac would spend time with Nathan and Claire, and get to know her family in law better.

"Did you hear from Harm?" Trish wondered as they were about to sit down to dinner that night.

"He's home safely," Mac reassured and noticed that Mattie looked thoughtful. "Everything okay, Mattie?"

"I haven't heard anything more from my Dad," she said quietly. Mattie had sent her father an e mail, telling him that she would be in the states and that maybe they could meet if he had the time to come to San Diego for a few days.

"You should give him a call. Maybe he didn't get the e mail," Mac said just as Frank joined them.

"This looks great. Salmon?" he asked as he sat down.

"It is," Trish confirmed. "What have you been up to?"

"Just some last-minute preparations for Christmas. There was a delivery issue at the homeless shelter, but everything is great now and dinner will be on the table for anyone who wants it this Christmas too."

"It's such a great thing you've got going, Frank," Mac said.

"Just my way of giving back. My Mom and Dad did a lot for the community, and this is my way of honoring them," Frank said. "Did you hear from Harm?"

"He's back home," Mac said with longing.

"He'll be back in a week," Trish reassured her.

Mac let out a sigh. "Yeah."

The week went by slowly Mac thought, missing her husband and wondering about their court meeting. On top of that Mattie had been in a mood since her father hadn't been able to meet her. He'd already made plans to go away for Christmas and wasn't willing to change his plans. He'd met a woman six weeks ago, and she had invited him to stay with her over Christmas.

Mac found Mattie on the couch in front of the TV after her work-out. It was the day before Harm would arrive home. By then the girl had been moping for four days and nothing Mac or Harm had said would help.

Trish gave Mac a warning look as Mac walked into the living room and motioned for her to follow her to the kitchen. Mac followed Trish.

"What's going on?"

"Mattie has been crying. She didn't want to talk to me about it, but I thought you should know."

Mac looked thoughtful. "She's hurting."

"Yes, she is," Trish agreed.

"It's not helping that Harm's not here." Mac let out a sigh. "I guess I'll try talking to her again."

Mac walked into the living room again. "You should have joined me for my run."

"There's no way I could keep up with you," Mattie mumbled.

"Your therapist said it was important to keep up with your program, that means running at least two times a week," Mac reminded her.

"I just want to be alone," Mattie said and put the remote down and stood.

"Sit down, Mattie," Mac said firmly.

"You are not my Mom," Mattie said stubbornly.

"No, I'm not," Mac agreed. "But I care about you a lot, and I know you're hurting. You think that your Dad is replacing your Mom, and that he has left you behind."

Mattie wiped away a tear stubbornly. "I hate him."

"No, you don't. You love him, and you're disappointed in him," Mac said and pulled Mattie in for a hug. "He hasn't left you, Mattie. He just needs to go on with his life."

Mattie held Mac close and cried.

Two days before Christmas it was a nervous gang who drove off to the court meeting. Mattie, Trish and Frank joined Harm and Mac. They met Nathan and Claire's Grandmother who would testify in their favor, she was nervous too, but hopeful that it all would work out.

When the judge gave Mac and Harm custody of Nathan and Claire they all were relieved.

"I guess we're going to be going home with two more people," Harm said as he hugged Mac close.

"I love you," Mac said just as Trish and Frank came to congratulate them. There were many rounds of congratulations before Mac and Harm left to pick up the new additions to their family.

Christmas was different, but joyful as they all got to know each other better.


	10. Chapter 10

February 2006

The beginning of the new year was all about getting Nathan and Claire used to their new life in London. They started school and kindergarten, which went smoothly for Claire, while Nathan struggled to find his place both in school and at home. Claire got very attached to Mac quickly, and started calling them Mommy and Daddy almost right away. Nathan stayed to himself in his room mostly, and didn't want to engage in much talk or activity. He ran away from school twice in the first four weeks, and got into fights in the school yard a few times. They had been warned about the possibility of this happening, and they were prepared. They were strict, but loving, and made sure that Nathan knew that they were there for him no matter what he did. Slowly he started engaging more in conversations, he finally agreed to a few afternoon activities, and he found a few good friends at school making it easier for him there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Harm said as he entered the kitchen in the middle of dinner.

"Everything okay?" Mac wondered.

"Just busy," Harm said and kissed her.

"Daddy," Claire hurried over to hug him.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"We made cookies today," Claire said with excitement. "But that's for after dinner."

"That sounds great," Harm said as he ruffled Nathan's head. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Fine," was Nathan's short reply as always.

Harm sat down. "How was your day, Mattie?"

"Okay, I guess. A lot to do, but… Hey, by the way, I want to go to a party this weekend."

"Where?" Harm wondered.

"It's Valerie's birthday, it's at her house, adult supervision too, so nothing dangerous," Mattie reassured. "Can I go?"

"Okay," Harm said and looked at Mac. "That's okay, right?"

"Sure," Mac agreed.

Harm thought that dinner was the best part of the day. That's when they all had the time to sit down and just be together as a family. His days were usually busy, some mornings he didn't have time to join them for breakfast because he had to be at the office early, so he made sure that he was home in time for dinner every night, as long as he wasn't away or something came up that demanded him to stay longer at work.

After the kids had been excused, Harm helped Mac clean the kitchen.

"Do you have to work this weekend?" Mac wondered.

"No, I'm all yours," Harm promised.

"Good, because we we've been invited over to Brad and Gina's on Sunday for lunch and play date with the kids," Mac said.

"Sounds fun," Harm said and smiled. "For the kids."

Mac offered an amused look. "Gina is really nice, and Brad… Well, he's a bit smug and full of himself, but they are our age and they have kids the same age as ours."

"I know, and of course we'll spend time with them. But if Brad mentions his speed boat one more time, I swear to God I will cry," Harm said and laughed.

Mac smiled. "I would really like to see that."

Harm closed the dish washer and turned to her. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Nathan seems happier now, don't you think?"

Harm noticed the worried look on her face. "He does, and he seems to be adjusting better. He's a different type than Claire, he needs more time."

Mac nodded. "He does," she agreed.

Harm put his hand on her now rounded belly. She was six months along, and she looked amazing to him. Her face a little rounder, her body changing, her eyes sparkling with joy. He loved to watch her maternal side, one he knew she had all along, but that had truly blossomed over the last months. "You look so beautiful. It still amazes me that there's an actual baby in there."

Mac laughed softly as she watched him study her belly intently. "Trying to use your x-ray vision there, Superman?"

He smiled and lifted his head to look at her. "It's just fascinating."

She leaned in and kissed him softly at first, then deeper. His arms went around her waist, hers around his neck. They had been married for eight months and were still in a newlywed bliss, finding it hard to keep their hands to themselves. Her pregnancy had changed their intimacy and brought them even closer. There was no wild sex anymore, like in the first months of their marriage, but it was so intense when they made love and she had never felt anything like that with other men.

"Wow," he said once the kiss ended. He nuzzled her nose with his. "What did I do to deserve that?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Just because."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "As much I'd like to continue this, I should get changed and spend some time with the kids before they go to bed. By the way, I'm taking you out on Saturday night. Mattie will babysit while we go out for a fancy dinner."

"That sounds great," she released her hold around his neck. "To be continued later."

He smiled brightly. "Yes, ma'am."

Force Judge Advocate's office, Saturday a few weeks later

Harm crossed the bullpen and into his office, being told by Petty Officer Larsen on his way by her desk that he had a call waiting on line two. He let out a sigh and answered the phone. It had been busy at the office over the last two weeks, and he was constantly in meetings or answering calls it felt like. One of these days he needed to be back in the court room or he'd lose it. After finishing his call, he grabbed the files on his desk and headed out of his office again.

"Petty Officer, did Smith call in today? He should be done with his interview by now."

"Not yet, sir," Larsen said and took the files Harm handed to her.

"Let me know when he does," Harm said. "Those files need to be stored. Was my meeting with Admiral West at 1500?"

"Yes, sir," Larsen confirmed.

Harm smiled. "Thank you, Larsen. Tell me something, what would I do without you?"

"Sir, I'm not sure exactly," Larsen said and smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No, you probably want to go to lunch," Harm smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, sir," Larsen said.

Harm headed into the bullpen where everyone looked very busy. He felt bad because he knew everyone had been working hard, and still he had to ask them to come in during the weekend too.

"Daddy!"

Harm turned and saw Claire running towards him, then Nathan and Mac came into view. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Harm hugged Claire then stood to greet his wife with a kiss.

"We thought we'd take you to lunch," Mac said.

"That sounds great," he smiled and ruffled Nathan's hair. "No Mattie?"

"Out with friends," Mac said and smiled. "Do you have time for lunch?"

Harm looked hesitant, the he smiled. "I'll make the time."

Mac smiled. "Good."

Harm put his hand out and took hers. "Let's go guys."

"Sir? Sorry, am I disturbing?" Lieutenant Smith stopped in his tracks. "Colonel, nice to see you again."

"You too, Lieutenant," Mac smiled.

"I'll catch you later, sir," Smith said and backed away.

Harm was about to change his mind about going to lunch, but then he remembered that some things were more important than work. "I'll be back in about an hour, Lieutenant, we'll talk then. By the way, didn't I give you the day off after you'd been to talk to the witness on the McCarty case?"

"You did, but I stumbled over something, and…" Smith smiled. "I'll let you know when you've had lunch."

Harm nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm back."

Mac tugged on his hand. "Come on."

He smiled and took Claire's hand in his. "I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"No, we have to have pizza," Claire said pleadingly.

"I want pizza too," Nathan said.

Harm laughed softly. "Fine, pizza it is."

Mac laughed. "We can have Chinese takeout tonight."

"Sounds great," Harm agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

February 2006

Harm and Mac's house

London, UK

Mac leaned against the doorframe and watched her husband while he worked. He looked tired, his face tense as he made notes on a notepad. He had been working long hours for weeks' now, the office stretched thin by the caseload he had to work more cases himself on top of all his other responsibilities.

"Why don't you take a break and read to the kids."

He looked up. "Hey," he said tiredly as he started to stand. "Are they already in bed?"

"Yeah, waiting for you," she smiled. "Why don't you take the weekend off. Maybe you should let everyone take a break. It'll be good for the office moral."

Harm hesitated.

"I'm just making a suggestion," Mac raised her hands in surrender. "Just looking out for you."

He eased up and smiled as he walked over to her. "You're right. I'll let everyone know that only the people on official duty will work the weekend." He put his hands on her rounded belly. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help around the house and with the kids, you should take a break this weekend and I'll run the household."

"I'm fine," Mac reassured with a sweet smile. "I had a checkup today."

"Shit, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I suck."

"Hey," she took his hand and stepped into his embrace. "Everything is perfectly fine with the baby."

"Good," he said and relaxed. "I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks." He leaned in and kissed her. "You're really doing great here with the kids. You're amazing."

They had been parents to Nathan and Claire for two months now. It was an adjustment for everyone to have two small kids in the house, but it was going surprisingly good.

"Thank you," Mac said as she took his hand and led him to Nathan and Claire's room. They peeked inside and found them in the top bunk waiting with a book.

"I don't think the bed will hold all of us so you guys better come down," Harm said with a warm smile as he let Mac's hand go and stepped into the room.

Nathan and Claire both laughed and climbed down. "This one," Nathan said and handed the book to Harm.

Mac smiled and left them, she walked by Mattie's room and looked inside. "Finished with your homework?"

"Yes finally," Mattie said as she looked up from the computer.

"Everything okay?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm finally caught up with everything at school after my accident, and my hand seems to be back to normal. It's just that I get so tired now," she looked frustrated. "I just want to be back to normal I guess."

Mac smiled. "I understand, but you have to give it time."

"I know," Mattie said with a sigh.

"Let me know if you need help with anything," Mac said.

"I will. Thank you. I'm so grateful for everything you and Harm do for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys," Mattie said thoughtfully.

Mac smiled warmly. "It is what families do for each other. You are part of our family, Mattie. You'll always have a home here. I know your Dad wants you back, but that won't happen unless you want it."

"What if he petitions the court to have me back? Can they force me?" Mattie wondered.

"If he does, we'll make sure that you have the best representation, that you have a say in where you live," Mac reassured. "But Mattie, I'm sure your Dad won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. He wants what's best for you, you know. I more than anyone can understand why it's so hard for you to trust him, and I talked to him, and trust me when I say that he understands too."

"Thanks, Mac. You know, it's so great to have a Mom again. I didn't realize how badly I've missed my Mom until I moved in with you and Harm," Mattie admitted.

Mac felt her eyes water. "That's the first time you called me Mom. I'm so proud to have that role in your life." Mac walked over and gave Mattie a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you, Mom," Mattie said.

"I love you too, Mattie," Mac said and released her. "Good night."

Mattie smiled. "Night."

Harm found Mac on the couch with a book when he'd finished reading for Nathan and Claire. He smiled as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She put a hand on his thigh and smiled as she finished the chapter.

Putting the book down she turned to him. "Are they asleep?"

"Yeah," he said and pulled her into his arms. "They were pretty beat."

Mac smiled cleverly as she reached for an envelope on the coffee table. "Here."

Harm took the envelope from her. "Am I being fired?" he asked curiously.

"No, I think I'll keep you around for a while more," she teased.

Harm smiled. "Okay, so what is it then?" he opened the envelope and found ultrasound pictures. "Hey, it's mini us."

"Yeah," Mac looked clever as she leaned closer to him. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You know? Was she one hundred percent sure this time?" Earlier the fetus had been positioned so that the Doctor couldn't be one hundred percent sure, so they had decided that they didn't want her to guess.

"Yes, she was sure. So, do you want to know?" Mac wondered.

"Absolutely," he said.

"It's a boy," Mac said.

Harm studied the pictures. "Really? A boy huh? That could work."

"It's going to have to work," Mac said with laughter.

Harm laughed softly. "It's great. I can teach him to fly."

"Girls can fly," Mac pointed out.

"You're right," Harm said and kissed her. "Are you happy?"

"I'm having a baby, so yes I'm happy. I didn't care what it was, just as long as it's a healthy baby. But a boy will be perfectly fine," she said happily.

"Wow," Harm said as he moved her top out of the way and put his hands on her rounded belly. "It's amazing that it's a person in there. Hey buddy. It's Daddy." Harm kissed her belly then he looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and smiled lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

Harm was in awe by the little bundle in his arms. He smiled as he looked over to the bed where Mac was sleeping. The day had been exiting enough for them, with the birth of their beautiful little boy. The birth had been a quick one, and they hadn't made it to the hospital. Harm had been praised by the hospital staff that had examined both the boy and Mac for his midwife skills. There had been very little tearing, and the baby had been in perfect health.

"You're a special little boy, you know that Matthew Harmon Rabb? You are our little miracle, and we're going to love you so much. You have the best Mom in the world, she's amazing. She's been really good today, making sure that you came safely into the world."

There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse peeked inside. "How's it going?"

"They are resting," Harm said.

"Don't be afraid to call on us if there's something you guys need help with," the nurse said and left him.

He turned to look at Mac and found her awake, looking at him with a happy smile on her face. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hey, how is he?" she wondered.

"He's sleeping soundly. I might never want to let him go," Harm admitted. "It's amazing."

She sat up in bed. "Yeah, it's really amazing. He's finally here."

Harm stood and walked over to the bed, handing Matthew over to his mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy, a little sore, overwhelmed," she smiled and kissed Matthew's cheek. "He's amazing."

"You are amazing," Harm said and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said just as Matthew started squirming and letting out soft cries. "Maybe he's hungry," she moved her robe out of the way and offered her breast to the baby, and he calmed down right away."

"You look happy," he said as he caressed her cheek softly.

"I am," she said and looked into his eyes. "Really happy."

The next few days were all about the baby and finding a balance between the baby and the rest of the kids. Nathan and Claire would have moved into the nursery if they had been allowed, both wanting to be close to Matthew all the time. Mattie was so proud the first time she held her little brother. Harm and Mac were both walking around with silly smiles on their faces. It was happiness in the Rabb household.

"He's really little," Nathan said as he helped Mac get Matthew ready for bed. "Can I hold him?"

Mac lifted Matthew off the changing table. "Sit down in the rocking chair."

Nathan hurried over to the chair and sat down, and smiled proudly as Mac put the baby into his arms. "Cool."

Mac smiled proudly as she crouched down beside them. "Do you like being a big brother?"

"Yes, and I do like Claire, but it's cool havin' a brother," Nathan said and smiled.

"I think Matthew will love having a brother too," Mac said just as Matthew started fussing. "I better feed him."

Nathan nodded as Mac reached for Matthew. "Thanks for letting me hold him again. When he's older I'll teach him how to play soccer," Nathan stood and headed for the door.

"That sounds great, Nathan," Mac said as she sat down to feed her little miracle.

Harm peeked inside. "How's he doing?"

"He's so perfect," Mac said and smiled. "I can't believe he's really here."

Harm crouched down beside her and ran his hand over the baby's soft hair. "How are you doing?"

"I feel great. I think I might be on a high, because I haven't felt tired yet after the birth," she laughed softly.

Harm smiled and stood. "I better read to Nathan and Claire, then I have some work to do."

One week later

Harm stopped outside the door to the nursery and watched the interaction between his wife, baby Matthew, Nathan and Claire. They were getting ten days old Matthew ready for bed, and Harm made a mental image of the scene in front of him, before he went to get the camera. When he came back he hurried to take a picture before anyone noticed that he was there, then another one when they all looked at him.

"How's it going?" He stepped into the room and put the camera on the dresser.

"We gave him a bath, Daddy." Claire was ecstatic as she ran over to her father.

Harm couldn't describe the feeling of having someone call him Daddy. It hadn't taken long before Claire started calling them Mommy and Daddy, and both Harm and Mac had fought tears the first time she had said it. "Is he behaving?"

"He's really cool, Dad." Nathan looked so proud as he put his finger into Matthew's hand and the baby grabbed on to it.

Nathan had struggled to find his place with them, but he was finally starting to get comfortable with his new life. Nathan was a good kid, but he had tended to act out more than his little sister. However, after Matthew was born he had suddenly embraced his role as the big brother.

"So, having a baby in the house is okay?" Harm lifted Claire into his arms.

"He's very cute, Daddy. And I got to push the stroller today," Claire said proudly.

"I better feed him and put him to bed," Mac said and lifted the baby into her arms.

"And I know someone else who should go to bed," Harm said cleverly.

"Can we read a story, Daddy? Please!" Claire pleaded.

"Yes, let's go." Harm took Claire with him and left the nursery. Nathan followed behind.

After reading a story, Harm said goodnight to the kids and left their room. He walked back to the nursery where he found Mac in the rocking chair feeding Matthew.

"How's it going?"

Mac smiled and took her eyes off the baby to look at him. "We're finally getting the hang of it. And I'm not sore anymore."

Harm smiled and walked into the room. "I'm glad. I know how much it means to you to be able to breastfeed."

"It's the best thing for him," Mac said and kissed Matthew's head. "He's so sweet."

Harm nodded in agreement. "Are you happy?"

"I don't think I have landed yet," Mac admitted. "He's finally here."

"He sure is." Harm bent down and kissed his son's cheek. "He really smells amazing."

Mac reached for Harm's hand. "Are you happy?"

Harm crotched down by the rocking chair and leaned in and kissed her softly. "You know, I was able to give you the one thing you wanted more than anything. I couldn't be happier."

"Our own little miracle," Mac said and let out a happy sigh. "We have a pretty amazing family. You, me, Mattie, Nathan, Claire, and Matthew."

"I love you, Mac," Harm leaned in and kissed her again. "We should have done this years ago."

"Hey, if we had, we wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be able to be there for Mattie, Claire and Nathan. And we wouldn't have this special moment with this little guy. It all worked out just the way it was supposed to. No dwelling on the past. I love you, Harm."

"You're right," he agreed and kissed her once more before standing up. "Are you going straight to bed, or will I see you downstairs?"

"I want to spend some time with you. And Mattie, if she is home? I haven't seen her today," Mac said and looked worried. "I just realized that I have no idea where she is."

"She's with Jenn," Harm reassured. "I forgot to tell you that she's staying the night."

Mac looked relieved. "Okay."

"See you downstairs in a little bit then," Harm said and left her.

Mac made a mental note to make sure she spent some extra time with Mattie the next day. She would hate it if the girl felt overlooked.

The next weeks flew by as they adopted to having a baby in the house. Matthew was a very good baby, he ate and slept mostly. If he was angry it was because he was either hungry or had a dirty diaper. Mattie was a huge help, she had become like an extra mom in the house, taking care of her siblings and looking after Matthew so that Mac could go outside and play with Nathan and Claire every now and then. Since summer vacation was approaching fast they had made plans. Mattie would spend the first week in July with her father in Blacksburg. Trish and Frank would come stay with them in London the week before, then they would bring Nathan and Claire to San Diego with them so that they could visit their grandmother. Then Trish and Frank would travel back to London with them and spend a few weeks there. Harm would have leave then and they would explore London together and then spend a week in Ireland.

Harm was busy at work, while Mac tended to everything at home. He tried to make the time to relieve her with the kids, especially in the afternoons when they had their activities. He also tried to spend time with Mattie, to make sure she didn't feel left out. Thankfully there was no jealously that the baby took up Harm and Mac's time, instead Nathan and Claire were very excited about their new baby brother.

"Did you talk to Mom about where to stay when we go to Ireland?" Harm wondered as they discussed their upcoming vacation.

Mac reached for the book on the bedside table and got into bed. "She has it all planned so we don't have to think about it. I tried to argue that we'd pay for the week ourselves, but I don't think she listened."

Harm laughed softly. "That sounds familiar. Are you sure it's okay to travel with Matthew? He's so small."

Mac smiled. "It's no problem. I have his food on me, and he's so sweet and calm, I don't see a problem. We just have to make sure we have a car seat for the rental car. I wasn't sure if we'd bring the one we have or if we can rent one with the car. Frank is in charge of the rental car, so he's asking about the car seat too."

"Okay then," Harm headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom. "I think Mom is very excited about coming here."

"Of course she is, it's her first grandchild," Mac pointed out then she hesitated. "Well, the first one that is yours biologically, anyway. It's a pretty big thing."

"I know, and I agree. It's huge," Harm smiled brightly.

Mac looked at him lovingly. "She's also bringing your old cradle for Matthew to use. We can put it in the living room."

"Yeah, my grandpa made that for my Dad when he was a baby," Harm said and smiled as he removed his t-shirt. "It's the third generations Rabb sleeping in it now."

"I wish I had something from when I was a baby," Mac said wishfully.

Harm removed his pants and socks and joined her in bed. "You don't have any memories?"

"No, I left it all behind when I ran away from home. When Uncle Matt picked me up at the hospital we went straight to Red Rock Mesa, then he dropped me off at boot camp. I have my Dad's wallet with newspaper clippings of me, and a few pictures that he kept in there from when I was little.

"Do you ever think about contacting your Mom?" Harm wondered as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"No," Mac put the book she had intended to read away and snuggled into his arms.

"You don't want to?"

"Not really," Mac said and yawned. "And I really don't want to talk about her."

"Okay," Harm kissed her softly. "But you can if you want to."

"I know, but I don't want to."

Harm let the subject rest. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, I have about one hour and forty-three minutes before Matthew is hungry again," Mac said and snuggled under the sheet.

Harm lay down as well. "He's very easy, isn't he?"

"From what I've heard from Harriet and her kids, I'm extremely lucky," Mac smiled and kissed him softly. "Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning Mac was up before Harm's alarm rang to feed Matthew. The baby went back to sleep again so she decided to spend some more time in bed before the rest of the kids had to get up and get ready for school and kindergarten. She turned off Harm's alarm as it went off as she was getting into bed.

"Morning," she said and put her hand on his cheek.

"I wish the night was longer," Harm mumbled and pulled her close. "Remind me why I have to go to work again?"

"Because you're the Force Judge Advocate, Europe," she reminded him teasingly. "Did you wake up when I fed Matthew?"

"I did," Harm yawned.

"It's a little different with a baby in the house," she kissed his cheek. "Hey Harm, about last night."

"Yeah?" he opened his eyes and looked at her, trying to remember what she was referring to.

"About my Mom," Mac said and sat up. "I don't want to contact my Mom because it won't be a positive thing. I forgave her, but I don't want her in my life. I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but just trust me. I don't spend a lot of time thinking about her, and she hasn't made any effort in keeping in touch with me either. I have learned to live with my past, and I don't want the past back in my life. Does that make sense?"

Harm sat up and took her hand. "It makes sense."

Mac offered a sweet smile. "I'm happy with the life we have, and I don't need anything else."

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

London August 2006

Harm whistled as he walked into the kitchen. He found his family already seated by the breakfast table and he smiled when he saw them. Life was definitely good. He was married to the love of his life, Nathan and Claire were really starting to feel like they belonged with them, Mattie was back to her old self again, and their four percent miracle was such a sweet baby. If anyone had asked him two years ago if he thought he'd be standing here with what he had now, he would have said no. He had never been happier, and he wasn't doing half bad being a husband and father.

"Good morning," he greeted them as he headed for the coffee. Just then the baby monitor sprung to life.

Mac stood. "Make sure the kids are ready to go to school, I'll just feed the baby and get ready to take them."

Harm nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Mac smiled and kissed him. "Good boy."

Harm laughed softly as he watched her go. He joined the kids by the table. "We better hurry up. Don't want to be late for school."

"I'm leaving now," Mattie said and stood. "I'm studying with Anna tonight, and I'm staying over remember?"

"That's right. Have fun and be careful," Harm said.

"I will. See you guys tomorrow," Mattie said as she grabbed her backpack and left the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we'd go see a movie tonight. What do you guys think?" Harm asked Nathan and Claire.

They both lit up. "Cool."

Harm smiled. "Then that's the plan."

A little while later Mac appeared with three months old Matthew in her arms. "Are we ready for school?"

Claire and Nathan both stood. "Yeah, sure," Nathan said and grabbed his back pack.

Claire walked over to her mother and brother and reached up to take Matthew's hand. "Can I bring Matthew to school?"

Mac smiled. "We'll walk you there, but then he has to come home with me."

"Can I push the stroller?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Mac agreed.

"No, I want to," Claire said.

"You both can do it," Mac reassured. "Now, go get ready."

Harm smiled as he walked over to her. "Hi, buddy," he said and reached for his son. "I wish I could stay here with you guys."

"I think it would show if you weren't there to greet Admiral West," Mac teased. "How long is he in town for anyway?"

"Just today. It's business about Nato," Harm said and kissed her softly. "I better go." He handed the baby over to her.

Mac followed him to the hallway.

"I'm taking the kids to see a movie tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Mac said as she put Matthew down in the stroller.

"I'm going now. See you guys later," he bent down and hugged Claire, then Nathan. "Be good. I love you guys."

"Love you too, Daddy," Claire said with a big smile on her face.

"Love you," Nathan said.

Harm turned to his wife. "I love you."

Mac smiled. "I love you too."

Harm kissed her softly. "Bye."

After his meeting with Admiral West, discussing JAG's role within NATO operations, he decided to take an extended lunch and go home to his wife and son. The office was quiet at the moment, so he decided to take advantage of that and spend some extra time with his family, by experience he knew that sooner or later things would become much busier.

The house was quiet as he entered. He put his cap on the table by the mirror in the hallway and went to look for his wife. He found her in their bedroom only clad in a towel.

"Hey, what are you doing home," she asked as she removed the towel from her hair and reached for the hairbrush.

"Thought I'd have lunch with you," he said and leaned towards the doorframe. "Tell me something," he said as he watched her comb through her hair. "What would I have to do to persuade you to drop that towel?"

Mac smiled as she finished with her hair. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am," he said and winked at her. "Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes," she moved over to him.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and gathered her in his arms. "You are so beautiful."

"Yeah? Even with the pregnancy fat and the leaking boobs?" she teased.

"So beautiful," he said and leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled him close and deepened the kiss, moving him over to the bed. She started unbuttoning his summer whites as he turned them around, opened the towel and pushed her onto the bed. He removed his shirt and undershirt, and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to make this worth your while," he said as he moved onto the bed.

"You always do," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

A little while later they were enjoying some quiet time in bed, happy and spent after their union. Mac had no idea how well they'd fit together before their first time in his apartment back in D.C. They were good together, and Harm was an amazing lover.

"This is nice," she said as she moved her head to grant him better access to her neck.

He took a break in the kissing and smiled. "It is nice." He let out a huff when his cellphone rang. He released his wife and found his phone in his pants pocket. "Hello? Gunny? Yeah? Well, join us for lunch?" He told their address. "Okay, bye." Harm turned to Mac. "Gunny is in town."

"Our Gunny? Why?" she wondered.

"I guess we'll find out soon. Better get your clothes on," Harm teased as he moved over her and kissed her deeply. "God I love you."

Mac laughed softly. "You better. I love you too."

Harm released her and got out of bed. He was wondering why Gunny was in town.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Harm hurried to open.

"Gunny," he said and offered his hand.

"Just Victor," he said and shook the outstretched hand.

Mac walked into the hallway. "It's great to see you, Gunny." She hugged him.

"You too, Colonel. And as I just told Captain Rabb, it's not Gunny anymore." Victor said as he released her. "You look good. I hear there's a new recruit in the house?"

"Yes," Mac smiled proudly. "And call me Mac please."

"I brought a gift," he handed it over.

"Thank you," Mac smiled. "Please come in. We were just about to sit down to lunch, please join us."

"Thank you," Victor said.

They walked to the kitchen. "Please sit down," Harm said.

"Yes, sir."

"Harm," Harm said. "So, what are you doing here."

"I'm visiting Jennifer," Victor said and smiled shyly.

"She didn't say anything," Harm looked at Mac. "Did you know?"

"No, she didn't tell me either," Mac said.

"We met through Tiner last month when Jennifer was in Washington," Victor explained. "We haven't really told anyone."

Mac smiled. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you." Victor looked embarrassed.

"Still in the CIA?" Mac wondered.

"No, with NCIS actually. My Mom never liked my time with the Agency, and when I got home looking like a mess, she more or less ordered me to leave. I had been in the dark way too long, and although I wouldn't admit it I was losing it. A month with my Mom feeding me, and having my family around, made me realize that I had to walk away. I told Mr. Webb that I was out, talked to a friend who put in a word for me with NCIS, and that's where I've been ever since," Victor said as Mac put a plate in front of him.

"Chicken salad," she said as she too sat down.

"What's our favorite spook up to these days, anyway?" Harm asked.

"No idea. He's the CIA golden boy, mostly thanks to you," Victor looked at Mac. "You cleaned up his mess pretty good."

"I'm all done with that," Mac said and looked at her husband.

"Rumor has it that Mr. Webb had a hard time after the Tanveer mess," Victor hesitated. "He took losing you pretty hard."

Mac tensed her jaw. "Well, I can honestly say that that's a one-way street."

"Didn't mean to bring up anything," Victor said regretfully. "So, you on the housewife route now?"

Mac smiled. "Actually, I am. It's ben crazy since I left the Marines. None of it was planned, except for Mattie, the wedding and the baby, but then Nathan and Claire came into our lives too. It all happened really fast."

"I didn't believe it when Tiner told me. He knew because he talked to A.J Chegwidden. The woman who fought a national terrorist now a housewife," Victor said and raised his hands. "Nothing wrong with it, just unexpected."

Mac smiled. "My terrorist fighting days are definitely past me." She looked at Harm and they shared a sweet smile.

"I'm happy for you. Both of you," Victor said sincerely.

"Thank you," Mac said and offered a teasing smile. "So, what's up with you and Jenn?"

"It's new, but she's definitely something else. Should I be worried that she hasn't mentioned to you guys that I was coming?" Victor wondered.

"She probably wanted to keep it a secret," Harm reassured.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "Jenn hasn't had the best luck with men, so she's just being careful. Just make sure you treat her right."

"Yes, ma'am," Gunny said.

When Harm came back to the office he saw that Jennifer looked a little worried as he greeted her and walked into his office. She followed him.

"Sir, do you have a minute?"

Harm smiled. "Sure Jenn."

"Did Victor tell you that he's here to see me?" she wondered.

"He did," Harm said.

"I should have told you, sir," Jenn hesitated. "You think he's a good guy, right?"

"Gunny is one of the people I respect the most, Jenn. He's a really good guy," Harm said reassuringly. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

"I do, but I've never been with someone like him. So perfect," she said in wondering tone. "You thought me that people, especially men, can be good and decent. I think Victor is one of a kind, and I have never had any man treat me the way he does. It's almost too good to be true."

"You deserve happiness Jenn," Harm said sincerely.

"Thank you, sir," Jenn said and smiled.

Harm watched her go, and he hoped that she would find the happiness she longed for.

When Harm came home that night he found Mac in the kitchen preparing dinner. He walked over and smiled when he noticed that she had Matthew in the baby carry shawl.

"Hey," he said and kissed her sweetly, before he kissed Matthew's head and sniffed him. Babies smelled so good he had noticed, and they were addictive. "Is he behaving?"

"He is," Mac said with a dreamy look on her face. "He's so amazing."

"You look happy," Harm said and smiled widely.

"I am," she said as she turned to move the casserole away from the plate before the water boiled over. "Pasta night. You have time to change. Tell the kids that dinner is ready."

He nodded and turned to leave. "By the way," he said and turned. "I know someone else who's happy. Jennifer."

Mac smiled. "It's so sweet that she and Gunny found each other. I never thought about it before, but they make quite a good-looking couple."

"They deserve to be happy," Harm said and winked at her.


	14. Chapter 14

October 2006

Harm waited in the living room for his wife. Their bags were at his feet, packed with what they needed for one night away. Trish and Frank walked from the kitchen, Claire and Nathan following close behind.

"Isn't your dinner reservation in an hour?" Trish asked.

Harm nodded. "Yes, and I was hoping that we'd have time to check in at the hotel before dinner."

Finally, Mac walked downstairs, she looked amazing in a short black dress, high heels, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was carrying Matthew in her arms.

"You look amazing," Harm said and checked his watch. "We better hurry up."

Mac reluctantly handed Matthew over to Trish, and he smuggled into the crook of her neck and relaxed completely. "I need a big hug. You guys be good, okay?"

Nathan and Claire both hugged her. "We'll be good," they both promised.

"I love you guys," Mac said and hugged them again. "Okay, I'm ready." She cast a longing look on her baby. "If there's any trouble call me, I'll be here in a flash."

"It'll be fine," Trish said. "Enjoy your night off. It's well deserved."

Harm took Mac's hand in one of his and their bags in the other. "Bye everyone," he said and dragged Mac to the hallway. "It'll be fine."

"I know," she said hesitantly as she reached for her coat.

Harm put the bags down and helped her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him.

An hour later they were waiting for the food to arrive. Harm had found a romantic restaurant and made the reservation two weeks ago, knowing that his Mom and stepfather would be in town. It took him a few days to convince Mac to stay at a hotel for one night, their first night away alone since they had Matthew.

"I'm sorry," Mac said after checking her phone for the tent time.

Harm reached for her hand. "Hey, I understand."

"This was a good idea, but I find it hard to relax. He's so little," she said.

"He is, but he has Mom, Frank and Mattie to take care of him. You pumped enough milk to stay away for days so he's got food. Everything will be perfectly fine. We'll get to sleep the whole night, and we can sleep in tomorrow. We need that." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I know. I will relax and enjoy the night," she said and took a calming breath. "How was your day?"

They ended up having a wonderful dinner, then they ended up on the dancefloor for a few slow tunes. Mac finally relaxed and enjoyed herself.

"You were right, we needed this," she said as he opened the hotel room door and let her enter before him.

He followed her inside and closed the door. "Think how rested we'll be tomorrow."

She removed her coat and threw it on a chair then walked towards him. "Who said we'd be sleeping?" she said and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Harm was quick to catch on and soon the room was filled with sounds of pleasure. It was time to reconnect as a couple.

When Harm woke up alone the next morning. He sat up in bed and saw Mac sitting in a chair with the breast pump.

"Morning," Harm said with a smile.

"Morning," she said and smiled warmly. "I woke up feeling like they were about to explode. I don't want to get inflammation."

Harm nodded and lay back down, he checked his phone and found a message from his Mom, letting him know that everything was going great. He read it out loud to Mac.

"Aww, my baby," she said as she finished emptying the second breast. She hurried to dispose of the milk and clean up the pump before she joined him in bed.

Harm moved closer to her and tugged on the robe. "You're a little overdressed."

She laughed softly. "Aren't you gonna feed me?"

"There will be breakfast in…" he checked his watch. "fifteen minutes. What should we do until room service gets here?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thank you for caring about our relationship. This was a very good idea. I love you."

He caressed her face softly. "I love you too, Sarah."

"You are surprisingly good at this relationship thing," she teased.

"You had doubts about my relationship skills?" he asked and pretended to be hurt.

"Well, I've seen you with women before, and you have come off as a bit of a commitment phobic," she pointed out.

He laughed. "I guess you're right," he sobered up. "It's different when it is with you. I've never been in a relationship with my best friend before. There's a lot to lose if it doesn't work out. When I'm serious about something, I'm really serious about it."

"Good. We've created a very special thing you and me, Harmon. I love our life." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Three hours later Harm opened the door at home, letting Mac walk in first. She barely had time to take off her shoes and coat before Nathan and Claire came running into her arms.

"Mommy!" Claire yelled.

"Oh my babies," Mac said and hugged them close. "Did you guys have a good time with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes, we had pancakes for breakfast," Nathan said as he released his mother and hugged his father. "Dad, did you and Mom have a good time?"

"We sure did," Harm said just as Claire jumped into his arms. "But we missed you guys."

Just then they heard crying from the living room and Mac hurried in there. Harm and the kids followed behind.

"Oh, my little sweet pea," Mac said as she walked over to the cradle and reached for her son. "Mommy's home."

"He just woke up. He's probably hungry," Trish said and watched with joy the love between mother and child.

"I'll just go feed him," Mac said and headed upstairs to the nursery.

"You look well rested," Frank said to Harm.

Harm smiled. "I am. Thank you for taking care of the household."

"Any time," Trish said with a loving smile.

Harm put their bags away in their bedroom before he went in search of his wife. He found her in the nursery, Matthew was on the changing table with Mac talking to him in that soft voice he loved so much. Matthew was laughing and waving his arms, obviously pleased to have his mother back.

"We did good making him," Harm said as he walked up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"We did," she agreed and lifted their son up. "You're such a special boy."

Harm reached for Matthew and took him into his arms. "Hi, buddy. Daddy is home."

Mac watched the love in Harm's eyes and she put her hand on his cheek. "I always knew you'd be great at this."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she smiled lovingly. "Do you think I'd make that baby deal with you if I didn't?"

He smiled brightly. "We did good on that deal, didn't we?"

Mac laughed softly. "We sure did."

Harm kissed Matthew's head. "We better go down and spend some time with Nathan and Claire."

"Yeah, we should," Mac agreed and followed him out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

January 2007

Mac removed her earplugs and watched as the target paper moved towards her. She secured her gun and put it down as she studied the target paper.

"Not bad," a British voice said behind her. She turned and saw a tall, light-haired man looking at her.

"I'm off my game," she said with a shrug.

"Really?" he looked at the target paper again. "That's pretty good."

"For a girl, you mean?" she said with a teasing smile.

"You're American," he said and looked curious. "What are you doing in the UK with a gun?"

"I live here," she said and reached for the target paper.

"You're too tense in your shoulder. Here," he moved behind her and made her hold her arm out. "Relax here, and here. Try again."

She was surprised by his actions, but took a breath and reached for another target paper. She hung it up and sent it back. She put her earplugs in and the earmuffs over, before reloading the gun. She positioned herself and tried to remember what Mr. Tall and Handsome had told her, before she fired a round.

She removed the earmuffs and earplugs before watching the target paper approach her. She smiled. Much better, she thought as she secured the gun and put it down.

"I told you so," the man said and held his hand out. "I'm Mark."

Mac shook his hand. "Mac."

Mark looked confused. "No way someone called their daughter Mac?"

"It's short for Mackenzie, my maiden name," Mac explained.

"I see. So, where did you learn how to shoot like that?" Mark wondered.

"I used to be a Marine," Mac explained. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb, United States Marine Corps. Inactive reserves."

"That explains it then. What are you doing in the UK then?" he wondered.

"My husband is the Force Judge Advocate, Europe. We've been here since spring 2005," Mac said.

"You decided that you didn't want to be a Marine anymore?" he asked.

"I went into the reserves to marry Harm and follow him here," she explained.

"You must really love him," Mark said.

"I really do," she said and smiled. "I had a baby eight months ago, and I haven't been to the range since long before that. I want to keep up my quals, but I guess with pregnancy and baby I've been in a bubble and forgotten about everything else."

Mark laughed softly. "It happens with babies."

"You have babies?"

"We are expecting number three next month. My wife has been in a bubble for six years now, since our first," Mark joked. "No seriously, it's an amazing journey. One I wouldn't want to be without."

"Me neither," Mac agreed. "So, what do you do Mark?"

"I'm with the police firearms unit. Basically they call me in when they need someone taken out from a great distance," Mark said.

"Sniper," Mac said.

"It's not all I do. I'm actually training to get back after an injury. We were forced to make a hard entry into a building, and I was shot in the shoulder. The Doctor's barely saved my arm, and the way back has been rough. I'm not sure I'll be good enough again to go back to my job," Mark said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," Mac said sincerely.

"Me too." Mark pointed to her target paper. "But you seem to be back."

Mac smiled. "Thanks to you."

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Mark said with a wide smile.

"It could," Mac agreed.

It was past 2200 when Harm arrived home that night. He had been working late all week and he was feeling tired and worn. Two of his senior attorneys were away on cases, the office was busier than usual with budget meetings and the large case load.

He found Mac on the couch with a book and he decided to confront her right away before he forgot what had landed on his desk earlier in the day.

"Hey," she said and smiled when she saw him. "You're late."

"Yeah, busy week," he said as he put some pictures on the table in front of her. "I had a visit from Scotland Yard today."

Mac looked at the pictures. "This is outside the place where I shoot," she said with confusion. The pictures were of her and Mark talking after practice.

"The owner is being investigated for smuggling guns and drugs. They have surveillance on him and all the places he goes. You should stay away from that place."

"It was the place that was recommended to me. It's supposed to be the best in town. The police are using it themselves," Mac said with a shrug. "Don't overreact."

"I don't want you to go there anymore. And I won't argue with you about this. If anything goes down there, it can't look as though the Force Judge Advocate's wife has anything to do with it," Harm said and turned to walk away.

Mac stood. "So that's it? You're just going to walk away."

"I need food and sleep," he mumbled as he headed for the kitchen.

Mac followed him. "You are totally overreacting to this Harm. Why did Scotland Yard come to you anyway?"

"So that we would know what was going on. It was a nice gesture," Harm said as he found the plate with leftovers that Mac had prepared for him and put in the fridge. "Who's the guy you're with?"

"A cop. He helped me with my shooting," Mac said.

"I see," Harm said as he put the plate in the microwave. "I'm too tired to discuss this. Just find another place, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I'm meeting Mark there tomorrow," Mac said with annoyance.

"Mark?" Harm questioned.

"The cop."

"I don't want you to see him," Harm said as he took the plate and sat down.

"Excuse me?" Mac said more amused than angry. "What am I, some fifties housewife?"

"Mac, it looks strange for my wife to hang out with some guy. I'm the Force Judge Advocate, people will talk. Just stay away from that place," he repeated.

Mac let out a snort, turned and marched out of the kitchen. She was not interested in a fight with him. She threw herself on the couch and reached for her book.

The next morning Mac woke up when the baby monitor sprung to life. Matthew was babbling away in his own language, it always made her wake up with a huge smile on her face. She threw on her robe and hurried to his room.

She found him standing in bed, holding the rail and jumping up and down. "Hi beautiful boy," she said and picked him up. She nursed him, changed diaper and got him ready for the day. Then she walked back to the master bedroom.

"Are you getting up?" she asked her husband.

He stretched and smiled as he sat up and reached for Matthew. "Hi, buddy."

Mac let them be and went to the bathroom. When she came back out they were still in bed. "Aren't you in a hurry?"

"Nah, I thought I'd have breakfast with you guys and spend some time with Matthew while you take Nathan and Claire to school."

She found clothes from the closet and removed her robe and nightgown. "Do you have time for that?"

Harm watched her change. "Sure you want to put clothes on?"

"Yes," she said and continued to dress. "I'm angry with you."

"I know," he said with amusement. "And yes, I have time. I know I've been busy, but Bud will be back today and things are starting to calm down."

Mac finished dressing and walked to the bed. "What about this weekend?"

"I'm planning on spending it with you and the kids. I have some Legos to build with Nathan, and I have an open invitation for tea in Claire's room," he said and laughed softly. "Besides, I think I need some time with my wife. To apologize and stuff."

Mac leaned in and kissed him. "You better." She reached for Matthew. "See you downstairs. We have some waking up to do, right Matthew? Who should we wake first huh?"

Harm smiled as he watched them go.

Later that night

Harm had secured early and left to go home. He had a lot to make up for with his family and he had planned a quiet night at home, making them dinner and just being together. He found it hard to balance his command and enough time with his family. He constantly had a bad conscience because of Mac, knowing that they didn't spend enough time together as a couple. He had been tired last night and seemed more annoyed than he had intended. To his surprise she hadn't been angry, and it hadn't ended in a huge fight. She had been good at that since they got together, while he had a tendency of falling into old habits, getting too involved at work. He was getting better at letting go though, she would tell him that all the time.

"Hey," she said with a warm smile when she walked downstairs and saw him walking in from the hallway.

"Hey," he said and kissed her. "Hi, kids," he said to the rest of the gang. Mattie was on the floor with Matthew, and Claire and Nathan was in front of the TV.

"You're home!" Claire jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"I am. And I'm making dinner. Any wishes?" he wondered.

"Can we make pizza? I want to make my own like I did last time," Claire said.

"We can make pizza," Harm said and smiled as Matthew came crawling towards him. "Hey, you're getting quick." He picked his son up.

They ended up cooking together as a family. Everyone, except Matthew of course, made their own pizza. While they ate, Harm enjoyed listening to his kids talking about their day, they all seemed happy he thought.

After bedtime stories Harm walked downstairs and found Mattie on the couch flipping through channels.

"No big plans tonight?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nah, there was a party, but I just felt like some quiet time. Schools been crazy lately. It seems like all the teachers have gone insane. You would think they could talk together and plan so that all the tests and big assignments wouldn't be in the same week, but no…" Mattie rolled her eyes.

"But schools going fine?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, it's going fine," she reassured.

"Good. Did you talk to your Dad about winter break?"

Mattie nodded. "Yes, and he wants me to come. I guess I'll go. It'll be fun seeing my friends again."

"Coates was wondering about taking leave and go see Victor at the same time, so that you could travel together."

Mattie lit up. "That sounds great. I'll give her a call right now. I wonder when Victor will propose? It's about time. Although, then she might want to transfer back to the states, and that would be really bad…" She stood and reached for the phone. "I'll call her, then I'll do some reading before I go to sleep. I'm sure you and Mom want some alone time."

Ham shook his head in amusement as Mattie offered a teasing smile and headed upstairs. Harm reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels. What was taking Mac so long anyway?

Ten minutes later she walked downstairs with the baby monitor in her hand. "He finally decided that sleep wasn't so bad," she said as she put the monitor on the table and slumped down on the couch.

Harm smiled and turned to her. "So, did you shoot today?"

"Yes, but I did go to a different range, being an obedient wife and all," she teased. "It was so much fun, and I didn't realize how much I've missed pulling the trigger."

Harm laughed softly. "I'm glad you're doing something for yourself for a change."

"I love what I do," she said and took his hand.

"I know, but it's important to do other things as well," he said and pulled her close. "I'm sorry about this week."

"It's fine. The kids keep me so busy I've hardly had time to miss you," she teased.

He offered an amused look. "Thanks."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He cupped her face and kissed her again, before pulling her close. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing special. Harriet wanted to do some shopping. Apparently, Bud is taking her out tomorrow night and she needs a new dress."

"If you buy any more dresses we need a bigger house," Harm teased. "But seriously, you should go. Have some fun. I'm on kid duty."

"Okay," she agreed. "Want to watch a movie?"

"If that's what you want?"

She smiled cleverly. "You know, we could go to bed early?"

"Yeah?" He turned off the TV and put the remote away. "Let's do that."


	16. Chapter 16

March 2007

Mac looked in the mirror. She wasn't sure if it was the right dress for her. She stepped out of the fitting room and looked around for Harriet.

"What do you think?"

"It looks great," Harriet said and pouted. "I wish I had your figure."

"Come on, you look great," Mac said.

"Not like four kids ago," Harriet said and shrugged. "But seriously, the captain will go crazy when he sees you in that."

Mac smiled. "I wasn't going for sexy, as much as I was going for elegant."

Harriet laughed softly. "It's very elegant. Absolutely right for the ambassador dinner."

"Okay," Mac said and looked in the mirror again. It was a long strapless black dress, with a split up the thigh. It was simple, yet elegant. It showed off her slender body, but it didn't show too much cleavage. "I'm buying it."

Ten minutes later she walked out of the store happy with the result. It would be her and Harm's first night out in a while, and she was looking forward to it. She wanted to look good, especially since it had been so long since she dressed up.

"What about you?" she asked Harriet.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll just find something at home I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Harriet is everything okay?" Mac wondered.

Harriet hesitated. "I don't know. Bud's been so busy lately and the kids are driving me crazy. You know how it is. Not enough hours in the day. It's just that we haven't really had much time alone. You know…"

Mac nodded. "I see."

"Bud can be so dense sometimes," Harriet continued. "Maybe we've just fallen into a pattern."

"The kids do make it more difficult to have time alone, but I think it's all about finding the time," Mac said.

"I guess," Harriet said and looked thoughtful. "It's not like I'm expecting us to have sex every night, but since the twins it seems like we never find the time. Or maybe Bud doesn't want to."

"I'm positive that's not it," Mac reassured. "Bud loves you. Why don't you just make the first move. Get the kids to bed, dress up and lock the bedroom door."

"Is that what you do?" Harriet looked unsure.

"Well, yeah I guess I do," Mac said and laughed softly. "Well, we both do actually. But sometimes we are tired and we forget to spend time together and then we fight more. I have figured out that taking the time for us makes us better parent's too, because we are happier."

"And you both look very happy," Harriet said teasingly.

"Who would have thought?" Mac said with laughter. "But seriously Harriet, you have the best most caring man on earth, he'll love it if you force him out of his bubble. Harm's been busy too lately, so it's not just Bud being preoccupied."

Harriet nodded. "I think I'll buy a new dress. And some underwear. And you know what?"

"What?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to join you in your Pilates class. For me, because I deserve it," she added.

"That sounds like a very good plan," Mac agreed.

Friday night

Harm and Mac's house

Harm was running later than planned. He had his first case in court in a long time, and he was letting it occupy him a little too much. He hadn't been able to control himself, he was enjoying it too much.

He found his family by the dinner table when he came home. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. How was everybody's day?" he asked and hugged Claire who came running to meet him.

"Hey, buddy," Harm said laughingly when Matthew squeaked and lifted his arm for Harm to pick him up. Harm picked him up.

Mac smiled as she rose and were greeted with a soft kiss by her husband. "Are you having fun preparing for court?"

Harm laughed softly. "I am."

Mac took Matthew. "Eat before it gets cold."

Harm ruffled Nathan's hair. "Ready for your game tomorrow?"

"I'm ready," Nathan confirmed.

The doorbell rang. "That's Nick," Mattie said and hurried to stand. "Bye."

"Be home by 23.30, and be careful," Mac said.

"Yes, ma'am," Mattie said and hurried to open the door.

"Party?" Harm asked.

"Yes," Mac said and hesitated. "I trust her, but…"

"Believe me, I know," Harm said and smiled when Matthew pulled on his mother's hair.

"Ouch, that hurts," Mac said and tried to loosened his grip. "We're getting ready for bed."

"Can I watch TV before bed?" Claire wondered.

"May I. And just for a little while," Mac said.

"May I play on my computer for a while?" Nathan said and stood, carrying his dishes to the dishwasher.

"Yes, you may," Mac said.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll get him ready for bed, okay?" Harm said.

Mac nodded. "Sure."

Thirty minutes later Mac walked in as Harm was ready to put Matthew in his crib. "You're such a big boy, huh? When you get a little bigger I'll take you flying," Harm said and held Matthew up over his head. "Up and down, and spin around. It's so much fun."

"Is this your way of getting him to sleep?" Mac asked with amusement.

Harm turned to her with Matthew still halfway up in the air. "Rabb men sleep better after flying."

"I bet they do," Mac said and took Matthew from him. "Good night, honey." Mac kissed his head and put him down in his crib.

Harm bent down and kissed his son. "Good night, buddy." He took Mac's hand and they walked out of Matthew's room and into their own where she slumped down on the bed while he changed out of his uniform.

"Ready for court on Monday?" She watched him slip into his jeans.

"I think so." He reached for a t-shirt. "I didn't realize how much I missed working on cases." He put the t-shirt on and walked over to the bed where he lay down beside her. "How was your day?"

"The usual. Matthew discovered the remote control, so we can't have it on the coffee table," she said with a sweet smile. "He walked between the coffee table and the chair today. Two small steps."

"He's getting so big," Harm said and hesitated. "Have you thought any more about going back to work?"

She let out a sigh. "On and off. I don't know."

"It's up to you. I'm just afraid that you'll get bored," he said and touched her cheek lightly. "It's not like you need any sharp legal maneuvers around here."

"Maybe not with the kids, but you are totally different territory," she teased.

He laughed. "Are you saying that I'm difficult?"

"Not at all," she said and kissed him softly. "They want me to teach at the University in the fall. I have a meeting with the dean next week."

"Are you going to do it?" he wondered.

She looked thoughtful. "I haven't decided. If it's only for a couple of days each week, then I could be persuaded. I don't want Matthew at day care all week."

"I understand. It's your decision. If the University is smart they'll let you make up your own schedule. You are too much of an asset to hide away inside this house," he said and pulled her into his arms. "You know, I miss working with you."

"I miss working with you too. And I do miss wearing the uniform, but at the same time I'm just not ready to go back to work full time. Being a Mom means too much to me."

"And you're really doing a great job," he said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and was about to lean in for another kiss when someone jumped on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Claire said.

Harm laughed and sat up. "Just kissing."

"Can you read me a story Daddy?" she asked pleadingly. "I washed, and found my pajama, and brushed my teeth, and used the bathroom so I'm all ready for bed."

"You did all that by yourself?" Harm stood. "We better find a book then," he said and took her hand.

Claire took his hand and jumped off the bed. "I'm getting big."

"Yes, you are," Harm said and winked at Mac.

"I'll come say goodnight soon," Mac said.

"Okay, Mommy," Claire said and happily followed her Dad.

The next night Harm waited for Mac to get ready. He always found it surprising how women could use so much time getting ready, and with Mac he found it interesting how she could be ready to leave at a moment's notice when she was on duty, but when she was getting ready for a night out she used just as much time as any other woman he'd had a relationship with.

"He's so adorable, sir," Jennifer said as she nuzzled Matthew's cheek.

"Are you getting ideas, Coates?" Harm teased.

"Not now, sir, but some day," she said with a sweet smile.

"I'm ready," Mac said as she descended the stairs.

Harm turned and was again struck by how amazingly beautiful she was. "Wow," he said and put his right hand over his heart. "I'll be the envy of every man on that party. You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said as she reached him. "You clean up nicely yourself. I was always a sucker for dress whites and gold wings."

"You told me that once before. When we were in Colombia, remember?" he said and took her hand.

"Yeah, the good old times," she said and turned to Jenn. "Just put the baby monitor by the door in the guest room and I can sneak in and take it when we get home."

"No, I'll take him tonight and in the morning. You guys enjoy your night off, and sleep long tomorrow morning. I love spending time with my godson," Jenn said and smiled brightly.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Absolutely," Jenn said.

"Thank you," Harm said just as Claire and Nathan came running down the stairs. "You look pretty Mom," Nathan said.

"Yeah, just like a princess," Claire added.

"Thank you, guys," Mac hugged them both. "Be good, and listen to Mattie and Jennifer."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

Harm hugged them too. "See you guys tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Nathan promised.

"We better get going," Harm said and took his wife's hand again.

The night was great. Mac loved Harm's speech, which she had helped him compose. Dinner was amazing and later in the evening, Harm led her to the dance floor and they enjoyed some slow tunes.

"I had forgotten how nice it is to do something just the two of us," Mac said as Harm led her through the door at home.

"We should make more of an effort to spend time together, just you and me," Harm said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"The night is still young, and we have a babysitter in the morning," Mac said as the kiss ended.

Harm flashed her a sexy smile. "Want this sailor to show you a good time?"

"Yes, please," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

October 2007

The air was sharp, the threes were yellow and orange, and the sun warmed a little as Mac returned after getting the kids to kindergarten and school. She loved that they lived so close she could walk them to school. The neighborhood was safe, mostly families living there. Harm and she was in their second year of marriage, and she had never been happier. She missed her career, but every time she thought about going back to work, she ended up with the decision to wait until Matthew was a little older. Nathan was nine, Claire was six, and the boy in the stroller she was pushing was one. Mattie had just started her senior year in high school, and would move back to the states once she graduated, to study medicine. They had all come a long way in two years.

"Morning, Mac," Harriet greeted her. She was outside in her garden, the twins running around while she gathered the fallen leaves. Mac had been thrilled when Bud and Harriet finally had said yes to join them in London.

"Morning," Mac said as she stopped. "I better get busy gathering leaves too."

"I love living like this, but sometimes I miss the easy life living in an apartment building," Harriet admitted. "At least this garden is smaller than the one we had in D.C."

"It was a bit of a change moving here and having a garden," Mac agreed. She had never lived in anything but apartment buildings since she left her hometown Sedona as a teenager. "I better leave you to it. See you later."

"See you," Harriet said just as she grabbed both twins before they could land in the pile of leaves she'd just gathered.

Mac crossed the street and headed for her own house. She was surprised to find a man waiting on her as she neared the house. He was in a suit, his hands in his coat as he leaned against a car. Clayton Webb, once her boyfriend, hadn't changed at all.

He stood when he saw her. "Sarah."

Mac hesitated. "Clay. What are you doing here?"

"I was in town, and I decided to look you up," he said with a shrug. He hesitated slightly. "Do you have some time to talk?"

She nodded. "Sure." She opened the gate and pushed the stroller past it. "Come inside."

Clay followed her inside the house, watched as she hung up her coat, took off her shoes and then lifted the little boy out of the stroller. There wasn't much doubt who the boy's father was, Clay thought. He took off his coat and shoes.

"Just hang it up over there," Mac said and pointed.

Clay hung away the coat and followed her into a cozy living room. He looked around and found pictures of her and Harm, and the kids. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she said as she took off some of Matthew's clothes and hat and put him on the floor. He walked over to some of his toys and started playing.

"How old is he?" Clay wondered.

"One year and five months," Mac said and smiled.

"You guys didn't waste any time then," Clay pointed out.

"No, we didn't," Mac said and hesitated. "We wasted enough time before."

Clay nodded. "How is Rabb anyway?"

"He's good. He misses investigations and working on cases, but I think he's adjusting to his new role," Mac said and motioned for the couch. "Please, take a seat. Coffee?"

"Sure," Clay said and took a seat.

Mac went to the kitchen and arranged two mugs, then she joined Clay in the living room. She sat down in a chair across from him. "So?"

"Sarah, I have had some time to think and I realized that I'm not proud of my actions. This thing with Tanveer, you almost getting killed…"

"He would have shot me if it wasn't for your Mom," Mac said. "You wouldn't have told him what he wanted."

"It's hard to argue with you on that," Clay admitted. "I don't like the man I become when I'm on a job. But it's who I am. I see the job."

"I don't blame you. I blame me. I should never have gotten involved with you, Clay. I knew it was a dead-end street. We could never have been more, ever," Mac said.

"I know that. I wanted you, but I should have known better than to pursue you. I almost got the women I love killed. And for what? The mission?" Clay let out a sigh. "I will always be CIA. The mission will always come first. I'm so sorry about everything."

Mac offered a sweet smile. "I'm over it Clay. There's no hard feelings here. The truth is that I had more trouble getting over the fact that I was stupid enough to get involved with you, then getting over you. We used to be friends, Clay. I respect you and the work you do."

"It means a lot to me that you still respect me. I've had a hard time respecting myself the last three years. I haven't been out in the field since Tanveer. I got a promotion and I'm mostly at Langley these days," Clay said.

Mac turned when she heard the front door open and close. Soon Harm was standing in the living room. "Webb?"

"Harm, what are you doing home?" Mac stood and walked over to him.

"I forgot some files," he said and kissed her softly. "I'm actually in a hurry."

Clay stood. "How are you doing Harm?" he asked and walked over, offering his hand.

"Not bad," Harm shook the outstretched hand. "You?"

"I can't complain. I'm here on business, and thought I'd stop by," Clay explained. "I have a meeting in an hour so I better get going. Thanks for coffee."

"No problem. Thank you for what you said," Mac said.

"Too little, too late, but I'm glad I got to talk to you," Clay said. "I'll find my way out."

Harm hurried upstairs to gather the files he needed. When he came back downstairs he found Mac on the floor with Matthew. Matthew finally noticed his dad and walked over. "You're getting fast on your feet there, buddy," Harm said a crouched down. "Daddy has to go."

"You're not going to say anything?" Mac wondered as she stood.

Harm stood as well. "What exactly would I say?"

"I don't know," Mac said hesitantly.

"I'm really in a hurry. I don't have the time for this now, let's talk tonight, okay?" he smiled when Matthew lifted his arms up towards him. "I really would love to spend time with you, but Daddy really has to go now."

Mac lifted Matthew into her arms. "See you later."

Harm noticed that she looked a little unsure, so he leaned in and kissed her. "See you later."

"See you," she said.

Later that night

Mac had gotten Matthew to bed and walked over to Claire and Nathan's room. Claire was already fast asleep with the book she had wanted to read clutched to her chest. Harm and Nathan were busy talking. Mac smiled and carefully removed the book from Claire then she walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Good night," she said.

"Good night Mom," Nathan said.

Mac left them to finish and walked downstairs where she found Mattie and her friend Lisa by the dining room table, books everywhere.

"How's it going?"

"Well, it's going…" Mattie looked around the mess. "I think we better call it a night before my brain fries.

"I better go home, my Mom will freak out soon," Lisa said and stood. "Mrs. Rabb, can we leave it like this until tomorrow? We're continuing then."

"No problem," Mac said and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Mattie smiled and stood. "We have all the stuff we need, now we just have to organize it and get started on the assignment. Mrs. Kelly sure knows how to keep us busy."

"I'll follow you to the buss," Mac said. "I hate for you to be walking around this late by yourself."

"Thank you," Lisa looked relieved.

When Mac came back she found Harm in the kitchen with files all over the kitchen table. He looked up when he saw her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"No problem," she said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he put the file he'd been holding down and focused on her.

"Clayton Webb brings up a lot of stuff for me," she said hesitantly. "Mostly because I don't know what I was thinking getting involved with him, and because of Paraguay, your time away from JAG, and Tanveer."

"We haven't really spent a lot of time talking about all that," Harm said and leaned back in his chair. "To tell you the truth the last two and a half years since we married have been pretty busy, and I haven't been wanting to dwell on our past."

"Me either," she admitted.

"I know that Clay brings up a lot, and I'm the first to admit that I hated your relationship with him, and the fact that he almost got you killed," Harm said and looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure I want to rip up in all this again. I don't want to go through all our past mistakes, because they mean nothing now."

Mac sat down on one of the barstools by the counter. "You really mean that?"

"I do," Harm said and stood. He walked over and joined her by the counter. "So, what did our favorite spook have to say?"

"That he was sorry mostly," Mac said and hesitated. "We did have some good moments you know; it was nice having someone who stated his intentions. In the end though, I have so many regrets. Going to Paraguay, getting you into trouble, saying never…"

Harm nodded. "I don't blame you for that. I was horrible."

"I really wanted you to fight me," Mac admitted.

Harm nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't."

"It was so easy to just move on with Clay. I was so sick of our dance," Mac said.

"I know. I don't blame you for moving on," Harm said and took her hand. "I never want the past to come between us."

"Me neither. I'm happy now," Mac smiled. "I'm really happy."

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love our life."

"Me too," he said and pulled her close. "Do I get points for not acting jealous?"

Mac laughed softly. "Absolutely. Why didn't you?"

"I'm growing up," he said teasingly. "To tell you the truth, I feel very secure about our relationship." He touched her cheek lightly.

"Good," she kissed him softly. "I do too."

"You know; the kids are asleep. We could go to bed early," he said.

Mac gave all the files on the table a look. "What about...?"

"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want," he said and stood, dragging her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply.

Mac felt his hands on her behind, lifting her up on the counter. She broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Just having some fun," he said and kissed her again.

Mac broke the kiss again. "Not that I don't love to have fun, the kids…"

He laughed softly. "Okay, fine," he lifted her off the counter, took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

January 2008

Sarah Mackenzie Rabb was about to open the door leading to the building where the Force Judge Advocate Europe had his office, when a Lieutenant hurried to hold the door open for her. She smiled and thanked him politely as she stepped inside.

"No problem ma'am," the officer said and smiled flirtingly. "Can I help you with something?"

Mac studied him. "You work here?"

"Yes," the man nodded. "Lieutenant Scott at your service ma'am. I actually just started. Got in from San Diego last night. I'm a lawyer, ma'am."

"Yeah, I got that from your JAG credentials," Mac said.

"I hope to make a good first impression," Lieutenant Scott said. "Hey, maybe later I could take you out for a drink?" he suggested flirtingly.

Mac entered the bullpen before him and was met by her husband. "Hi."

"I just called you five minutes ago, but got cut off" Harm said and kissed her.

"I know. I forgot to charge my phone," she said and turned to Lieutenant Scott. "This is the new guy."

Harm held out his hand. "Welcome Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir, "Lieutenant Scott said.

"A word of advice," Mac said with a smile. "If you want to make a good first impression, don't come on to your boss's wife."

"I'm sorry, sir," Lieutenant Scott said and shrugged. "Force of habit."

Harm looked amused. "She's also two paygrades above you, Lieutenant."

"Really? You're Navy?" Lieutenant Scott looked surprised.

"Marine Corps," Mac said. "But I'm in the reserves."

"Maybe not for long," Harm said. "Lieutenant, Coates will show you around. Harm made a motion to get Coates attention. "Chief, show Lieutenant Scott around.

"Yes, sir," Coates handed Matthew over to his mother. "He's just to eat up," she said.

"I hope Harm haven't made you watch him the whole time?" Mac said with amusement.

"No, ma'am. But it's my pleasure." She turned to Lieutenant Scott and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. Follow me."

"Sir, ma'am," Lieutenant Scott said and followed Coates.

"My office," Harm said and put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Mac let him lead her to his office. "Thank you. And thanks for watching this guy so that I could get my hair cut." They entered Harm's office and Mac turned to her husband. "What do you mean not for long?" she asked as he closed the door behind her. She put their son on the floor where he had his toys.

"I asked the General to reinstate you for a case," Harm explained. "I need some help."

"What's up?" Mac wondered.

"A girl was found dead yesterday," Harm handed her a file. "I'm sure you've read about it in the paper. Anyway, three witnesses claim that a man with a Navy uniform left the alley in the time before the girl was found dead. The General and I agreed that we should investigate it. If a Navy man murdered that girl, I want the guy to pay for it. Bud's busy, and I don't have anyone else with enough experience to deal with this right now. The brits won't be happy if it turns out that one of ours have done this. We have to take it seriously."

"The girl was fifteen, Harm," Mac studied the file.

"Yeah, I know."

Mac noticed the tension in his face and remembered that he'd been quiet lately. "Is everything okay Harm?"

He leaned back in his chair. "It's just unusually busy. I could really use you for a couple of weeks. My Mom and Frank have pushed their travel forward one week, they'll be landing at 1500 tomorrow and are looking forward to spend time with the kids. What do you say?"

Mac smiled. "Of course I'll help you."

Harm relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," she reassured.

"Use Lieutenant Scott. He's green, he'll learn from you," Harm smiled when he noticed Matthew on the floor moving his toy plane around in the air, making airplane noises. "That's my boy."

Mac shook her head in amusement. "Like father, like son," she said.

Harm laughed softly. "Are you getting worried, Mom?"

"I still have a few years before I have to worry about him becoming a pilot," Mac said with a smile as she watched her little miracle.

Harm sobered up. "Maybe Harriet will agree to have Matthew with her today and tomorrow?"

"I'll give her a call. I should really get started on this right away," Mac said.

"Why don't you let me call her, and I'll bring him over if she agrees," Harm said as he reached for the phone.

Mac stood. "Can you pick up a uniform for me as well? I'll get right to work."

Harm smiled. "Anything for you, sweet thing."

"I need the shoes that are number two from the right on the top shelf," she said and smiled. "And don't forget my cap and neck tab."

Harm nodded. "You know where all your shoes are?"

"I do," she noticed the look on his face. "I like shoes."

"You don't say," he teased.

Later that day

Mac went over the coroner's temporary report again, she looked up and saw Lieutenant Scott looking thoughtful. The Lieutenant had been great help so far. He was thorough in his work, and even though he was green he showed great potential.

"What are you thinking about, Lieutenant?" Mac asked.

Lieutenant Scott focused on her and hesitated. "Well, ma'am, about you actually."

"Me?" Mac was confused.

"It's just that I checked up on you, ma'am, and you gave up your own command to come here and be a housewife. Why?" Lieutenant Scott looked regretful all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry ma'am, I'm way out of line."

"It's fine, Lieutenant. I've been asked the same question a lot since I decided to go into inactive reserves. The Captain and I flipped a coin to see who would stay in the service. He won so we came here."

"Can I ask if you regret it? I mean you seem eager to jump back into service, so you can't be totally comfortable with your civilian life," Lieutenant Scott asked.

Mac smiled. "Actually, I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I have everything I ever wanted, a family. I don't think I could have my career and my family and be totally at ease with the situation. I like spending time with my kids, and I'm not ready to give that up just yet."

"I find you very interesting, ma'am. I've heard that you have worked undercover with the CIA, you and the Captain are kind of legends within the JAG Corps. Is it true that you followed him into Siberia to help him find out what happened to his father?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, in a horse carrier."

"And that you lead the evacuation when the American consulate in Ache Province was stormed. The rumor says that you took some fire. I mean seriously, you've had more excitement than any other JAG officer before you, and probably after," Lieutenant Scott said.

"I guess," Mac said. She knew that there were stories of Harm and her adventures going around. "But that's my past. And some time when I'm ready I'll be back on active duty. It does feel good wearing this uniform again," she admitted.

The Lieutenant flashed her a sexy smile. "Well you do look great in it, ma'am."

Mac blushed slightly. "Still two paygrades above you, Lieutenant. And for the record, if you try any of that stuff on anyone else of Captain Rabb's staff, he'll have you shipped out faster than you can say I'm sorry."

The Lieutenant sobered up. "Sorry, ma'am."

Later that night

Harm and Mac's house

Mac finished putting Matthew to bed, then proceeded to say goodnight to Nathan and Claire who used the time to continue their questions about when they wouldn't have to share room anymore.

"She's a girl," Nathan pointed out very dramatically.

"He won't let me have my dolls out in the open. They are locked in a closet," Claire said just as dramatically.

Mac smiled. "We can go pick up paint for your new room tomorrow and get started this weekend," she promised.

"Really?" Claire was ecstatic.

"Yes, and if you want we can paint your room too Nathan?" Mac suggested.

"Yes!" he said from his place in the top bunk

"And we'll need to get you a bed too, Claire," Mac said and hugged her. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom," Claire said and snuggled into bed with a big smile on her face.

Mac gave Nathan a hug too. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom," he said happily as Mac tucked him in.

"I love you guys," she said as she flipped the light off.

"Love you too," Nathan and Claire said in unison.

She headed downstairs and found Mattie and Harm by the dining table with Mattie's chemistry homework.

"How's it going?"

"All done," Mattie said and closed her book. "That's it for me today, I'm going to bed."

"Good night," Mac said and headed for the kitchen.

Harm found her emptying the dishwasher so that it would be ready to be loaded the next morning. Mac was very fond of order he had figured out over the years, except from when it came to her desk. In their short time as husband and wife he had really gotten to know her many sides, and she had everything under control when it came to the house and the kids. If he had forgotten something, she always picked up the slack. Harm studied her beautiful face, her very nice body, and decided again that he was the luckiest man alive.

"You could help you know," she said teasingly.

He walked over to her with a clever smile on his face. "You look good in those jeans," he said flirtingly.

She smiled. "You still got it, Rabb."

This made him laugh. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," she said and turned fully to him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "So, how was your day?"

"It was okay. Talked to Scotland Yard, they've got nothing. The coroner has evidence of sexual assault, there was a lot of damage to the girl's body. She died of a fractured skull. We won't know more until the lab report comes back."

Harm looked bothered. "How was her parent's?"

"It was horrible. They were devastated, Harm. There wasn't much to get from them except from a lot of anger," Mac finished emptying the dishwasher and closed it.

"It's a hell of a case," Harm said and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "We'll be working closely with Scotland Yard."

"No problems cooperating?" Harm asked.

"Not at all. The Detective in charge was glad that the Navy took this seriously," Mac said and moved closer to him.

"How's Lieutenant Scott working out?" Harm wondered.

"He's doing fine. He's green, but with experience he'll turn into a good investigator," Mac said and smiled cleverly.

"What?" Harm wondered.

"He's quite the flirt," Mac said with amusement.

"Yeah? He tried anything with you?" Harm wondered with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I would have him on his back begging for his life in a second," Mac said.

"He might like that," Harm suggested.

"Are you jealous?" Mac wondered.

Harm let out a snort. "Please."

"I'm sure you were just like him when you were younger," Mac said.

"Are you saying that I'm old?" Harm questioned.

"Mature," Mac said and moved into his embrace. "Just the way I like it."

"Yeah? You like that huh?" he put his arms around her.

"I do," she said and kissed him.

The phone interrupted them and Harm reluctantly released her. He reached for the phone lying on the bench. "Rabb residence. The Colonel is right here." He handed her the phone.

Mac took the phone. "Colonel Rabb. You do? And you're charging this man? I see, so the Navy is off the hook then? And you ruled him out? Great work. We appreciate the cooperation too. Bye."

Harm looked curiously at her. "The case?"

"We're off the hook. They have suspect," Mac explained. "The Naval officer came forward earlier today, and he had nothing to do with the murder. He was just walking by on his way home from work. He's with the Public Affairs office. He has an alibi up until he left the office, and the girl had already been dead for hours by then."

"I'm glad," Harm said and took her hand. "That doesn't mean that you're off the hook I'm afraid."

"No problem, I like working for you," she said teasingly.

He laughed softly and leaned in and kissed her. "I like that I can order you around."

She moved her face away from him. "You wouldn't dare."

He sobered up. "I can ask nicely."

"I'd try that approach," she said and kissed him. "Let's go to bed, Captain."

He flashed her his most charming smile. "I'm with you, Colonel."


	19. Chapter 19

March 2008

Harm let out a tired moan as he tried to ignore the phone buzzing on the floor by the bed. He knew he still had time to sleep since the alarm hadn't gone off yet. He snuggled closer to the women beside him and went back to sleep. The moment was cut short when his phone again started buzzing.

"Just answer it," Mac said.

Harm let out a sigh and moved away from her, reaching for the phone by the bed. "Hello? Sir? Okay, what's going on? I see. I'll be there. Bye."

Mac turned and propped herself up on an elbow. "Did something happen?"

"It was General Creswell. Apparently, something happened last night that needs my attention," Harm got out of bed just as Matthew's voice came over the baby monitor.

"I guess my alarm just went off," Mac said and got out of bed too. She put on the sweatpants and top, then hung up the dress Harm had removed from her last night, and went to get her son.

When she walked into their bedroom again with Matthew on her hip, Harm walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around his waist. "Morning, buddy," Harm said and smiled.

Matthew squealed in delight as Harm took him and lifted him up in the air. "Time for a flying lesson, huh?"

Mac laughed softly. There was nothing sexier than Harm in full Dad mode.

Harm put Matthew down on the floor. "I better hurry up."

"Didn't the General say what it was about?" Mac wondered.

"Just that something had happened after the party last night, and that he wanted me to handle it," Harm explained as he removed the towel and slipped on boxers.

"We better go make breakfast, Matthew," Mac said and held her hand out for him to hold. "Do you have time for breakfast?" she asked her husband.

"Nope," Harm finished buttoning his shirt and reached for his cap.

"You look so handsome in your summer whites," Mac said and smiled as he walked over and kissed her softly. "Enjoy the conference."

"I'll do my best," Harm said and ruffled Matthew's hair.

He followed them downstairs where Nathan and Claire sat watching cartoons, while Trish was busy in the kitchen. Harm said his goodbyes and left the house. Since he had to attend the JAG Conference Mac had decided to bring the kids and stay the week with Harm's parent's. She had also gotten a request from General Creswell to hold a lecture while she was there, which she after some reflection had agreed to do. Harm had been happy to have them there with him, even though he had to spend his days attending the conference he still had the afternoons and nights to spend with his family.

General Creswell looked tense as he met Harm outside the building where the conference was being held. Harm followed the General to the office he was using while he was in San Diego.

"Captain, we have a problem," Creswell motioned for Harm to sit down. "Earlier this morning, the MPs knocked on Lieutenant Phelps door and arrested him. You remember the Lieutenant from his lecture yesterday on Rules of Engagement?"

"I do," Harm confirmed.

"Lieutenant Lisa Delgado reported a rape early this morning. She's stationed here at the Joint Legal Services, I don't know if you are familiar with the Lieutenant?" Creswell asked.

"I can't say that I am, sir," Harm said.

"Usually I would let the local office handle this, but as they all know Lieutenant Delgado, I'd much rather have an outsider handle the investigation. I want you to handle it, Captain," Creswell said.

Harm nodded. "I'll get started right away, sir. What about the conference, sir?"

"It'll continue as planned. You'll have to multitask, but the investigation hold presence over the conference of course," Creswell said.

"Understood, sir," Harm stood.

"That would be all, Captain," Creswell said.

"Aiai, sir," Harm snapped to attention before leaving the office.

The night before Harm had taken Mac out to dinner, and they had originally planned on going by the party, but after a stroll on the beach they had taken the car back to his parent's house and gone to bed early. Harm knew that Lieutenant Graves had been attending the party, so he decided to talk to her about what she had seen while she was there. Graves had finished law school and was now stationed at his office in London.

"Graves, do you have a minute?" Harm said as he caught up with her having breakfast with some other young JAG officers.

"Absolutely, sir," Graves said and jumped to her feet.

Harm had barely closed the door to the office he'd been using while he'd been in San Diego before Graves started talking. "Sir, I just gathered some information for you. I myself saw both Lieutenant Delgado and Phelps last night. They were getting very cozy by the time I left, sir. You should really talk to Lieutenant Maria Lee, sir. She's stationed with Delgado at the JLS. She saw them leave together."

"As usual you are one step ahead of everyone, Graves," Harm put his cap on the desk and crossed his arms. "Tell me where we go from here?"

"We talk to the accused and the victim, then we talk to anyone who might have seen them at the party last night," Graves hesitated. "It might be a lot of work for only one man, sir. Even though it is you."

Harm was amused. "I was thinking that you lead this investigation, Graves."

"Really, sir?" Graves smiled brightly.

"Absolutely. Why don't we split up?" Harm suggested.

"Yes, sir. Let me talk to Lieutenant Delgado, sir. She might feel better about talking to a woman."

"I'll talk to Lieutenant Phelps. Let's meet back here around lunch time?" Harm said.

Graves nodded. "Yes, sir."

When Harm went to find Graves at lunch time he was surprised to find his wife having lunch with Graves and Creswell when he entered the cafeteria. He walked over.

"This is a surprise," he said as he joined them.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Mac said and offered a sweet smile "Then I ran into Graves who was also looking for you."

"Then I was looking for you too, Captain," Creswell added.

"I'm a popular guy," Harm said and smiled.

"Come by my office when you're done here, Captain. You to Commander," he added to Graves as he stood.

"Yes, sir," Graves said.

"Your Mom and Frank took the kids and told me to take the day off," Mac said with a pout. "I'm bored."

Harm laughed softly. "You could always sit in on the conference," he suggested as he stood. "I'll just get some food."

By the time Harm came back to the table Graves was gone and Mac was standing by the door talking to Lieutenant Mayfield. Harm sat down to eat and saw a couple of junior officers checking his wife out. She looked good in high heels, tight jeans and a formfitting top, her hair lose around her shoulders. She looked in his direction and smiled, then excused herself to Mayfield and walked over to him. "Sorry, just catching up," she said and sat down. "Will you make it home for dinner?"

"I'll definitely do my best to try and be home," he said and smiled teasingly. "So, have you decided what to do with your free time?"

"I think I'll do some shopping," she said and smiled when his eyes widened. "Relax, it's for the kids."

"Good, because my clothes take up less than one fourth of our closet," he reminded her.

She laughed softly. "I was hoping to steal you away for lunch today."

"I have to eat and run, but maybe tomorrow? And hopefully I'll get to spend some time with my family while we're here."

"I hope so," she said. "I have my lecture tomorrow."

"I can't wait to hear what you have to say," Harm said and noticed that she looked hesitant. "It'll be great," he reassured.

"Thanks," she shrugged. "I guess I just feel a little out of practice."

"Come on, you're great at lecturing," he smiled reassuringly. "Just picture the crowd naked."

She wrinkled her face. "No way."

Harm laughed softly and finished his lunch. "I better get going." He stood and waited for her to stand too, before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Wish I could take off with you, babe."

She smiled as he took her hand. "Me too."

Harm put away the dirty dishes and they left the cafeteria hand in hand. Harm nodded to the two junior officers who had checked Mac out earlier, noticing how they stared as they walked by them. 'In your dreams guys', Harm thought.

The next day

Harm was proud as he listened to Mac's lecture on women in the military. It had been a request by General Creswell to hold the lecture under the JAG Conference, as a way to show female JAG's that having a great career was possible, but also to show all JAG's that they had an important role in determining how cases concerning sexual assault was handled.

The lecture was about women in the military, and how sexual assault cases should be handled, mixed in with personal experience as a female in the Military. She had been brilliant, going from making the audience laugh of silly situations, to them letting out sounds of shock as she described killing a nationally wanted terrorist, and her PTSD after. The whole covert operation in Paraguay with the CIA had been partly declassified by Webb so that she could use it in her lecture. For the first time, she could tell what had happened, without using exact information about the whereabouts and the people involved, but enough to show what had led up to her fighting a national terrorist. During the lecture, she focused on her role as a female, from boot camp to when she decided to leave the service. Harm had been surprised at how open she was about her life, how she described the struggles of women in a man's world without making it sound like she was complaining. At the same time as she made it clear that both male and female perspectives were needed.

"I think we have time for a few questions," Mac said at the end of the lecture. "Lieutenant," she pointed to a female officer.

"After all your accomplishments, you decided to leave it all. That had to be a tough decision?"

"Definitely," Mac said without hesitation. "I've always given one hundred percent to being a Marine, and I know that I couldn't have done both that and being a Mom. Being a Mom is just too important to me. I have no regrets. I mean, this is what I do all day," she pushed a button on her computer and the next slide showed a picture of her with Matthew.

"Aww," the room said.

"I know, he's adorable," Mac said proudly. "And we have the responsibility of a six-year-old, an eight-year-old and a seventeen-year-old too, so I have my days pretty packed. My career has been very important to me, and I've worked hard to get to where I am, but I've always wanted a family too, and at the moment that is more important than anything a career could offer me."

Mac answered a few more questions before she ended the session.

Harm waited while Mac talked to people who approached her after the lecture. It was good seeing her back in uniform again, and he knew that this was Creswell's way of letting her know that he was expecting her to return to full duty when she was ready.

"Harm?"

He turned and saw a familiar face. "Meg? I haven't seen you in a long time."

She smiled and hugged him. "Look at you Captain."

"I didn't know you were still serving?" he said as the hug ended.

"I wasn't, then nine-eleven happened and I couldn't stay away. They needed computer analytics. I'm stationed in San Diego now, but I've been all over the world. It's been crazy, but I love every minute of it. How about you? I heard you are stationed in London, running your own command. Harmon Rabb must have grown up," Meg teased.

"I guess it had to happen eventually," Harm said with laughter.

"Harm?"

They both turned and saw Kate Pike. "Kate?" Harm was surprised to see her.

"I flew in from Florida last night," Kate said. "I heard you were coming. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. So, you're in Florida?" Harm said.

"I am. And you're in London, Captain," Kate said and smiled cleverly. "Hi, Meg. Meg and I were actually stationed together for a year."

"Oh," Harm said as he saw Mac approach them. "Hey, congratulations on a great lecture," he said proudly.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, this is Commander Meg Austin. She was my partner at JAG before you," Harm explained.

"Nice to meet you, Commander," Mac said and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. That was a great lecture. Thank you so much for being so open," Meg said as she shook Mac's hand.

"Thank you," Mac said and turned to Kate. "Hi, Kate. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Mac," Kate said. "It was a great lecture."

"I appreciate that," Mac said and focused on her husband. "General Creswell invited us for lunch."

Harm nodded. "I guess we better go."

They said their goodbyes and walked out of the lecture hall. "Seriously Mac, that was one of the best lectures I ever sat in on. You were amazing."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure about sharing all the things I did though, but it felt right," she said as they walked towards General Creswell.

"You did good," Harm said again as they approached the General.

Later that night they lay in bed. Mac was running her hand through Harm's hair as he rested his head on her stomach. She loved these quiet moments with him after making love. It had been a great day, her lecture had gone really well, she'd spent time at the beach with the kids, and she got to make love to her husband as they day ended.

"What are you thinking?" Harm wondered.

She smiled as he turned and kissed his way up her chest and neck, then he looked into her eyes. "Just that it's been a great day."

"It has been a great day," he agreed. "We should get some sleep," he said and kissed her.

Loosing track of her thoughts she mumbled. "Sleep, huh?" between kisses.

"Never mind, I'm getting a second wind, I'll sleep when I'm dead," he said breathlessly as he moved down her body.

Harm knocked on General Creswell's office door a few days later. It was the final day of the conference and they were all heading back to their separate commands the next day. Harm would be spending a few extra days with his family before they all flew back to London.

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

"I do," Creswell said and stood. "So, where are we on the investigation, Captain?"

"Sir, there is no prove of Lieutenant Delgado's claim that she was raped. She showered and removed all evidence before reporting it, she admits that she willingly accompanied Lieutenant Phelps, and Phelps said that they did have sex. I hate to say it, but I won't recommend charges. There's a good chance that it was a rape, sir, but I can't prove it."

"It would be a hard case to argue," Creswell agreed and looked quickly through the report Harm handed to him. "I agree with your assessment, Captain. How is Graves working out?"

"She's doing great, sir. Smartest thing the Navy did was putting her through law school," Harm said honestly.

Creswell nodded. "I would agree with you on that. Will you and the Colonel be at tonight's party?"

"Absolutely, sir," Harm said.

"Good. I'll see you both there," Creswell said. "That would be all, Captain."

"Aye aye, sir," Harm snapped to attention and left.

He caught up with Kate Pike and Meg Austin as they were walking towards the lecture hall. They stopped and waited for him to join them.

"Ladies," Harm said.

"Ready for your lecture, sir?" Meg asked.

Harm nodded. "Yes, and then I'm ready for this conference to be over."

"Will you be at the party later?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'll make an appearance," Harm said as he noticed Mac and Mattie approach them. Mac was in civilian attire, and looking amazing. He lit up like a candle and flashed her a sexy smile.

"Hi," Mac said as her eyes met his.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Hi. Hi Mattie."

"Hi, Dad. We are here for moral support," Mattie said teasingly.

"I appreciate that. Mattie, this is Commander Pike and Commander Austin. We used to work together," Harm introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Mattie said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Mattie. Are you a senior in High School?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I'm moving back to the states this summer. Hopefully I'll get in to a good college," Mattie said and smiled. "I want to be a Doctor."

"Wow, that's impressive," Meg said and looked at Harm. "You must be proud Dad? I never pictured you as a Dad."

Harm laughed softly. "I'm willing to bet that you're not the only one." He took Mac's hand. "We better move inside."

"Don't be boring up there," Mattie warned as she followed them inside the lecture hall.

"I'll try my best," Harm promised.

After the lecture, Harm drove back to La Jolla with Mattie and Mac, determined to spend some time at the beach with his family before he had to attend the party later that night. He was glad that the conference was over and he could enjoy some free time before going back to London.

"You did good, Harm," Mac said as Harm started the car and headed for La Jolla.

"Thanks. I'm glad it's over," Harm said and took her hand. "I have to attend the party tonight, but I thought we'd stay for a little while then sneak away. I'm a bit tired of spending time with lawyers," he joked.

"I'm a lawyer," Mac reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're not boring," he said and winked at her.

They spent a few hours at the beach with the kids building sandcastles and throwing ball. Harm would much rather have spent the rest of the night with them too, but he had to attend the party, so they had a quick dinner before he and Mac left.

Harm reached for Mac's hand as they walked in the direction of the music. She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. "You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you," she said just as the General approached them.

"I'm getting too old for this," Creswell said and laughed softly. "Colonel, when will you join the JAG Corps again?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Thank you for including me this week though," Mac said.

"It was inspiring," Creswell said. "Captain, I hear you're taking a couple of personal days before you go back to London?"

"Yes, sir. I'm spending some time with my family," Harm said and pulled Mac close.

"Well, enjoy the party," Creswell said and left them.

Harm led Mac to the dance floor as the music calmed. She relaxed into her embrace. "This is nice," she said.

"I guess. I just wasn't really in the mood to go to a party," he admitted.

"We can leave early," Mac reassured.

When the music changed, they walked off the dance floor. Mac sat down with Meg and Kate while Harm went to get their drinks.

"I just have to ask," Kate said. "How long did your marriage to the Australian last?"

"It didn't," Mac said with a shrug. "He went back to Australia."

"What about that horrible Renee woman Harm was with?" Kate asked.

"Not for long," Mac said.

"I knew it," Kate said just as Harm joined them.

"You knew what?" Harm wondered as he handed Mac her soda.

"That there was more between the two of you than friendship," Kate said with a teasing smile.

Harm sat down and put his arm around Mac. "It's hard to argue against that," he smiled.

Mac put her hand on his thigh and they shared a sweet smile.

"So how's London?" Meg wanted to know.

"Harm thinks it's too much rain, I love it," Mac said and noticed the look Harm sent her. "You do complain about the weather a lot."

Harm laughed softly. "It's a nice city, I guess."

"It's a step up for you," Kate pointed out. "You'll be JAG one day."

Harm shrugged, "We'll see."

They spent another hour at the party, before Harm whispered in Mac's ear that he had other plans for the evening. Mac smiled and nodded, before they both said goodbye to Kate and Meg, then left the party.

Harm parked the car in front of his parent's house, and they walked towards the beach hand in hand.

"This is a really nice break," Harm said as they walked towards the water.

"I agree," Mac tugged on his hand and made him stop. "I'm glad we decided to go together."

Harm smiled and cupped her face. "Did I tell you how proud I am of you."

"Me?" Mac questioned.

"Your lecture," Harm reminded her. "It couldn't have been easy for you to share all that, but you did it anyway. I think you might have made a difference."

"It just felt right," she shrugged. "It's no big deal."

He kissed her softly. "You are amazing. Every time I see you back in uniform, I'm reminded of how much you gave up for us."

Harm," she put her arms around his neck and put her face close to his. "I didn't give up anything, I gained a lot."

"We both gained a lot," he said and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

April 2008

Mac walked down the stairs leading from the second floor and found her husband and children on the floor building Duplo blocks. She smiled and walked over and sat down on the floor by her husband's side.

"How was your run?" Harm wondered.

"Great," she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder while watching the interaction between the kids. Moments like these were the most valuable.

"No, this way," Claire said and tried to explain to Matthew which way the blocks would fit on top of each other. Matthew followed her movement with large eyes, then he laughed and smashed his hand through the tower Claire had built for him.

Harm and Mac laughed. "Should we make lunch?" Harm wondered.

"Probably," Mac said, but didn't remove her head from his shoulder.

Harm decided that lunch could wait a little, so he moved his arm around her and she willingly moved into his embrace. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her back softly. He loved spending time with his family like this. If anyone would have told him that he'd be married with four kids three years ago, he wouldn't have believed them. Matthew would be two in a couple of months, and he was so much fun. Nathan and Claire had just become theirs officially last week when the adoption came through. Mattie would be eighteen next week, and she'd be moving back to the states in the fall to attend college.

"I'm hungry," Nathan said.

"I better put food on the table," Harm reluctantly let go of Mac and stood. He smiled when Matthew walked over to his mother and hugged her. Mac wrapped her arms around him and smiled brightly. Harm loved her with the kids, she was so happy, and he liked to think that he too had something to do with her happiness.

"Should we help Daddy with lunch?" Mac asked Matthew and lifted him up in the air making him squeal with joy.

Harm went to the kitchen and started preparing sandwiches. He loved the weekends, especially when they didn't have to be anywhere. Usually the weekends were packed with things they had to do, like a soccer game with Nathan, a dance recital with Claire, playdates or something. This was one of the rare weekends when they had no plans, other than to hang out and spend time as a family.

Mattie walked into the kitchen. "I need food."

"Working on it," Harm assured her. "Still stressing about finals?"

"I know it's early still, but I just want to feel in control," she said and slumped down on a bar stool. "Nick wanted to do something tonight. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to ask," Harm smiled. "You'll be eighteen soon."

"I know you like to know what I do and where I am," Mattie said with a shrug.

"We do like that," Mac said as she joined them followed by Matthew on his car. "So, how is Nick? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay," Mattie shrugged again. "He's a little afraid of Dad."

Harm turned to her. "Good."

Mac smiled and sat down beside Mattie.

"We're just going to be friends anyway. I'm leaving soon and he's staying here, so no point in starting something. Besides, I'm not sure I would want to ruin our friendship," Mattie said.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "Sounds smart," Mac said as she lifted Matthew up. "Although, sometimes moving beyond friendship is a good idea." She hugged Matthew close and kissed his head.

Mattie smiled. "He's the perfect combination of the two of you. He's going to be such a heartbreaker when he grows up."

Mac nodded. "Probably."

Harm put sandwiches down in front of them and sat down. "How do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"Just family," Mattie said and reached for Matthew. "No big deal."

"It's your eighteenth birthday, you should invite your friends," Mac said and watched with joy the interaction between Mattie and Matthew.

"I can invite a few friends, but I don't want a big party. I hate big parties," Mattie hugged Matthew close. "I just want to celebrate with you guys."

Nathan and Claire came running into the kitchen. "Is there food?"

Mac smiled. "Dig in."

"Can we have pizza tonight?" Claire wondered. "And a movie and popcorn?"

"Sure," Harm reached for a sandwich.

"And candy?" Nathan added.

Mac noticed Harm's raised eyebrows. "It is Saturday," she said pleadingly.

Harm smiled. "Sure, why not a total sugar rush while we're at it."

"I'm sorry I'll miss that," Mattie teased, knowing what a health freak her Dad was.

Harm looked around the table and smiled. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Matthew was asleep and Mac, Nathan and Claire were enjoying their candy and popcorn and watching a movie. Harm had planted himself in the kitchen after tidying up after dinner with some work-related things, making sure he wouldn't be up to his head when he arrived at work on Monday morning. He tried to take the weekends off, but it wasn't always possible, and at the moment work was piling up. He had been short staffed for a while now, with Bud away and another senior attorney on sick leave due to an accident two weeks ago. Bud would be arriving back during the weekend, and along with him a junior officer that had gone with him to watch and learn. Harm enjoyed his work, although he still struggled with the mindless bureaucracy. He had been better at taking on cases himself, making sure he wouldn't get too bored, or as Mac would say; grumpy.

He finished looking over a report when Mac walked into the kitchen. "The film is over, and the kids are on their way to bed. Although, I fear they are a little too high to sleep yet."

Harm smiled. "Was the movie any good?"

"Not too bad," she put away the rest of the popcorn and walked over to him. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

He nodded. "Sure, but no chick flicks."

"I'm in the mood for something action," she said and leaned in and kissed him. "Although, romance is always nice."

He chuckled. "How about some action, and I'll hold your hand and kiss you when it gets scary."

"Sure," she kissed him again and turned to walk away. "But I bet you'll be scared first."

He stood and walked after her. "I don't scare so easily."

She turned and flashed him that smile that he loved and couldn't resist. "Come on, sailor."

He smiled. "Right behind you, beautiful."

They were halfway through the movie when the kissing became more interesting than the movie. Harm suggested that they could go to bed instead of finishing the movie. They hurried to secure the house for the night, then they headed for the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

June 2008

Harm turned off the alarm and stretched lazily. He found the spot next to him empty and he sat up and looked around. He heard the shower running and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He dropped his boxers and slipped into the shower with her.

"Morning," he said as he pulled her close.

"Good morning," she kissed him softly. "Don't get any ideas, Captain. We have a tight schedule today."

Harm ignored her and started kissing down her neck.

"Harm," she warned and tried to push him away."

"We've got time," he said and pushed her against the wall. "I'm the boss."

"You have a 0800 meeting," she reminded him as her arms went around him. "And I have court."

He moved his hands down her sides. "We'll be quick," he said as his lips found hers. "God you're so beautiful."

"You're a hard man to resist," Mac said between kisses, now determined to finish what they had started.

By the time they made it downstairs Trish had finished setting the table and had breakfast ready. Matthew was in his chair looking really happy. He had just turned two and they had a party planned for Saturday.

"Good morning," Trish greeted them.

"Good morning," Mac said and bent down to kiss Matthew. "Thank you for taking him this morning."

"No problem," Trish ruffled Matthew's hair happily. "Nathan and Claire are getting their backpacks. Matthew and I can follow them to school if you'd like?"

"Okay," Mac said and looked at her husband.

"Great Mom. That way we have time to eat before we go," Harm said and winked at his wife. Their little morning activity took longer than planned.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Mattie wondered.

"What's tomorrow?" Harm asked teasingly. "Kidding. Since it's a workday, we have plans for Saturday night, after Matthew's party."

"And he refuses to tell me what he's up to," Mac complained as she sat down.

Harm laughed softly as he sat down as well.

"I can't believe it's been three years already." Mattie said with a sweet smile.

"Time flies," Mac said.

"And now you're almost ready to go to College," Harm said proudly.

"I am," Mattie said and stood. "I better go. I'm meeting Nick before school."

"See you for dinner then," Harm said.

"Have a nice day, Mattie," Mac said and smiled as Mattie bent down to kiss her brother.

"I'm going to miss you the most when I go to college," Mattie said and laughed when Matthew offered her a bite of his food.

"Mattie have pancake!" he said and handed her a bite of his pancake.

"You are so sweet, but I don't like half chewed food," Mattie said and pointed to Matthew's mouth. "You eat it."

Mac and Harm shared a loving look. They would miss having Mattie around in the fall.

The next day

Mac was happy to be back in uniform again, even though it was only for a little while. She had been asked to step in on the judiciary for a period, and she had to work around her schedule at the university where she was lecturing two days a week. The semester would be over soon, and they were scheduled to go back to the states in the beginning of July to spend two weeks with Grams, and she hoped the Marine Corps didn't mess with Harm and her plans to spend two weeks together with their family, Grams, Trish and Frank.

"Colonel," Petty Officer Larsen stood. "The Captain just got off the phone so you can go straight through. Happy anniversary, ma'am."

"Thank you, Petty Officer," Mac smiled. "I forgot to ask, did you have a nice birthday?"

Hanna smiled. "I did. Pat and I went to dinner, then a concert."

"Sounds like a nice night," Mac said as she knocked on Harm's office door and opened it. She almost walked straight into Harm who had been on his way to open the door.

"Woah," Harm put his hands on her hips to steady her. "I was just on my way to find you."

Mac smiled. "Ready for lunch?"

"I am," he let her go and waited for her to turn around before he put his hand on the small of her back. "I'm going to lunch Petty Officer."

"Yes, sir. Enjoy," Hanna said before answering the phone that was ringing. "Captain Rabb is out to lunch; can I take a message?"

Harm mouthed thank you to Hanna and followed Mac into the bullpen. "Let's go out."

"Sounds good," Mac agreed.

They decided on Thai food and went to a place very close to the office, where Harm often had lunch since it was so close and the food was amazing. After ordering Harm turned his focus to his wife.

"There's a downside to having you in uniform," he said.

"There is?" she asked.

"I have to be professional around you," he leaned in closer.

She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you help me get out of this uniform when we get home."

Harm swallowed hard. "Now I'll be having trouble concentrating the rest of the work day."

She nodded and took his hand. "It's been nice to be back in uniform. I like it on the judiciary."

"That's because you like to be in control," he teased.

"Maybe," she hesitated. "I think I'm ready to consider going back full time."

"That's great, Mac," Harm offered a reassuring smile. "Have you made a request to go back to full duty?"

"Not yet," she let go of his hand as the waiter brought them water.

"I'm sorry about the delay," the waiter said as he filled their glasses. "The food will take a little longer than usual Captain Rabb. It's busy today. Desert is on the house."

Harm smiled. "Thank you, but that's not necessary. We have time."

"You made her blush," Mac teased when the waiter had left them.

Harm was amused. "It's probably the uniform."

"Probably," Mac responded with a slight eyeroll.

Harm leaned forward. "I only have eyes for you, Colonel."

"Such a charmer," she smiled. "Must be why I agreed to marry you."

Harm laughed softly. "Must be."

That night when they stepped into the house they were met by three very excited children. They were all dressed nicely, Nathan and Matthew in suits, and Claire in a pretty dress. Mattie appeared behind her siblings, also dressed in a pretty dress.

"You guys have to go change," she said.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "What's going on?" Harm wondered.

"You'll see," Mattie smiled secretively. "Go dress nicely and come back down."

They did as they were told, Harm forgetting that he had been promised that he'd get to help Mac out of her uniform when they got home that night. He dressed in a suit and tie, and whistled flirtingly when Mac appeared in a beautiful red dress, showing off her body perfectly.

"Nice," he said and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," she took his hand and together they walked downstairs.

Mattie led them to the kitchen where Trish and Frank stood by the stove. "Happy anniversary!" They both said.

The table was set beautifully. "Wow," Mac said and walked over and hugged her mother in law, then Frank. "Thank you."

"This is a surprise," Harm said with a bright smile. "Thank you."

"Dinner is ready, please sit down," Trish ordered.

Mac lifted Matthew into her arms. "You look so handsome." She kissed his cheek.

Harm waited until they were all seated before he stood. "I have a hard time finding the words. I just wanted to use this opportunity to say that I'm grateful for you all, and that I love you guys. A little over three years ago before Mac and I decided to get married, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me that I would have a wife and four kids in my life within a year, and now after three years as a husband I'm happier than I've ever been. It's been an amazing journey. I want to propose a toast to my beautiful wife and partner. Mac, I love you so much."

Mac reached for his hand. "I love you too. All of you," she looked around the table. "This is truly amazing."

Harm leaned down and kissed her, then he sat down. "We better eat before it gets cold. It looks great, Mom."

"I wanted to do something special for you," Trish said. She was wiping her eyes. "I'm just so thankful to be here with all of you."

Frank took her hand. "That goes for me too."

They shared an amazing dinner. Later when Harm and Mac lay snuggled together after making love, they whispered words of love.


	22. Chapter 22

July 2008

Mac stretched lazily in bed and smiled when two strong arms pulled her close. She felt his lips on her neck, and she knew he had other plans than getting up. She turned in his arms and found his waiting lips. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands down his body, enjoying the feeling of his hands on hers. She loved these moments when they could sneak away without worrying about the kids. Trish, Frank and Grams were on kid duty, and before they went to bed last night they had ordered Harm and Mac to sleep in and enjoy their vacation. Harm had tried to argue, but Trish had refused to listen and Harm had to admit that sleeping in was tempting. They had arrived from London two days ago, and were spending two weeks with grams. Grams had invited Trish and Frank as well.

Things were just about to really heat up when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harm stopped his assault on her neck and looked very disappointed.

"Harm, Sarah, are you awake?"

Mac smiled as Harm let out a groan. "We're awake," she said.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're taking the kids for a walk. I'm bringing the baby carrier for Matthew so we'll probably take the round around the lake," Trish said. "You two enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Mom," Harm said and wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. "Thank God, I was too far along to stop what we were doing now," he whispered to his wife before kissing her deeply.

An hour later they were still in bed, just finished with round two. Harm couldn't help it, he had a silly smile on his face.

"What?"

"We should go on vacation more often," he ran his hand through her hair. "With the grandparent's."

Mac laughed. "It's not often that we get to spend the morning in bed."

"Not often enough," he pulled her in for a kiss. "I feel kinda bad, because I didn't have the time to steal you away for a weekend to celebrate our anniversary."

"We had a wonderful celebration," Mac reminded him.

"I know, it was really wonderful," he agreed and looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, we've never had a weekend away to celebrate our anniversary."

"We have kids," Mac reminded him. "Besides, our first anniversary was just after we had Matthew. And last year, you were in Naples on business."

"At least we get to have a long vacation," he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Can you believe we've been in London for three years already," Mac hesitated. "You might get a transfer soon. And the Marine Corps is keeping me on the judiciary on a case to case basis for now, but maybe a billet will open up for me."

"I'm sure it will, your honor," he gave her a sweet kiss then smiled. "It's kinda hot when you bang the gavel."

She laughed softly. "You think?"

He kissed her deeper this time. "Definitely."

Mac stretched. "We better get up. I'm hungry."

Harm sat up and reached for his boxers. "I need a shower."

Mac got out of bed and put on her robe. "Me too. I'll go down and fix us breakfast while you shower. I need food now."

Harm nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They had a long, lazy breakfast, then Mac took a shower and got dressed, before they left the house and walked to meet the rest of the family. Harm took Mac's hand as they walked.

"I love this place," Mac said just as they saw people approaching.

"I do too, and it's nice to be here with everyone," he waived and saw Nathan and Claire running towards them.

"Hi guys," Mac greeted them with a big smile. "Did you guys have a nice walk?"

"We did, and Grams promised us ice cream," Nathan said.

"I bet she did," Harm said as the adults and Matthew sitting on Frank's shoulders, reached them.

Matthew reached for his Mom and Mac took him into her arms. "Hi sweet pea."

"We had a great walk," Trish said.

Mac enjoyed her ice tea on the porch, enjoying watching her children play in the little pool Harm had set up for them. Grandma Sarah joined her and sat down with her knitting. Mac loved this place and she wished they'd be able to come there more often. With them being in London, trips were rare so they always enjoyed their time there, cherishing the memories.

"Where did my grandson go?" Grams asked.

"With Trish and Frank into town. He wanted to make sure he had all he needed for tonight's dinner," Mac said.

"This sure is nice. The kids are growing up in a hurry though," Grams smiled warmly.

"They are," Mac agreed. "Time flies."

"Are you still enjoying your time off, or will you be back in uniform again soon?" Grams wondered.

"I have enjoyed being back in uniform again when I've been called into duty, but as long as we're in London I think I'll stick to being a civilian. Unless the Marine Corps decide otherwise. There's been talk about a billet with the Judiciary, but we'll see. I will lecture at the university this fall," Mac laughed softly. "It was so hard for me to leave Matthew in daycare the first time. I was a mess."

Grams chuckled. "I never had to do that with my babies. Times are changing. "

"I love my work, but being a Mom, that's just something else. It's been important to me to be able to take time off to be a Mom. We didn't think we could have a baby, so when we got pregnant I knew that my career definitely would be on hold for a while. It's been an amazing journey, with all of the kids," Mac smiled as Matthew plumped down in the pool and laughed. "Aww, he's just to eat up."

"I agree," Grams said and laughed. "I'm so lucky. To be my age, still healthy and my mind intact, and to be able to enjoy my great grandchildren. And to see my grandson so happy. I love watching this new side of him. Growing up he was so closed off, because we lost Harmon, and even as an adult he just never moved on. But now, watching him with the kids. It warms a grandmother's heart."

"He's amazing," Mac agreed. "I always knew he'd be a great Dad."

"He did tell me about your baby deal," Grams said. "One time he came to visit and we had one of our late-night talks, where he opened up. It happened sometimes, and I could always tell when he had something on his mind. I knew you two were meant to be, from the first time he mentioned you. I did think it would have happened sooner though, "she teased.

Mac offered a sweet smile. "It only took us nine years."

"Well, my grandson loves you, there's no doubt about that," Grams said.

"And I love him," Mac said just as the car drove up to the house. "Sometimes it scares me how much."

Harm got out of the car and she smiled as he greeted the kids and Matthew came running and jumped into his waiting arms. Harm carried him over to the porch.

"Do you want this one?" he asked and handed Matthew over to Mac who was ready with the towel.

"Your shirt is a little wet there sweetheart," Grams teased.

"You think?" Harm ruffled Matthew's hair. "I think he's ready for another round of sunscreen."

"I think he's ready to spend some time in the shadow," Mac said and stood. "They all are."

"I'll gather the troops, ma'am," Harm said and kissed her cheek. "I have some groceries to carry inside."

"Did you lose Trish and Frank on the way?" Mac wondered.

"They wanted to stay in town for a while, I'll pick them up later," he said and headed to let Nathan and Claire know that bath time was over.

The first week of vacation went fast. The second week Mattie came to stay with them. Harm planned a hiking trip for him and Mac, to get a few days alone. They found a nice place by a water and sat up camp there.

"This was a great idea Harm. I never saw you as the hiking type," she teased.

"I wasn't until I met you," he admitted.

"Thank you for this. And for giving me a family," she leaned in and kissed him. "You are amazing."

"Not really," he argued. "But there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I know," she smiled. "Who would have thought that we'd be this good together?"

"It's been three great years," he touched her cheek in a sweet gesture.

"It sure has. I love you," she kissed him deeply. "So Captain, have you ever made love outside?"

"Never," he looked skeptical. "Have you?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Not yet."

He didn't look convinced. "We have a tent."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" she bit his lip.

"Someone might see us," he pointed out.

"So? I bet we look good," she removed her shirt in one swift motion.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "You are something else Mackenzie. I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

August 2008

Harm flashed the woman in front of him a bright smile and thanked her, then he turned to head back into his office. Finally, there would be a solution with their computer problems, and he could cross that off his list of things to worry about. He noticed the look on Petty Officer Larsen and Chief Coates as he walked past them on his way to his Office.

"What?" he asked.

Coates followed him into his office. "These are for you, sir," she put the files on his desk.

Harm offered a questioning look. "And?"

Coates hesitated. "Miss Martin seems very interested in you," she emphasized interested.

"I'm married, Jenn," Harm said.

"Like she cares," Jenn offered an amused Look.

"Don't worry about me, Coates," Harm reached for the files.

"I don't, I worry about Miss Martin. The word man-eater comes to mind," Coates turned to leave. "Does the Colonel know…"

"Jenn, come on. Mac doesn't care who's here to fix our IT problems," he smiled reassuringly.

"If you say so, sir," Jenn didn't look convinced.

Harm remembered that he had some emails to return before his Skype meeting at 1000, and then he had a pretrial meeting after lunch. He was looking forward to arguing a case again. It had been a while since he had taken the time.

Harm was in one of his visitor chairs looking through a file, while Miss Martin had taken over his chair to work on his computer.

"This will have to do until you get your new computer in a couple of weeks," Miss Martin said.

"That bad huh?" Harm asked.

"It's just time to change equipment, Captain. This one has done its job," she said and smiled. "I won't pronounce it dead just yet though."

"Good to hear," Harm said and turned when there was a knock on his door. He smiled. Mac was in no way dressed to impress, but as usual his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was dressed in jeans and sneakers, a form fitting t-shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders, wet after showering, a gym bag slung over her shoulder, fresh off the gym, he thought.

"Hi," he said and stood to greet her.

"Am I interrupting?" Mac asked.

Harm put the file he'd been looking at on his desk and stood. "Nope. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, this is Lisa Martin. Miss Martin is here to tend to our IT problems." Harm explained as Miss Martin stood and rounded his desk.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel," Miss Martin said and offered her hand. "Are you with JAG too?"

"I was, but I'm in the reserves at the moment," Mac said as she released the other woman's hand. "I get to hear a lot about Harm's IT problems though."

"Mac is my wife," Harm explained and put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "And hopefully you won't hear me whine about IT problems again in the near future.

"I'm afraid I need at least an extra day for your servers," Miss Martin said and smiled flirtingly. "My boss will love that he gets to bill the Military for an extra day."

"I bet he will," Harm said.

"Well, I'll take a break for lunch, but when you have the time I need to go through a few things with you," Miss Martin said and left them,

"Where's Matthew?" Harm wondered.

"He stopped by Aunty Jenn of course," Mac said and smiled. "We've been at the pool. Harriet and the twins too. Do you have time for lunch?"

"I do," he smiled. "I was actually thinking about you earlier.

"Yeah? Not too busy with Miss Martin?" Mac asked teasingly and dropped her bag on the floor. "You have to be careful with that one, Harm."

"Not you too," Harm let out a snort. "I'm not interested in Miss Martin."

"You should tell her that," Mac moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "You introduced me as Mackenzie."

"Sorry, old habit, Mrs. Rabb," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I only have eyes for you, babe."

"You better," she kissed him again just as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, sir," Coates said. "This guy wanted to see you," she put Matthew on the floor.

Harm smiled and picked up his son. "Have you been swimming with Mommy?"

"Yes," Matthew said and smiled just as brightly as his Dad.

"We should go, I have a meeting at 1400," Harm said and took Mac's hand. "Want to join us for lunch Jenn?"

"Maybe some other time. I have plans," Jenn said and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye Jenn," Matthew said and waived his hand.

"I could just eat him up," Jenn said and smiled. "Let me know if you guys want me to take the kids for a night."

"Thank you Jenn, we might take you up on that," Mac said.

Two days later

Harm looked up when there was a knock on his office door. He had been busy this week, working some late nights, but now he was happy that it was the weekend, and he was wrapping up early. Miss Martin stepped inside his office.

"That's it, I'm leaving," she said.

"No offence, but that's great," Harm said and laughed softly. "It's good to be back in business without all those IT problems taking time."

"I'll be back in a few weeks getting you guys set up with new computers," she smiled flirtingly.

Harm stood and offered his hand. "Thank you for your great work."

Miss Martin shook his hand, but when he was letting go she was holding it back. "Let me know if you ever get tired of that wife of yours, I could show you a good time, sailor."

Harm took his hand out of hers. "That won't ever happen, Miss Martin."

"We'll see," she blinked at him then left him.

Harm shook his head in amusement just as Coates walked into his office. "Something amusing, sir?"

Harm chuckled. "Just that you were right, Coates."

Jennifer smiled. "I usually am, sir. Here are the files you requested."

"Thanks," he took them. "I'll put them here until Monday," he put them on his desk.

"Sounds like a good idea, sir," Jenn agreed. "Just bring the kids over any time tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to have all three?" Harm wondered.

"Absolutely. It'll take my mind off missing Victor, and Mattie." Jenn hesitated. "It's not the same without Mattie."

"No, it isn't," Harm agreed as he reached for his briefcase. "She's liking College though."

"Yes, sounds like she really does," Jenn said and followed him out of the office. "I'll see you tomorrow when you bring the kids over, sir."

"See you then," Harm said as he headed for the elevator.

Harm opened the door to their house and could smell fresh baked something. Apparently his family had been busy after school he thought as he headed for the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe and smiled by the sight in front of him. All kids gathered around the kitchen aisle with his wife having cookies.

"Cookies before dinner?" he asked.

They all turned to him. "Busted," Mac put Matthew on the floor and the boy ran over to his Dad.

"We made a lot of cookies, Dad," Claire said and smiled brightly.

"You're home early," Mac stood and walked over.

"It's about time I got home early," Harm said and kissed her softly. "I can make dinner."

"We're making pizza for dinner," Nathan said and stood. "Can I run over and see if A.J would like to play?"

"Sure, but only for an hour," Mac said.

"Okay," Nathan said and ran past them.

"I'm going to pack the toys I want to bring with me to Aunty Jenn tomorrow," Claire said and she too ran past them and upstairs.

"I'll just change and get busy with dinner," Harm said and handed Matthew over to his mother.

Mac followed him and sat down on their bed, putting Matthew down on the floor. "Is your IT problems solved?"

Harm unbuttoned his shirt. "Yeah, everything seems to be in order," he smiled cleverly.

"What?" Mac wondered.

"Nothing," he said and removed his pants. He noticed the look on her face. "It's just that Jenn was right about Miss Martin, she is a man-eater."

Mac raised her eyes. "Really."

Harm flexed his muscles. "I'm quite the hunk," he laughed and reached for a pair of jeans.

"She's good-looking," Mac said with amusement, not ready to admit that she loved Harm's cocky side.

Harm put on a t-shirt and walked over to the bed. "Please, it would be like exchanging my Vette for a dump truck."

"Did you just compare me to a car?" Mac questioned.

Harm ruffled Matthew's hair and reached for a toy plane on his nightstand and gave it to the boy, then he slumped down on the bed. "It was meant as a compliment."

Mac shook her head in amusement. "You're so full of yourself."

Harm laughed and turned to her propping himself up on an elbow and reaching out and put his free hand on her thigh. "You like that."

She smiled. "You think?"

He nodded. "Anyway, it's nice to be appreciated."

"You don't think I appreciate you enough?" she questioned.

He smiled and took her hand, dragging her down on the bed. "There's always room for improvement," he teased and wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said huskily.

"You know," she kissed him again. "Tomorrow we'll have the house to ourselves, and I can appreciate you in all sorts of ways."

"I like the sound of that," he cupped her face. "God you're beautiful."

She smiled. "You really are a charmer, aren't you?"

"Only with you, babe," he kissed her softly.

"Kiss!"

They both turned to Matthew and laughed. "That's right buddy," Harm sat up and reached for his son, lifting him into his arms.

Mac looked at the identical smiles. "You're just as charming as your Dad," she kissed Matthew's cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

November 2008

Harm closed the door behind him and let out a sigh as the warm air hit him. He removed his coat and shoes, and hung up his cap, before walking further into the house. It had been a long day in a long week in a long month at work, while at home they were in their second week with the flu. It had started with Nathan, then Claire and now Matthew was down for the count. He had barely had any time with his wife, they were both tired and cranky, and they had an argument last night that he didn't even remember how it started.

"Dad, I haven't had a fever all day," a happy, but hoarse Claire said from her spot on the couch.

"That's great sweetheart," he bent down to feel her forehead himself. "You look a lot better today."

"I am. Mom says that I can go to school on Monday," she said happily.

"That's great," Harm smiled and looked up when Mac walked downstairs. "Hi."

She offered a tired smile. "Hi. Matthew is finally down for the night, as long as it lasts."

"Still running a fever?" Harm asked with worry.

"Yes, but the Doctor says it's the same as the other's and that it'll pass in a day or two," she reassured.

He walked over to her. "Why don't you let me take Matthew tonight and get a good night's sleep."

She hesitated. "Nah, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

He remembered their fight last night. "You can trust me with Matthew for one night you know."

"Harm, don't start," she warned as she strode past him.

"Mac, I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to trust me," he said with disappointment as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Harm…" she started emptying the dishwasher. "I trust you, but I'd just worry and I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. It's no big deal."

He decided to give up. "Fine," he said in surrender. "Is there food?"

"There's leftovers in the fridge," she said quietly as she continued to empty the dishwasher.

He arranged a plate and sat down to eat. "Where's Nathan?"

"Playing some Nintendo before bed," she smiled when Claire joined them. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I'm going to bed. Can you read me a story, Daddy?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course, just give me five minutes," Harm said.

"Okay," Claire smiled and left them.

Mac finished with the dishwasher, then left the kitchen. Harm finished with dinner and went to read to Clear. After he finished he looked in on Nathan and told him to turn the Nintendo off and go to sleep, then he went by Matthew's room and found Mac there. She took one last look on her son then followed Harm into their bedroom.

"He's not so warm now," she said and stretched her sore neck. "I'll just say good night to Nathan and Claire; then I think I'll turn in myself."

"Me too," he said as he started removing his uniform.

When she came back she heard the shower running, so she undressed and joined him. He smiled and pulled her close.

"You're tired," he said and kissed her hairline.

"So are you," she pointed out as she lifted her head to look at him.

They met in a kiss, letting the warm water and their touch take away some of the tension of the last week. As he pulled out of her and let her feet hit the floor again, he whispered that he loved her.

"I love you too," she said and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly. "So much."

After their shower, they got ready for bed, then snuggled into bed together. Mac smiled when she felt his strong arms surround her and hold her close.

"I'm sorry about before, of course you can take Matthew tonight," she said tiredly.

"I'll wake you up if I'm worried about him," Harm promised and kissed her softly. "Good night."

It was just after six in the morning when Mac woke up rested and alone in bed. She got out of bed and walked to their youngest son's room and found Harm in the rocking chair holding their sleeping son.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's not warm now, and he finally fell asleep. He really wasn't tired before so I've been rocking him for an hour," he stood carefully and put him back into bed. He watched as Mac felt his forehead, then she turned to him. "Let's go back to bed," he said.

She nodded and took his hand. "I think he's over the worst."

"It's a good thing," he said as they snuggled into bed. "Thanks for letting me take him. I like to contribute you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm such a control freak," she said.

"You're just being a good Mom," he kissed her softly. "It's one of many good qualities."

"You are amazing," she said and kissed him deeply. "I'm not tired."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I can sleep some other time," he said and kissed her again.

It was past eight when Mac got out of bed when Matthew walked into their room. He had been getting good at climbing out of his bed. He hurried over to their bed and Mac helped him get in with her.

"Did you sleep well?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes. Daddy sleepin," he said and peaked over his Mom to look at his Dad.

"He is. Maybe you and I should go fix breakfast huh?" Mac said.

"Yes," Matthew agreed and sat up with a big smile.

"I think you're feeling better," Mac felt his forehead. "No fever, and your cough seams better. Let's let Daddy sleep a little longer."

They went downstairs and found Nathan and Claire watching cartoons. "Did you guys eat?"

"Nope," Nathan said as he followed his Mom to the kitchen.

Claire followed them too. "I slept really well, Mom. And I didn't wake up because I was coughing so hard."

"That's great, honey," Mac said as she started making the oatmeal. "Nathan, will you find fruit and berries in the fridge?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Mac smiled by the way he had snapped to attention. "Good soldier."

"Morning," Harm said as he joined them. "Is everyone feeling okay?"

"I am," Claire said happily.

"Me too," Nathan said as he started washing fruits and berries. "We're doing oatmeal today too."

"It's healthy, and it's good for you," Harm said and lifted Matthew in the air. "How about you? You look better."

Matthew smiled and hugged his Dad. "I want'o play outside, Daddy!"

Harm chuckled. "Not today, you have to wait until over the weekend. Besides, it's cold and wet outside," he leaned in and kissed his wife.

"Do you have plans today?" she wondered.

"Nope, just hanging with my family," he smiled and kissed her again.

"That sounds great," she smiled and continued to make breakfast for her family. She hated when the kids were sick, and she knew she handled it bad, because she was so worried she couldn't relax and in the end she always exhausted herself. She was glad she had decided to let Harm take Matthew last night, because she really needed the sleep.

That night after putting Matthew to bed and saying goodnight to Nathan and Claire, Mac found Harm in the kitchen cleaning up after that night's dinner. It had been a wonderful day, all of them staying inside and just spent time as a family.

"They want to say good night," she said.

"The kitchen is clean again," he said as he walked past her. "I'm just going to say good night, then maybe we could find a bad movie to watch."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll make us some popcorn."

They didn't find anything they wanted to watch, so instead they had popcorn and made plans for Christmas. Harm got to vent about his hellish week at work, and Mac offered some advice, but mostly listened.

"Thanks for listening," Harm said.

"Any time. It sounds like it's calming down though," she reassured.

"Yup, once Bud is back, the workload will ease up," he took her hand. "And we survived three sick kids, so now I'm sure one of us will get it."

"No, don't even put it out there in the universe," she smiled and tugged his hand. "Let's get some sleep."

"That sounds like a plan," he agreed.

They stood and secured the house for the night, then they went upstairs and got ready for bed. Mac looked in on the kids who were all sleeping soundly, then she joined her husband in bed.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course we are," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's just been one of those weeks I guess."

"Yeah," she agreed and kissed him again. "I love you, Harm."

He smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Sarah."


	25. Chapter 25

January 2009

Mac hurried to close the door and remove her shoes before she hurried into the living room, dropping all her bags on the floor and reaching for the phone.

"Rabb Residence," she said.

"Sarah?"

"Uncle Matt?"

"The one and only. How's my favorite niece?"

Mac smiled. "I'm your only niece, Uncle Matt."

He laughed. "So, how's it going in London? Thanks for the pictures by the way. Matthew is growing up."

"He is. They all are," Mac said and looked at the family picture over the fireplace. "How are you, Uncle Matt?"

"Well, I have a parole hearing scheduled for next month."

"Really?" Mac took a calming breath.

"Yes, they obviously think I'm enough of a model citizen to be allowed to spend the rest of my sentencing on the outside. Maybe."

"Who's your lawyer?" Mac wanted to know.

"Some young guy. Lieutenant Fabrey I think his name was."

"I never heard of him. I'll look into it. Maybe I should represent you at your hearing Uncle Matt."

"Sarah, you're in London. You have a family to take care of," he reminded her.

"This is important. Let me just look into this Fabray, okay? Maybe Harm can pull some strings and get you a more experienced lawyer. They have to make sure the Parole Board hear about all the good you've done for other inmates. And your lawyer should focus on the fact that you're not a danger to anyone and that you show remorse."

"Sarah, take it easy, you don't have to worry about this," Uncle Matt interrupted her.

"It's important, Uncle Matt."

"I'll be fine either way. I do miss the Rocks though, and I would do anything to see my house again. The guy who was renting it died last month, and I need a new tenant."

"I know, and I'm taking care of it, but maybe we should wait to find a new tenant, maybe you can live there yourself soon," she reminded him.

"I don't want to make any assumptions that I'll get out of here."

"Uncle Matt, I will find a way to convince them that you should."

They talked for a while longer before they hung up. Mac hurried to put the groceries away, then she decided to make a few phone calls.

That night she told her husband about the call from her uncle. Harm was happy, but at the same time he warned her about getting her hopes up.

"I know, but I was thinking about representing him at the hearing," Mac said as she watched him change out of his uniform and start to pack his gym bag.

"You would have to go to D.C then," he looked thoughtful. "I can pick up the slack with the kids when you're gone. We can't all go in the middle of the school year, and traveling that distance only for a few days with Matthew…" Harm looked hesitant.

"I think it would be best if only I went," she agreed. "So you think it's okay that I go?"

Harm slung the bag over his shoulder. "Sarah, it's you uncle, of course you should go," he kissed her softly. "I better get going or I'll be late for the game."

Mac smiled. "Have fun."

"I always do," he said as he headed out of the bedroom. Harm played on an amateur basketball team, a bunch of middle aged men with a wish to stay young, Mattie used to tease him with. They trained once a week, and sometimes they met other amateur teams for a game and some beer afterwards.

Mac went to check on the kids then she wanted to start working on her argument for her uncle's parole hearing.

Mac sat on the porch of her uncle's house enjoying her morning coffee. It felt god being back in Arizona, even though she missed her family like crazy. She had arrived last night and were scheduled to travel back to London the next day, so she had decided to make the most of the day.

"Morning."

She turned and smiled. "It is a good morning, Uncle Matt."

He sat down in the chair beside her. "I didn't realize how much I've missed this place, Sarah."

"I can understand that," she studied her uncle. He had turned old in the time he'd been in prison, but he still looked like the steady and strict Marine Colonel he had been. "Uncle Matt, we are going to talk about how you'll stay out of trouble from now on."

Matt laughed. "Is my sweet little niece going to tell me how to live my life?"

"Yes, and you will listen," Mac said in her most stern Marine voice. "If you as much as think about doing something as stupid as you did stealing the Declaration of Independence, you will go straight back to prison to finish serving your sentence, and probably adding to it. The only reason for you being here is because I convinced them that you show remorse and that you have come to the conclusion that what you did was wrong. Don't mess this up, please."

"I won't," he promised. "I'm too old for that anyway. I won't let you down again, Sarah."

Mac smiled. "What will you do now?"

"I'm taking a trip to Red Rock first. I talked to an old friend of mine about working as a tourist guide. He runs his own business. I'm thinking about doing it," he said thoughtfully. "Financially I guess I'm good. It's a good thing I've never been good at spending money," he laughed. "I have my savings, and even though I lost my pension and all benefits, I can survive on what I have, but I think I need something to do or I'll go crazy."

"I think that sounds smart. And no one knows the area better than you, Uncle Matt" Mac agreed.

"Sarah," Matt studied his niece. "I'm proud of you. You're one hell of a lawyer, and a damn good Marine. But what's more important, you're a damn fine human being. You've come a long way since I dropped you off a Boot Camp."

"Uncle Matt," Mac took his hand. "I would be nothing if it wasn't for you."

"I just guided you in the right direction, you did the work," he squeezed her hand. "You've created a great life for yourself, with Harm and the kids. I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too. I feel so blessed," she hesitated. "I'm leaving in the morning; will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, Sarah. This is my place, it's where I belong," Matt smiled. "You go be with your family, and I demand that you bring them here soon."

"I promise you," she smiled warmly. "I love you Uncle Matt."

"I love you too, Sarah, and I'm grateful to have you looking out for me," he pulled her in for a hug.

It was late when Mac opened the door to their house and stepped inside, dropping her bag on the floor and hurrying through the dark house and upstairs. She looked in on the kids, and had to control herself not wake them up and hug them. She walked into the master bedroom and found her husband in bed with a book. "He looked up and smiled. "Finally," he said as he hurried out of bed to greet her.

"I missed you," she said before his mouth found hers. "It's so great being home again," she continued when they ended the kiss."

"We missed you," Harm said as he cupped her face. "God, you're so beautiful."

Mac offered a sweet smile. "I need a shower, then I would want to show you how much I've missed you."

"That sounds like something I would really enjoy," he kissed her again. "Hurry up."

It wasn't until much later that they found the time to catch up on what had been going on at home while she'd been away.

"So everything has been going fine?" she asked.

"Yes, the kids have been great. I've left the office early, so I have a lot to catch up on, but you know what?" he smiled. "It's been great to get to spend that much time with them."

"That's great," Mac kissed him softly. "God, I missed you so much."

"Me too," he said as he rolled them over. "How was it?"

"You're always good at this," she said between kisses.

"I meant with your Uncle, and the hearing," he said as he stopped his assault on her neck. "One-track mind, Mackenzie," he teased.

"She laughed. "Sorry. It was nice to see him, and I don't like to brag, but I was great at the hearing."

Harm smiled. "You always are great," he leaned in and kissed her again. "In a lot of ways," he added and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Who has a one-track mind now?" she teased.

"That's me," he trailed kisses down her throat. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she managed to say before his lips was on hers.


	26. Chapter 26

March 2009

Harm whistled as he steered the sauce. He had planned a romantic night for his wife for weeks now, and finally he was close to succeeding. If she would just how up. The first night he had planned three weeks ago, he had to leave town unexpectedly to take care of some business in Naples. Then the weekend after, Claire had fallen off her horse during a lesson and gotten a concussion, so they had cancelled with Bud and Harriet who had been meaning to have the kids over. Now the kids were with Jenn and Victor, and they didn't have to pick them up until Sunday. Jenn and Victor had just gotten engaged and Jenn would be transferring back to the states as soon as an open billet opened up. Harm was dreading losing her, but he thought she had made the right decision. There were also rumors of Harm getting a new command, so his time in London would probably soon end anyway.

He heard the front door open and shut, and soon a breathless wife appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Sorry, court ran late."

Harm smiled. "Aren't you the one who decides how long court lasts?"

She walked over and kissed him. "I am," she smiled brightly. "So, what are you making?"

"Stake," he moved her towards the living room. "You go change and I'll set the table. I went into a lot of trouble getting you this stake so it better be good."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I drove out of the city and to that place I talked about, you know, where they ennoble their own meat. The store who sell their products were out of stake when I got there today, some mix-up with the delivery service, so I went straight for the farmer. He showed me around, I got to meet the cows. It's a really nice place, and the cows have a great life until, well you know…"

"End on our table?" she smiled. "I love that you care about what we eat."

"I like my food to be ecological. I don't like eating poison. And I figured that every once in a while red meat is okay," he said and kissed her.

"When did you have time to do all this?" she wondered.

"I make time for what's important," he said and pushed her towards the living room entrance. "Go change."

"I will, and I have to call my babies too," she said as she reached the phone on the way upstairs.

Harm laughed and went back to his task.

Harm knew she would be satisfied with the menu, and she sure was. When he brought her desert, she smiled cleverly and reached for his hand.

"You my dear, are amazing," she smiled.

"I've planned this for weeks," he admitted. "But something always came up, so I had to postpone. It's been a long time since I did something special for you."

"Harm, you don't have to do anything special for me, you are sweet all the time," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "But I do appreciate it though."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, eat your desert."

"It looks good," she said and took a spoonful. "So, what do we do all alone until Sunday?"

"I have a few suggestions," Harm said and smiled teasingly.

"I bet you do," she said with laughter.

He sobered up. "The weather is supposed to be great, so I was thinking about doing something outside. Like going for a hike, maybe?"

"That sounds nice. It's been too long since we went hiking," she finished desert and stood to take the bowls.

"I can do that," Harm argued.

"No way, you cooked," she smiled and took his bowl too. "I will do the cleaning. This chocolate mousse was great by the way. Why haven't you made it before?"

He followed her to the kitchen. "It was a recipe I found online. I'm glad you liked it, and I will definitely make it again. I think the kids would love it."

"They would," she started loading the dishwasher while Harm started cleaning pots and pans. "I told you I was doing the cleaning."

"This way it goes faster," he argued.

Mac nodded in defeat and finished what she was doing. She closed the dishwasher and walked over to him. "Now Captain, what will we do with all this alone time?"

He smiled and turned off the water, reaching for a towel to dry his hands, then he turned to her. "I'm sure we can think of something to do," he put his arms around her and pulled her close, leaning in and kissing her softly.

She deepened the kiss and moved her arms around his neck, drawing him in. It was time to have some real alone time.

Mac rearranged herself on her husband's chest. She loved making love with him, especially when they could be as loud and crazy as they wanted without worrying about the kids. This would be a great weekend she decided.

"That was great," he ran his hand down her back, putting it on her hipbone, caressing it softly.

"Really great," she agreed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"Did you hear anything more from Admiral West?" he wondered.

"Yeah, he called to let me know that I could consider myself back on full duty for a while," she mumbled as she started trailing soft kissed up his chest. "I have to work around my schedule at the University until classes are over for the summer."

"I'm proud of you," he said as her mouth found his.

"It'll be a change for us," she said between kisses. "Do you think you can handle doing more around the house and with the kids."

He smiled and cupped her face. "We'll both have busy schedules. We better come up with a plan to make it work," he kissed her again, letting his tongue play with hers as his hands found their way down her body.

"We can find the time to discuss it this weekend," she suggested as his hand found its way to her breast.

He ran his thumb over her nipple and loved the way she moaned into his mouth.

"You have a short recovery time," she complimented him.

"Oh, I still need some time, but I can play with you in the meantime," he said between heavy breathing and nibbled to her neck.

"God, I love you," she said before losing herself in his touch.

The next morning when he woke up he found himself alone in bed and he went to see if he could find his wife. She was in the kitchen enjoying her coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning," he said and kissed her softly.

"It's a great morning," she said and took his hand when he was about to move away from her.

He kissed her again and she deepened the kiss. "This is nice."

"We should do this more often," he agreed and sat down beside her just as the phone rang.

Mac reached for it. "Rabb residence. Yes, sir, he's here," she handed him the phone.

"Captain Rabb speaking. That's okay, sir? That is pressing. I'll have someone look into it right away. Absolutely. Bye." He put the phone down and stood.

"You have to leave?" she wondered.

"There was a fire onboard one of the Navy's supply ships. It prevented it from supplying the USS Tennessee with crucial parts for a repair, making the ship having to abort their mission in the planned training exercise, to dock in Naples for the repairs, forcing the Sixth Fleet Commander to postpone the exercise three days. Admiral Davidson want's answers. I better have someone sent out there to investigate asap. Sorry," he kissed her cheek. "I'll be quick."

Mac smiled. "No problem. Do what you have to do."

"You see, this is the smart thing about marrying a Marine Colonel. I don't have to explain the term duty first," he took her mug. "I need coffee for this."

She shook her head with amusement as she watched him disappear upstairs, probably headed for their home office.

Since Harm had to be reachable they decided to skip their planned hiking trip and just stay close to home. They went for a walk, then picked up lunch from one of their favorite places. The weather was warm for March so they had a picnic outside.

"It's going to take some time getting used to being back on full duty," Mac admitted.

"But you're happy about it?" Harm wondered.

"Sure, but it does mean less time with the kids," she reminded him.

"The kids will be fine," he reassured and took her hand. "We'll find a balance."

"You sound so sure," she smiled.

He laughed softly. "I am."

"Admiral West said it would at least be for a few months," she said with a shrug.

"Maybe a billet will open up at the Judiciary and it'll be permanent. Or you could request a billet with JAG if you want to," he reminded her.

"We'll see," she leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want to pack up and go home? Or should we stay out some more?"

"You decide," he started to stand.

She stood as well. "Let's pack up and go home. I'm sure there's something for us to do there," she smiled teasingly.

"I can think of a few things," he said and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "We should do this more often."

"We should. We haven't been very good at taking the time to be just us lately," she put her nose close to his.

"We need to do better," he smiled and rubbed his nose to hers. "Kid free weekends has its moments," he teased.

"Yeah?" she kissed him, letting the kiss linger. "I do like spending time with you."

"That's very reassuring," he cupped her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled lovingly and their lips met in a soft kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

June 2009

Harm opened the door to their house and stepped inside. He had just spent over ten hours in the air, after spending a few days in Washington D.C having meetings at the Pentagon with the Navy brass. They had wanted to meet with him to talk about his future. General Creswell had retired and they were looking for his replacement. It wouldn't be Harm's turn yet, he had known that before he left, but they had reassured him that he would be getting his first star, and a new command while he waited for his turn to run JAG. He was too young, but they had big plans for him in the future.

"Harm?" Mac had come to see who was entering their house.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," he said as he put his briefcase and suitcase down and walked to meet her.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she said and smiled as he gathered her in his arms. She met his lips in a soft kiss.

"We finished early, and I wanted to go home as soon as I could, so I had Coates work her magic and find me an earlier plane," he explained and kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"I'm not the new JAG, we already knew that, but…" he let it hang as he released her and walked further into the house.

"You're being transferred? Washington?" she followed him.

"Florida. I get my first star," he smiled proudly.

"Congratulation," she touched his arm in a sweet gesture. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he looked around. "Are they all in bed?"

"Yes, an hour ago," she confirmed.

He put his hand on her hip and leaned in and kissed her softly. "Have you ever made love to an Admiral?" he asked as he started kissing down her neck.

She laughed softly. "Ah…"

He stopped abruptly. "You haven't, have you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not yet, but aren't you gonna tell me what your new position is?"

He looked relieved. "Well, I will tell you," he took her hand and led her to the stairs leading to the second floor. "But the important things first. Look in on the kids, then make love to my wife. Everything else can definitely wait."

She followed him upstairs. "I like the way you think, Admiral."

Later she was one her stomach, enjoying the feeling of Harm's hands massaging her back. They had just celebrated their four-year anniversary and she was happier than she thought was possible.

"This is nice," she mumbled tiredly.

"It is very nice," he agreed. "Have the kids behaved?"

"Don't they always?" she said and laughed softly. "They've been great actually. They have spent a lot of time with Harriet though."

"The jury came to a verdict yesterday, didn't they?" Harm wondered.

"They did, but the Navy is still short on judges, so I'm not off the hook just yet," she turned on her side and propped herself up on an elbow. "There's a billet open at the judiciary."

"Going back on full duty has been your plan all along," he reminded her as he too propped himself up on an elbow, facing her. "Matthew is doing great at day care, and Claire and Nathan are growing up and starting to get more independent."

She looked thoughtful. "I know."

"With us moving back to the States, this is the perfect time. And I'm suspecting that you might not have much choice in the matter, unless you retire the Marine Corps will move you to an active billet if you're needed," he smiled. "And you are needed, Mac."

"Admiral West did give me a date today," Mac admitted. Admiral West was the head of the judiciary and he had already used Mac on several cases over the last year, the last months she had been replacing another judge who was on medical leave, and there had been talk about having her on the judiciary full time as soon as a billet opened up.

"He did?"

"July 7th," she said and ran her hand through his short hair.

Harm smiled. "That's great. It's the same date they want me to take over my new Command in Florida."

"They have to keep us together, so I would assume that Florida would be my duty station too," Mac said and leaned in and kissed him softly. "We have a lot to arrange."

"School and day care, a house, cars…" he let out a sigh. "Not to mention that we have to pack everything we have and ship it, then unpack and fill a new house."

"There's that, and then there's relocating our kids. They have friends here, they love their school, and Matthew loves his day care," she slumped down on her back and let out a groan. "Are we sure about this?"

Harm laughed softly. "Is the big bad Marine scared of change?" he teased.

"Not scared, just…" she looked at him. "This is where it all started. Our new life together, with Mattie, it's where we had Matthew, it's been the stable home of Nathan and Claire after all they went through losing their Dad… We love it here."

"We do," he agreed. He moved over her. "So what do you suggest?"

She moved her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "We just have to suck it up and go. Besides, Florida is warm."

He chuckled. "You can wear a bikini a lot," he winked at her and moved his head to look down her body. "Although, wearing nothing is also an option."

"Only for you," she said sweetly.

He leaned in and kissed her, moving them around so that she was on top. He moved his hands down her back, landing on her behind. "This was a very nice welcome home."

"We've only just begun," she said and kissed him again.

The next morning

Nathan and Claire looked wide-eyed at their parent's. Harm and Mac had just told them about them having to move, and were anxiously awaiting their reaction.

"We're moving?" Nathan asked and let his spoon fall into the bowl of oatmeal.

"To Florida. Your Dad is getting a new command," Mac said.

"And your Mom will go back to work permanently," Harm added.

"But what about my friends here?" Claire wanted to know.

"We can visit, and they can visit us," Mac reassured.

"But we won't go to the same school," Nathan didn't look convinced.

"No you won't, but you'll make new friends at your new school," Harm said.

"I don't want to move," Claire declared. "Can't we just stay here?"

"It's not my choice, sweet pea. The Navy needs me in Florida, and I'm getting my first star," Harm explained. "It's this way for every military family. Every now and then, we have to move."

"So we have to move again in a few years?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Probably," Harm said honestly.

"So there's no point in making friends, because we'll leave again," Nathan crossed his arms. "That sucks."

"Hey, language and attitude, young man," Mac warned. "Of course it's a point in getting new friends. There are ways to stay in touch, letters, email, phone, and we can go on vacations to London. At least once a year."

"So we have to go?" Nathan wondered.

"We do," Harm said and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine. We'll be closer to Mattie, and grandma and grandpa. It'll be easier to visit grams too."

Claire looked more convinced now and smiled. "That's great."

Nathan hesitated. "I guess."

"It won't happen right away, we don't have to report to our new commands until July 7th. You guys get to finish the school year," Harm said.

"Where will we live?" Nathan asked.

"We have to find a house. We'll talk to a realtor and find a house we like. The Navy can fix everything for us, but we have decided that we want to buy a house," Mac said.

"Okay," Claire said and hesitated. "What if no one likes me at the new school?"

"Of course they'll like you, sweetheart," Mac reassured.

They finished breakfast, then Nathan and Claire went to get ready for school, and Matthew, who didn't seem that interested in the move, went to play.

"That went pretty well," Harm said.

"It did," Mac stood and walked over to the dishwasher. "I guess we better start looking for a house, a new daycare for Matthew, and a new school for the kids. We need to figure out what to do with childcare until school starts too, and we have to try and get a few weeks' vacation before school starts to visit Grams."

Harm stood. "We have a lot to do," he said as he walked over with his dirty dishes. "We'll get it done," he reassured.

Mac smiled. "Always so confident."

Harm laughed softly. "It's because I have a lean, mean, fighting Marine by my side," he teased.

"This Marine need to get going," she leaned in and kissed him. "I have a lot to do, and so do you Admiral."

"I like the sound of that. Admiral," he smiled cleverly.

"I love you," she kissed him again, then released him.

"I love you too," he reached for her before she could get away. "Do you have time for lunch today?"

"Yeah, around 1300?" she asked.

"Sounds good. We can agree on how to proceed with our planning and packing," he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home," she agreed.


End file.
